Tend the Demon
by 92 is half of 99
Summary: In the Underworld, there were Devils. But... there were also Demons. One specifically who ruled over all, one who had the power to dominate all yet he was in slumber. For him to wake, a dose of robust and potent blood was in need. She was the sacrifice. She was the one who had to tend his needs like she did with Lucifer and she refused herself to fall for him.
1. Awaken His Majesty

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail.

•ï¡÷¡ï• Tend the Demon •ï¡÷¡ï•

°l||l° Awaken His Majesty °l||l°

"Come, Grayfia. I will show you something that I haven't revealed to anyone else."

Treading behind Lucifer, she pondered about what the Devil King could possibly show her. After all, they were just about to head into the battlefield as the war has already started. Their comrades have headed out into the warzone first, taking down the pure angels and the fallen ones as well.

"Lord Lucifer, what is it that you want to show me?" She questioned.

"A secret that I have been hiding throughout the whole of the underworld. I trust you to the fullest, Grayfia. You've been by my side at all times and serving me for many centuries." He answered. "This is something not even my own son, or my grandson knows nor Zekram Bael knows."

She gasped a little.

Lucifer's grandson was quite well-known throughout underworld, his name was Rizevim Livan Lucifer. His personality was a strange one – always speaking in a light-hearted manner and joking around that carried no ill intents but he's known to be very vicious and brutal with enemies, no doubt that he's having fun destroying his opponents on the battlefield right now.

"When I casted the light out of myself when I was in Heaven with Father, I became the darkness thus, Father banished me into the depths of the underworld. I thought I would be the only one here but no, I was wrong. Very wrong. There were other species living here as well." Lucifer explained. "Most known to all in the underworld, there were demons and some were vicious and didn't have human forms. I was the odd one out, the only devil in the underworld."

Grayfia perked her head up as she was drawn into a short story that her master was telling her.

"Then, it came to when I met the current Emperor of the Underworld."

"Who would that be?" She questioned.

"E.N.D."

"E.N.D?" She echoed.

"Yes. His name... it's something that I wouldn't forget so easily..." Lucifer continued.

Her mind pondered in wonder about the letters of the emperor's name. It's an ominous name and each first letter of the name was put in such a way. For whoever cross paths with him in battle, they will not survive.

"We're here."

She gazed upon the largest set of double doors that was made out of bloodwood and it had a thin sheet of metal that had intricate designs etched into it, the closer she looked at the specific designs, it became clear that it was an ancient language that she could not recognise.

"Grayfia, before we enter... I want you to disclose this information about E.N.D until after the war. I want you to keep it a secret." Lucifer faced her and gave a hard gaze towards her.

"Yes, I will not reveal the identity of E.N.D to anyone." She sworn.

"Thank you, Grayfia. I know that I can definitely trust you with this. He is a precious friend to me." Lucifer replied in a light-hearted tone with a small smile.

"It eases my heart to hear you say that, Lord Lucifer." She replied in honesty, bowing at the same time.

"I also want to mention something else as well..." He trailed off. "It's a short story of how I met him, would you like to hear it?"

"Yes." Grayfia replied simply after lifting her head up.

"Very well."

_Eons ago..._

"_Hmm... Who are you? I don't recognise you from anywhere." His voice sounded young but it had a demonic echo to it._

_Lucifer looked up from the ground as several moments ago, he was thrown into the deepest depths of the underworld by his own Father. His face was dirtied with ashes from the ground and his garments were wrecked by the intense fires that surrounded the area._

"_I'm... I'm Lucifer. Who're you?"_

"_Me? I am the Emperor E.N.D of the Underworld. Or you can just call me Natsu." A friendly toothy grin was plastered on his face and he offered a hand towards the fallen man to help him stand up back on his feet._

_Lucifer accepted his hand._

"_Thank you."_

"_No problem." He replied in a light-hearted manner._

"_You are the Emperor of the Underworld? For how long? How did you end up here?" Lucifer babbled out question after question._

"_Woah! Slow down! Let's answer these questions one by one..." Natsu stated. "Hmm... Let's see... Shall we walk towards my place and talk at the same time?"_

"_Alright."_

"_I've been here, in this place, for quite a long time. I don't know how many years has it has been. I do remember one a faded memory... I think I opened my eyes for several seconds towards a man in black, he looks familiar but that was long ago." He replied honestly. "I'm not alone though, I have twelve other demons with me so they keep me company after all these years. I am glad I have them."_

"_A Demon you say? You're a demon too?" Lucifer asked in confirmation._

"_Yes. That's what I've been told or at least that's what my book says." Natsu replied casually._

"_Your book?"_

"_Yeah, I could go into detail but it's too long." He stated, waving the subject off._

"_I see. Don't worry, I will not try to ask any more uncomfortable questions." Lucifer replied._

"_Hey, don't worry about it! It's fine. Hey, how about this? You join me in this adventure of the underworld? It's so much better with someone like you." He asked in an excited manner._

"_Me? What about your other demons?"_

"_They won't mind you so it's fine." Natsu settled. "They can be a little bit weird sometimes. Especially Lamy."_

"_If you say so..."_

_Several millenniums have passed..._

_During that time, Natsu and Lucifer have been extremely good friends with each other since that day they met. Natsu had already built an Empire for himself and his other demons but he wanted to expand on it – with the help from Lucifer, he was able to do that. Now, the underworld was civilized with many different species that ranged from small to big. Natsu didn't mind the beasts that roam as long as they didn't cause any ruckus._

_There were several other species that Natsu created with his own power and with his help from his demons, they followed the emperor's words and fulfilled them when it was spoken. They were all powerful in their own right, possessing abilities that no one else could rival as they were able to stand by the Almighty Emperor._

_Since the underworld was huge, and there were several layers. Over time, the civilisation started to expand outwards and onto other layers as well, and his demons were appointed to look over in his place as being an Emperor of the Underworld, it was hard to handle for Natsu._

_He still had a mind of a young man despite living for an unknown amount of time._

_It came to the point that Lucifer wanted to do the same but creating more devils since he was still the only one after several millenniums. Natsu agreed to this and let his friend take over the first empty layer of the underworld. This was successful for Lucifer as it went the way he wanted and Natsu was happy for him._

_The population of devils started to grow exponentially yet Natsu had specifically told Lucifer not to reveal his identity to them as he wanted to know how would Lucifer take on the position to rule over his own species and become a king in his own rights. In the centuries that passed over, the young devils looked up to Lucifer as a Lord and Saviour yet some were arrogant because of their nature, it couldn't be helped._

_Some craved power._

_Others craved lust._

_A few craved who would be the better one._

_Most of all – they were all given specific and different powers and they thought they were powerful enough to stand their ground. And so, this caused laziness for many devils._

_Arrogancy is not pretty._

_Four centuries later..._

"_Lucifer, I've realised that we've became good friends but we haven't had a spar yet!" He grinned like a battle maniac._

"_Spar? A friendly spar?"_

"_Yeah, I like proving my strength against others to show that we are growing stronger each day and to improve our weaknesses." Natsu replied._

"_If that's what you want, Natsu. I'll gladly take you on..."_

Present Day...

"That is when I witnessed his power, it was overwhelming. I thought I matched him in strength but he was far more capable as he didn't show his final form or his final attack." Lucifer told.

"He must have a lot of admirers for his strength to protect his people." Grayfia said out loud.

"Yes."

"If I may interject, Lord Lucifer." She stated.

He nodded.

"Why is he in here?" She asked.

"I was going to tell you this next." He replied. "He decided to seal himself as he was tired of waking up every day even though he was the emperor but others respected his decision. His communities that he created still thrive and prosper without his ruling but it wasn't the same but it couldn't be helped."

"The emperor along with his fourteen other demons sealed themselves in book forms." Lucifer continued. "His demons followed him as they were his first people."

He opened the large double doors and stepped a foot inside the ancient room, it was clean but extremely dark with only everlasting fires lit on the old candles that lined up the crimson carpet pathway to the throne. There were broken cold stone pillars in the room, crumbled and coated in dust. As Lucifer and Grayfia walked on the carpet, their footsteps echoed throughout the room. Each echo became louder and more defined until they stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to the thrones.

From afar, it looked like any other usual thrones but as they climbed the stairs, Grayfia could see the intricate designs on the back of the chairs, it was similar looking on the large double doors. As they stood on top of the stairs, one of the throne seats was empty whilst the other had something sitting on it. When they both look down on the other throne seat, there was a single book that was untouched for thousands of years.

On the book, it had a hardback cover that was made of leather and it was full of pages but more specifically on the cover.

There were the letters that Grayfia had echoed earlier.

E.N.D

Painted in black ink.

For her, it was just a book but, on the inside, she felt overwhelmed with the amount of power that she felt.

It was directed at her.

The demonic power that radiated from the book alone was enough the drop her guard and then her vision saw a large crimson ghostly figure of a dragon.

Her pupils dilated.

She almost couldn't breathe.

When Lucifer called her name, she was bought back to her senses.

"Grayfia, when the war is over... I want you to summon the emperor with your blood." He requested in a whisper.

"Lord Lucifer, why not now?" She asked, regaining her composure.

"I don't want him to know that there's a war going on, I don't want my first friend I've made to be dragged into the mess that I've created for myself and the angels and fallen ones." He replied in honesty. "This will be my problem to solve, Grayfia."

"But–"

"Grayfia, I know you have doubt but I know that I probably won't survive this war since I have chosen myself and the other three devils to go against Father." He stated in a serious tone.

She was about to speak but she was interrupted when Lucifer turned around and hugged her tightly. She was shocked at the sudden intimacy that Lucifer shared with her, he had rarely shown this side of himself.

He would never show a weakness towards an entire population of devils.

Only to the ones he trusted the most.

"Just promise me, please?" He whispered in her ear.

With instincts, she returned the gesture.

"Yes, Lord Lucifer. I promise."

°l||l° Awaken His Majesty °l||l°

There was a total of seventy-two families that resided on the first layer of the underworld. Now, there were only thirty-three families left but there were others that became the only survivor of their family, seeking refuge for themselves, hoping that one of the thirty-three families would accept them. Aside from the devil families, Lucifer and three other Great Devils had fallen in battle against Father. Lucifer had predicted the outcome before he stepped foot in the warzone, it didn't matter if he had come up with another solution because it would become the same ending all together.

In the end, Lucifer died with knowing the fact that his problems couldn't be solved by himself but at least he didn't drag his friend, Natsu with him otherwise he wouldn't forgive himself.

In the Grigori, there were half of their flock left. Azazel had no interest in the war in the first place and resigned first from the battle while one of the sub-leaders wanted more bloodshed, he stopped them from stepping on to the battlefield.

In the Heavens, there were the purest angels that lived and yet many had fallen in death as the battled against their own fallen brothermen and devils. Heaven has suffered a lot since most of their ranks have decreased and their Father, who created them, fallen in battle as well. They couldn't help but sway in misery.

Their Father, he was the embodiment of creation, the one who created life and teachings for his own children to follow.

The oldest angels, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael were the Seraphim, also known as the Burning Angels, the Guardians of the Throne of Heaven, their Father's Throne. It was up to one of them to take over the system of Heaven, trying to get their faction to stand up on their feet once more.

Gabriel was the one who got hurt the most in an emotional state as they all saw their Father fighting against his first son, Lucifer along with three other Great Devils. He was already exhausted after sealing the Beast and he continued to fight on but he knew that it was time for him to fall as the exhaustion got to him and radiating his own power to cease the incoming attacks.

It was futile.

In the end, the three-way battle ended with no winner or any peace. It was a cease fire between the three factions since all sides have a lot of casualties and lost many of their people. There wasn't any point in fighting anymore.

Thus, it was an end of an era for them to fight.

Several decades later...

As the old and young devils settle down on the first layer of the underworld, there was some conflict between themselves since there was no leader anymore. But it was time for the descendants of the original devils to take the position and lead their race to thrive and prosper yet some shook their heads and wanted a different way.

It didn't matter to the descendants, all they needed was a large amount of their people to follow them and the underworld would change into their way of how economy would run and how communities would live.

It was time for a change.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer was the grandson of the original Lucifer and by his side, there were other three devils that were also descendants. Shalba Beelzebub, an extremely arrogant, cruel, ruthless and manipulative individual. Next to him, there was Katerea Leviathan, she was known her hatred towards those who oppose herself and others who wanted change and her pride in carrying the Leviathan blood in her veins boosted her confidence. Lastly, there was Creuserey Asmodeus, an individual who has the same thoughts of Katerea and he along with them wanted to take the title and positions to be the leaders of the devils but many of the families opposed them.

They were currently sitting in the office of the House of Lucifer; they were discussing the same plans that they have come up with for the past few days and they tried to develop the plan more and more until it came perfect into everyone's minds.

Grayfia managed to slip away from Rizevim Livan Lucifer while she did not hate him but it was just the fact that he could do a better job as a descendant of Lucifer. She didn't oppose him or anything, she wanted to make the best out of Rizevim as he did have a great potential to take the position to lead the devils into a thriving community.

Right now, she was on her way to the underground of the Underworld, the fifth layer of the underworld, it was where the emperor's empire was located but half of it was mostly in debris as it was wearying away over the years.

She had remembered what Lucifer had said to her before the war. His words were clear enough that it kept repeating in her mind, she had promised him to wake the emperor of the Underworld up from his long slumber.

As she continued to walk to her destination, she was frightened about waking up the emperor. She had never seen his identity; she only saw the book form of the emperor which was peculiar but the feeling of his demonic power radiating was too much for her to handle.

She was very strong for a devil from a family that was created to serve Lucifer but she could feel something ominous about what was about to happen.

Grayfia opened the double doors of Throne room and continued her way inside, reliving the memories that the time she walked here with Lucifer. It was a somewhat pleasant memory yet frightening at the same time.

Making her way throne by climbing the stairs, she saw the untouched book of E.N.D.

Breathing in and out calming, she relaxed herself and she reached for the hardback book, her fingertips touched the edges of the cover, it was warm.

She wondered why it was warm.

It's strange.

She opened the first page of the book slowly and pulled her hand back quickly, looking around herself that no one else was there.

Grayfia let out a breath.

She formed a small knife out of ice and hovered her left hand over the open book, wielding the knife in her right hand, she cut her palm – trying not the wince at the sudden pain that she caused herself. Her blood dribbled from her hand, down to her fingertips and dripped onto the page.

Each drip disappeared after the other, the page was absorbing her blood and the book started to radiate more power than before, Grayfia tried to stand her ground.

She couldn't fall.

She can't afford to.

She was summoning the emperor.

It was an important matter to keep her consciousness awake.

After a short while, the book fluttered its pages rapidly and it suddenly slammed closed. Then, a bright fire exploded in the surrounding area, pushing Grayfia back to one of the broken pillars, causing her to cough up a little blood but she managed to keep her eyes open. All she could see was blazing fire on the throne and the floor began to shook with a devastating shock wave.

On the other levels, it could be felt and some of the buildings began to crumble as the support wasn't enough, luckily some of the other species didn't get hurt in any way but they could feel the power that was coming from the fifth floor. They knew very well who it was and it was about time for him, the Emperor of the Underworld to wake up in a new era.

It had been so long since they last heard of his presence.

On the first layer of the underworld, it shook rapidly for several minutes until it came to a stop. Many devils were confused on what happened but there were some that could feel the colossal power from beneath them, they couldn't identify what it was or who was causing it.

Back in the fifth layer, Grayfia saw the blazing fire to take a form of shape, it started to die down and it revealed a figure of a man with large wings that resembled a dragon. When the blazing fire ceased, a young-looking man was revealed and he started to walk down the stairs of the throne room. He stared directly at Grayfia and he slowly started to walk up to her.

She couldn't do anything except wait for the man in front of her to speak.

Grayfia saw the figure approaching her, his leathery crimson scarred wings sprouted outwards, it showed that there was no escape from him, his bare chest that showed defined muscle yet it was lean, battle robe bottoms were extremely worn out and he was barefooted. When he stopped in front of her, she looked up at him, trying to get a clear picture of his face.

He had spiky pink coloured hair along with a crown of antlers that was on the sides of his head, twisting in all directions. He had a scaly scarf that covered his neck and there was another feature of she had noticed, he had marks that were a dark crimson colour and it was all over his body. It resembled the blazing fires that happened several moments ago.

He titled his head a little and Grayfia saw the letters on his torso, before it was covered by his scarf.

E.N.D

The very same letters that she saw on the book that she touched.

Grayfia stared at the young man who was standing in front of her, she was waiting for him to speak and she couldn't help but quiver in the position that she was stuck in. His power was raw and overwhelming her senses. She felt like she was almost about to lose her consciousness and faint right in front of E.N.D.

He kneeled down to her height and placed his right hand on the broken pillar, almost trapping her. If she were to escape, she couldn't as his wings would wrap around her instantaneously.

"Who're you? You're not Lucifer." He finally spoke, his voice raspy after being sealed for so long and yet it had a demonic echo to it.

It was almost as if she was hearing two voices at once.

She shook her head.

"No, I am not Lord Lucifer. I am Grayfia Lucifuge, I serve the House of Lucifer, Emperor E.N.D." She replied without stumbling over her words.

"Oh." He simply replied. "So, you know who I am, huh?"

She nodded meekly.

He reached closer towards her, propping himself right in front of her face, their noses were almost touching each other, just inches apart. Grayfia felt a little uncomfortable as she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

After a few moments of silent between them, she could smell his scent.

A Demon's scent.

It was strong.

It was an uncontrollable amount that he was emitting, though, she knew that he wasn't doing it on purpose as his facial expression was straight.

She let out a slight moan.

It was loud enough that Natsu could hear it ringing in his ears.

Then, Grayfia started to breath in a rapid pace, her breathing was raspy. She couldn't help but got intoxicated by the demon's scent. It was almost as if she had taken a wine glass of alcohol and drank all of it in one go and got quite a bit woozy from it.

His scent...

She couldn't get over it.

"Aren't you a beautiful one?" He asked rhetorically.

When he spoke to her, she felt like she was hearing six different voices at once. Leaning her head backwards on to the broken pillar, she exposed her neck on accident. As she didn't know this, E.N.D's eyes were no longer looking into her piercing red eyes and instead, his onyx eyes were gazing at her silky smooth skin that was exposed in front of him.

Natsu wanted to grab hold of her but he managed to take control of himself and paid attention towards her face, trying to make eye contact with the devil once more.

"Emperor..." She muttered out.

"Do you have anything to say, Grayfia Lucifuge?" Natsu asked, almost impatiently.

"Do you mean it...? D-Do you think I'm that beautiful?" She stuttered.

"I'm not a liar. I've seen many devils that have been created by Lucifer and many, if not all, they do not match the looks that you have." He replied honestly in a husky voice.

Her cheeks flustered upon hearing his comment.

"I..." She started.

"Speechless?" He asked.

Grayfia nodded.

Silence built up between them for several moments before it was broken.

"So, tell me, Grayfia Lucifuge... How do you know who I am?" He asked slowly.

"I... Lord Lucifer told me." She managed to speak out. "He told me briefly about his history with you and he only shared the secret with me and no one else."

He hummed in reply.

"Anything else?"

She shook her head rapidly.

"Don't be afraid of me, Grayfia Lucifuge. I can smell your fear and I will not harm you." He whispered quietly.

"Y-You won't?" She stammered.

"Tell me... Do you know about Devil's Nourishment?" Natsu asked.

Her facial expression was in shock.

Every single devil knew about it, some would take advantage of the situation but others would cherish it like a rare diamond. There was no other male devil who came into her personal space to take that away from her. Even though she was close Lucifer in a master and servant relationship, he respected her decision about the Devil's Nourishment, it's important to every female devil as it is considered a prized possession. If one were to take it away, they would be marked as their mate for their eternal life.

Grayfia didn't want to lose it.

"Y-Yes." She finally answered the emperor.

"What if you lost it here and now?" He asked. "What will you do?"

Her eyes widened in shock once more.

"I... I don't know. I don't want to lose it. It's precious to me." She babbled out quickly.

Natsu chuckled.

"I'm not that evil. I won't take it away. Not now at least." He whispered eerily.

"But–"

"I know what you're going to say. Didn't you hear me earlier? Or do you not trust me yet?" He interrupted.

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "I've only met you for only several minutes, I'm not sure if I can place my trust in you. Even if you're an emperor."

He laughed out loud.

"Even though you're trapped in my grasp, you still act quite boldly." He commented. "No other being would dare to question or answer back to me."

"You're a special one." He continued to comment.

Grayfia looked away.

"Hey, now. I didn't say you can look away from me." He stated. "I still want to look into your glistening red eyes."

She flustered even more.

Without warning, he then enveloped her body into his arms, making her press her body against his own and then, he purposely placed his head in the crook of her neck.

"E-Emperor E.N.D!" She squeaked out.

He covered her mouth with his left hand and he breathed in deeply, smelling her prized nourishment. He wanted to take it away so badly as taking all the nourishment from her body. From a demon's perspective, a Devil's Nourishment is always alluring to the opposite gender.

He then nibbled her neck, teasing her in any way possible without making her uncomfortable.

Grayfia moaned loudly in a satisfying manner.

"Aaah...! Hnnngh!"

As the moments pass by slowly, Natsu stopped nibbling her neck and then licked her smooth skin, trailing his saliva against the softness.

She could feel his defined tongue against her skin, she couldn't help but shiver in delight. Never had she received this much pleasure in her life. The fact that she only met E.N.D for only a short amount of time, she was already falling for him despite that she has only little trust in him, he continued to pleasure her in the slightest manner.

Then, he trailed his tongue upwards and he nibbled on her earlobe. Slightly biting on her soft skin, he heard her moan loudly even though he had his hand covering her mouth.

He grinned victoriously.

Afterwards, he stopped licking her earlobe and he stared at her luscious lips. Instead of asking for permission, Natsu took her lips with his own.

Grayfia's expression changed to shock and her cheeks reddened immediately.

It took her several minutes to process what was happening. Her body wanted to move away from the emperor but her mind was clouded by the Demon's Scent, she couldn't fight back the overwhelming scent and gave in.

She kissed him back but in a more aggressive manner. She didn't think that she was able to do this but alas, it was both her mind and the scent controlling her body to keep kissing the emperor.

Grayfia's hands touched the emperor but Natsu didn't allow it. Instead, he immediately pinned her arms above her head and deepened the kiss between them. His tongue slipped into her mouth and tackled her tongue, showing his dominance in the moment between them.

She moaned vehemently into the intimate moment.

Grayfia could only fight back with what she had.

At first, she wanted to get away from him because he took away her first kiss and his scent was playing with her mind. But at the same time, the more he kissed her, she wanted to do the same. She wanted to touch him with her hands but he didn't let her.

She was confused with her emotions.

After the heated minutes passed by, Natsu ended the kiss and licked his lips slowly, tasting the residue of her taste that was left on his lips.

"You have very kissable lips, Grayfia Lucifuge." He commented, smirking slightly.

"Wha... E-Emp... E-Emper... or... Emperor..." She struggled to speak normally.

He smirked as he watched her struggle in his grasp.

"Didn't you like it?" He asked seriously. "Or did you hate it?"

Grayfia shook her head.

"I'm... I don't know." She replied, stuttering. "I love the feeling but at the same time, I hated it."

He stopped smiling.

"At least you're honest with me, Devil Spawn." Natsu stated.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" She yelled as she struggled to move.

"Then, what did you mean? What did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"I'm inexperienced. That was my first kiss. I'm not sure how to react or what to feel." She explained timidly.

"Huh, for someone like you... I thought someone had taken it already. You're so pure for a devil, Grayfia Lucifuge." He remarked.

She didn't reply.

"How about I show you? I'll show you the ways of pleasure, the ways of making intimate contact. Will that satisfy you?" He asked.

"I... I need more time..." She whispered quietly.

"I see. Very well then, take all the time you need." He replied, letting go of her hands from his grip. "Though, I will not wait for long. Remember that, Grayfia Lucifuge."

She nodded meekly.

"Since you're the most trust servant of Lucifer, I shall tell you something that I haven't told anyone else except several others, I trust you can keep it a secret?" He asked.

She nodded rapidly, almost too eagerly.

He whispered some words in her ear.

"You're a–"

He immediately silenced her by covering her mouth with his right-hand.

"Even though no one is around, I can't have you blurting my secrets out, can we?" He asked.

He sighed.

"Do you promise me not to tell a living soul?" He asked seriously.

She nodded her head.

"Good..." He removed his hand from her mouth.

"If you do break it... I'll be punishing you severely. I hope that you'll never break the promise." He stated harshly.

"Yes, I understand..." She replied meekly.

Silence built between them again, she averted her gaze from him as he was intimidating her with his raw power that was radiating from him.

Then, she heard his footsteps shifted on the concrete ground.

"So, where's Lucifer? I thought I told him to summon me when something interesting happened." He continued to question, as if the moments before never happened.

She returned her gaze towards him as she heard him talk.

"I didn't think that someone else like you would be able to summon me... it seems that you are strong in your own right, Grayfia Lucifuge." Natsu commented.

E.N.D noticed that she looked away from him, avoiding eye contact again.

"Speak your mind." He ordered, as he stepped forward, intimidating her further.

"I... I-I have... s-some unfortunate... news about Lord Lucifer," she replied slowly, struggling to speak under his pressure of power that he was releasing. "He... h-he's not with us a-anymore. He... he perished alongside w-with three other G-Great Devils in the three-way battle against his F-Father."

Natsu formed an angered expression.

She didn't like the look of it.

"What! Hold up a minute! What do you mean? He's dead? My friend Lucifer, is dead? What battle?! Tell me!" He roared and he roughly grabbed her shirt, hoisting her body upwards.

The room rumbled with his demonic signatures.

Grayfia struggled to breathe once more, his grip was tightening on her shirt, causing it to strangle around her neck tighter than usual. Slowly rising her hand up to grab hold of the demon's hand, trying to make him let go of her.

Rather getting loose from the grip, he tightened it even more.

"P-Please, calm down, E-Emperor E.N.D. He told... me about you b-before Lord Lucifer and I stepped foot in the battlefield be-between the angels and the fallen ones." She stuttered out as her voice was strained, she was frightened of his power exploding in the room again. "H-He told me to summon... y-you after the war b-because he didn't... nng... want to drag you into the mess t-that he has created for himself."

He abruptly let go of her shirt, making her body forcefully drop on the floor. Grayfia choked as she tried to catch her breath again.

"Why..." He mumbled out.

Natsu looked down on the concrete floor.

"Why didn't he summon me before?!"

She could feel the levels of his power rising at an abnormal rate, the pressure around him was dangerous. Grayfia couldn't lift up her hand to stop him, even if she did try to – he would ignore her like an ant.

Short moments afterwards, he let out a burst of power, making the building rumble and shocking the room with fire.

Luckily, Grayfia didn't get hit.

E.N.D gritted his teeth.

He walked away from the devil and faced the entrance of the throne room.

"Tell me what happened in the last few centuries, Grayfia Lucifuge." He demanded in a harsh tone. "Don't miss out any details."

She swallowed hard before speaking, she was had recovered more than forty percent of her energy, her body managed to replenish it quickly. She sat up from her position and answered the emperor.

"On the first layer of the underworld, the devil society that Lord Lucifer has created is still thriving but before the war started, there were seventy-two devil clans and several extra demon clans." Grayfia started to explain. "But when the war has ended; the fallen, the angels and the devils ceased fire with no winner nor peace was obtained. Thus, every faction has suffered a lot of casualties."

"Now, there is only thirty-three devil clans left, most have been extinct during the war and there are some singular devils that come from one of the extinct clans, they have sought refuge with the other devils." She continued.

"What happened in the war?" Natsu asked out of curiosity.

"When the war was declared, our front lines started to head out on the battlefield and–"

"No, no. I mean the interesting parts." He defined, getting a little irritated.

"Right. In the middle of the war, the Heavenly Dragons; Albion and Ddraig, they started to fight against each other and they didn't care about the war that was happening. So, our faction, the devils concluded a temporary alliance with the fallen and the angels to take down the dragons that were interrupting the conflict between us." She explained.

"Albion and Ddraig? I haven't heard from them since my father had mentioned them to me when they were hatchlings." He commented. "It's been so long..."

Grayfia kept quiet for a little while.

"What happened to them? You didn't kill them, did you?" He turned around and asked with a slight glare.

"Well, Lucifer's father, the Biblical God had sealed their souls in Sacred Gears." She replied quickly.

"What?!"

Grayfia had been startled with the emperor's tone.

"E-Emperor E.N.D, p-please calm down!" She begged.

He let out a heavy breath, urging her to continue.

"Sacred Gears are powerful artefacts that are created in Heaven and then, they are bestowed on humans at random." Grayfia explained quickly.

"So... They are alive?" He whispered.

"Their souls are still living but their bodies have been burned to ashes." She replied.

Natsu scratched his chin in thought as the last comment that she made; it couldn't be true could it? He asked himself over and over.

There was silence between them as he continued to think about the Heavenly Dragons while Grayfia was in confusion since the emperor was suddenly in thought. She didn't know what she said that was wrong.

She was about to speak but Natsu beat her to it.

"You say that their bodies have been burned to ashes? How is that possible? Draconic scales cannot be simply burned to ashes, there must be something behind this..." He babbled out questions for her to answer.

"I... I... don't know. I heard them from rumours from other devils." Grayfia replied quickly, avoiding eye contact at the same time.

Natsu reached out and touched her chin, lifting her head slightly to force her to make contact once more, she couldn't help but stare into his onyx eyes that were glaring at her.

"Tell me... truthfully... where were their bodies last seen?" He demanded in a low voice; his demonic echo was ringing in her ears.

Grayfia felt like her ears were being disorientated by his voice.

She couldn't focus.

"I..."

"Speak, Devil Spawn." He demanded, getting impatient.

"T-They were last seen in the north-western hemisphere before their souls were siphoned from their bodies," she panicked.

He stood silent for several moments.

"You're telling the truth?" He asked quietly.

"Y-Yes." She mumbled out.

"Very well... I trust your judgement... Grayfia Lucifuge." He stated in honesty.

It made her heart flutter when the emperor trusted her, even if it was just a tiny fraction of trust.

"Anything else happened?"

Grayfia shook her head.

"You mentioned that you serve the House of Lucifer, correct?" He questioned casually.

"Y-Yes."

"Tell whoever you are serving and tell them that someone is expecting them." He ordered. "You'll be guiding me to the devil you serve, I shall make a judgement to see what you devils have become..."

"A-At once, Emperor E.N.D."

'Tsk, Devils... they've fallen too far down. If only Lucifer was here, they wouldn't be such weaklings.' He thought. 'My demons... soon, I will be coming for you. We shall make the underworld thrive and prosper with my ruling as the emperor once more.'

Then, Grayfia prepared a magic circle for them and Natsu stepped in. They instantly teleported out of the throne room.

°l||l° Awaken His Majesty °l||l°


	2. Fallen Devils

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail.

•ï¡÷¡ï• Tend the Demon •ï¡÷¡ï•

°l||l° Fallen Devils °l||l°

Grayfia and Natsu immediately arrived in front of the House of Lucifer. It was on the first layer of the underworld, located in the far western area.

"I'll be waiting out here, you have two minutes to persuade them to come out otherwise there will be punishment." Natsu spoke seriously.

She nodded her head rapidly.

She quickly entered the House of Lucifer and sped up her pace to find where the four descendants were, there were other maids that greeted her arrival but she waved them off swiftly and continued to her destination.

Opening the wooden double doors that lead to a small underground passage, she climbed down the stairs and made a sharp turn to the left and arrived in front of cold concrete double doors. It had the Lucifer's House symbol craved into it.

She knocked on the door.

Several moments later, the doors opened and it revealed a dimly lit room with a round mahogany table in the middle with wooden chairs surrounding the furniture. There were four people sitting on the chairs, all of them were staring at Grayfia.

She gulped hard.

First, there was Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the famous grandson of Lucifer who was sitting at the head of the round table. Next to him, there was Creuserey Asmodeus, he had his chin rested on his palms and his eyes were eyeing Grayfia. She didn't want to look directly back at him. Then, there was Katerea Leviathan, in her hands were several documents that she was about to hand out and lastly, Shalba Beelzebub, he was the one that Grayfia hated the most. She detested his personality and behaviour to everyone.

"Grayfia, where have you been? I needed you twenty minutes ago." Rizevim asked. "What happened to you?"

He noticed her battle clothes were creased and a few drops of blood on her shirt.

She bowed deeply and spoke her excuse.

"I had some personal business to attend to and that is when I bumped into a little trouble." She replied.

She took a deep breath.

"There's someone important outside the house. He would like to meet all of you." Grayfia stated.

"Oh. And who would that be?" Rizevim questioned.

"It would be best if you see him personally. If you would all please make your way outside quickly..." She trailed off.

"Or what?" Shalba retorted impatiently.

"He says that'll he will give me two minutes to gather all of you to meet with him. There's only less than a minute left, he will do something quite catastrophic when the time is up." Grayfia almost pleaded.

"Very well, let's go." Rizevim replied instantly.

Shalba grumbled while Katerea sighed.

Creuserey stayed silent followed them outside.

All of them quickly paced outside the House of Lucifer and all of them gazed their eyes upon the demon in front of them. Grayfia was the only to step forward and greet the emperor once more while the others stood back, having their guards up. All four of them could sense the enormous aura that was radiating from him.

"Oho, you're faster than I thought. Just eight seconds to spare before I would have delivered your punishment." Natsu stated. "Looks like you avoided it this time..."

Grayfia swallowed hard.

"So, who are they?" He asked. "One of them seems familiar, just a little."

"Emperor, that would be Rizevim Lucifer, it is who I serve." Grayfia introduced. "They are descendants of the original devils who led the devil race."

"Oh? Lucifer? No wonder your aura seems familiar." Natsu commented.

"Everyone, this is Emperor E.N.D." Grayfia introduced again.

"Hello, emperor." Rizevim greeted. "It's so great to have someone like you recognise me."

His voice almost sounded sarcastic.

"Mind your tone, boy." Natsu spoke dangerously.

"It was a joke." Rizevim pointed out.

"I knew that." Natsu replied plainly.

"Oi, don't ignore us!" Shalba yelled, getting impatient of the current situation.

"Shut up, Devil Spawn." E.N.D replied as he launched an attack towards the Beelzebub descendant, a pillar of fire shot up from the ground where the devil was standing and it enough to send him down to his knees.

"Aaargh!"

"Shalba!" Katerea yelled in shock.

Creuserey merely looked down at his injured comrade.

'Only lifting up his finger to command a simple attack and obliterate the targeted area is impressive. Especially when he attacked one of us, a powerful member of the descendants with our ancestors' blood in our veins.' Creuserey thought as he returned his gaze towards the emperor.

"Heh, serves you right..." Natsu muttered to himself.

Luckily, the other devils in front of him didn't hear it despite their enhanced senses.

"Oi, Creuserey do something. He attacked us!" Katerea shouted at him.

"No." He stated simply. "It's Shalba's fault for aggrovating him, he only returned the favour. It's also unwise to attack an enemy who has a higher aura level than us."

Katerea spat on the floor.

"Couldn't have said it better than myself. I commend you." Natsu spoke.

Creuserey nodded briefly.

"Now, now. Let's just head inside for a talk... unless, you want to fight us, emperor?"

Natsu looked at each and every descendant that was standing a few metres away, he was assessing their power levels. He wasn't impressed with female and the brown-haired devil; their power levels were quite low. If he were to have a one on one fight, they wouldn't stand a chance and Natsu, he didn't even need to lift up a finger.

He eyed the black-haired devil, he was somewhat decent, it was higher than the two before but it wasn't high enough to boil the blood within the demon. As for the last devil he laid his onyx eyes on, Natsu could sense potential and he had an instinct that he would be able to put up a good fight, if they were both serious.

"They have fallen too far, huh?" Natsu whispered to himself.

He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Talking is too peaceful. I'd rather fight all of you at once, it'll be easier for me to get to know you all..." Natsu replied eerily.

They were about to reply but he gave them no chance to talk as he disappeared from his standing point instantly and reappeared in front of Rizevim, launching a fist towards the devil. Then, Rizevim was pushed back several metres but he wasn't hurt or injured at all.

Natsu looked at his fist with a small grin.

No damage to either parties.

Rizevim was able to activate his invisible barrier that surrounding him, it protected him immediately from any incoming damage, he was lucky to have that otherwise he would be on the floor right now.

"Come on. Let's go, I'll have all of you attack me at once!" E.N.D declared.

Katerea was the first to attack the emperor from a small distance, using her demonic power to perform spells that could stun the opponent but unfortunately, they were too weak when it came in contact with the demon's aura.

It incinerated the spells into nothingness.

"What?!"

The descendant of Leviathan was in shock, none of her long-range attacks were working. She was proficient in magic attacks but hand-to-hand wasn't her forte. Katerea had to fall back for now and think of another way to attack him while her comrades fight.

Shalba ran forth towards the emperor as he covered both of his fists with elemental energy, boosting his power behind the punches that he launched towards the opponent. Every single attack he threw, it was blocked easily. It was almost as if the emperor knew when the next attack would be coming and where to block it.

The descendant of Beelzebub gritted his teeth.

Soon, he was kicked back several metres and toppled over from the force, making his own body weight fall over on the concrete ground.

Only mere seconds later, Creuserey appeared in front of Natsu and tried to tackle him but the emperor saw it coming and countered the attack with simple but effective punches, pushing the grandson of Asmodeus back.

Katerea came from behind, trying to perform a sneak attack but Natsu managed to fly away in time and kicked her in the stomach, making her collide with Shalba as he stood up.

Rizevim on the other hand, he had two magic circles summoned at the palm of his hands, he was about to summon weapons that were stored in his dimension pocket.

He had a grin plastered on his face.

His blood was pumping in excitement.

"Grayfia, attack him." Rizevim commanded.

She kept quiet for a moment before answering.

"As you wish, Lord Rizevim."

Grayfia sped towards the emperor and had multiple magic circles that were summoned above her, it shot out several icicles from each one and they were heading rapidly towards her opponent. As soon as they were in distance, the icicles were deflected with ease by the draconic scarred wings, it acted as a shield for Natsu.

Being a little surprised by this, she continued forth and created a spear that was made out of pure ice, cold to the touch, she jousted it towards the emperor. He saw this coming and ducked with ease but Grayfia couldn't stop her footing in time and almost toppled over her own footsteps.

E.N.D grabbed hold of the spear with the palm of the right hand, making her stop in her tracks but then, she noticed that her spear was melting.

Her eyes were wide, forming a shocked expression.

Her spear was melting.

She couldn't believe it.

Her ice was unique and only to be mastered by herself. She had never encountered that her icy powers could be melted by a touch of someone else's palm of hands. There had to be something that the emperor was using to specifically melt it since her ice was several hundred degrees cold.

"What's wrong, Grayfia Lucifuge?" He asked, smirking.

She could hear the sizzling from the tip of her spear that was held by Natsu's palm, it was turning into hot steam.

Before she knew it, the icy weapon in her hands were no longer there and she saw an eruption of fire exploding in the emperor's palm and he was about to attack her with his fist of flames.

On instinct, she took flight, sprouting her multiple pairs of devil wings outwards and flew several metres in the air and took distance between herself and Natsu.

Rizevim pulled two weapons out of the magic circles that he summoned. In his left hand, he wielded a longsword that was made out of alloyed steel and in his right hand, it was a short sword. A weapon that could be useful in a flurry of slashes and lunges.

He sprouted his devil wings out like Grayfia then, he flew towards the emperor and swung the longsword high above his head and pulled it downwards, letting the weight of steel drop and the blade let out an ominous wave.

It obliterated the pathway as it went towards Natsu but he was able to block it with his wings, making the dark wave dissipate in the air.

This made Rizevim grin even more.

Natsu blocked and countered all of Rizevim's attacks with his palms and forearms, it was almost as if his skin was made out of steel.

"Is this all you got, Grandson of Lucifer?" Natsu asked, grinning like a battle-maniac.

His adrenaline was pumping.

The other three descendants were a few metres away and they were concentrating their eyes on the one-on-one fight between their comrade and the emperor. They were only a class lower than Rizevim but it showed that the blood within his veins were acting up and the rush of battle was getting to his brain, making him wanting to fight more.

They decided to help Rizevim as they wanted to defeat the emperor since he humiliated them with a small shock of his own power with mere flicks and punches that was enough to hold them down for a while.

Their pride as a devil was too strong.

Their arrogance as a devil was disgusting.

They weren't finished yet.

Shalba summoned a magic circle in front of him and multiple attacks launched towards Natsu, they were the four elemental attacks. Air, water, earth and fire. They were strong spells in their own regard but Natsu deflected the attacks with his wings again but he took the opportunity to eat the flames that were heading his way as he dodged Rizevim's uppercut.

In all of the devils' eye that were looking straight at him, they wore shocked expressions as Natsu ate the fire that was coming his way. Never in their life have they experienced someone eating an element before.

It was strange.

"Thanks for the food, Devil Spawn." He grinned like a madman afterwards.

"W-What?!" Shalba yelled out. "W-Wha? H-How did you do that?!"

Instead of answering him, E.N.D sped towards him and made a fiery fist, launching the high-speed attack towards Shalba's face, making his cheek bones crack and nose bleed. After that one single attack, he was down on the floor but he was able to get back up, he didn't have his guard up in time and got kicked in the face – sending him down once more.

The grandson of Beelzebub's head was spinning, he couldn't get a focus on his opponent that was standing right in front of him, his vision was blurry.

Natsu continued to attack him until he was no longer able to get back up from his feet.

On the side-lines, Katerea was in disgrace and decided to stop the emperor from attacking her comrade, she extended two of her arms towards the enemy then her arms multiplied like branches and strangled the emperor from there.

"I've got you now!" She yelled, pulling him back with her strength.

"Oh?"

Then, the unexpected happen when Natsu got pulled away from the unconscious body. His whole body was lit on fire, ultimately burning the descendant of leviathan's arms into crisp. E.N.D laughed manically as he heard the painful screams that she was making.

Katerea tried to unwrap her extended arms around the opponent but she couldn't.

Something was stopping her.

His iron grip on both of her arms.

He was too strong for her and the fire continued to burn her smooth skin, burnt marks have already appeared and the flames began to get hotter by the second, spreading towards her body.

"Aaahh! Aaarghh!"

Her screams became more predominate.

Creuserey had enough and attempted to release Katerea's arms from the emperor but as he did so, the flames spread in a five-metre radius around him. Creuserey got caught in the fire but it didn't affect him as much as Natsu would have liked but the grandson of Asmodeus did receive a lot of burns on his arms and face.

E.N.D pulled Katerea's arms and threw her across the area, making her body fall limp on the ground. He then took the chance of fighting Creuserey on a hand-to-hand combat fight with fistfuls of fire.

Grayfia was about to intervene but she was stopped by Rizevim.

"Lord Rizevim?" She questioned.

"You don't need to fight anymore, Grayfia." He answered. "My grandfather did talk to you about E.N.D after all, you no longer need to fight the Emperor."

"I don't know where you're going with this, Lord Rizevim." She stated honestly.

"You mentioned that my grandfather decided that you will serve the Emperor, right?" He asked.

She nodded firmly.

"Then, you will." Rizevim replied firmly. "You've served the House of Lucifer for centuries and you've served me for several decades, don't you think it's time for a change?"

"If that's what you wish then I shall comply, Lord Rizevim." Grayfia answered.

"Good." He replied simply.

Natsu delivered one final blow to Creuserey's head to knock him out and he turned towards Rizevim and Grayfia's direction.

"You know, I can hear what you are talking about, Rizevim." E.N.D stated.

"Heh," Rizevim let out a chuckle. "Of course."

"E.N.D... since you heard what I said, you don't object right?"

It was silence for a couple moments before Natsu decided to answer.

"How about we finish this fight? All your other comrades are weak, they don't have the potential to grow in strength." He spoke. "And I'm itching for a really good fight. I hope you can meet my standards, Grandson of Lucifer!"

Natsu engulfed his fists in blazing fire and attacked Rizevim but he was able to block it just in time with his blades. If it was a mere millisecond later, he would have gotten hit in the face with burnt marks. He used his short sword to stab the emperor in the chest but then, it was deflected away by a mere swipe from Natsu, almost twisting the blade three-hundred and sixty degrees.

Rizevim almost let go of the blade.

Taking the fight in the air, Natsu flew upwards along with Rizevim and he ignites his feet with flames, kicking the grandson of Lucifer in the torso at high-speed, catching Rizevim off guard for a moment. He used his devil wings to hold his body weight up in the air. Dusting the slightly scorched clothing off his chest, Rizevim grinned at the emperor.

His adrenaline was starting to pump throughout his body.

E.N.D ignites his feet into flames, propelling himself towards the enemy, and performing a round house kick on Rizevim's left side which he blocked with the longsword. It was an easy block or so he thought, Natsu had put a little bit more power than usual and Rizevim was unable to handle the pressure with his main hand weapon. Natsu's right foot imbedded into the opponent's gut, making him choke out saliva and blood at the same time.

Rizevim was able to recover after several moments after he flew away from the emperor to make some distance between himself and his opponent. He readied himself once more, taking a different combat stance to face E.N.D, who was smirking as he lit his entire body on fire. He boosted himself with a step-up from his right foot and flew towards his opponent with his devil wings, giving him more speed. Both of his weapons were ready to attack as they were brimming with dark essence of energy, it was radiating with malevolence.

At the same time, Natsu performed the same boost as Rizevim and when he was close enough, he caught the short sword with his bare hands and headbutted Rizevim in the chin, throwing his head back and losing control of his flight.

His body crashed into the roof of House of Lucifer, making the building rumble with shock waves.

Grayfia watched the fight from below. She saw Rizevim's body dropped from the sky above her and she wore a worried expression, hoping that Rizevim was well enough to continue the fight. She wanted to fight alongside him but was ordered not to interfere. She could feel the flames from a large distance and the distinctive ominous energy that was radiating from Emperor E.N.D, she couldn't help but shiver in fear.

On the broken rooftop of House of Lucifer, Rizevim slowly got back up his feet. Removing the debris off himself. Luckily, he didn't get any splinters otherwise, it would have been a severe wound – even for a devil like him. Stepping out of the damaged roof, he flew upwards and faced Natsu once more.

"You caught me off guard there, Emperor E.N.D." He stated.

The emperor only kept quiet.

"You really like to talk a lot, Grandson of Lucifer." Natsu commented.

"You make it sound like it's a bad trait." Rizevim retorted.

"More fighting, less talking."

Then, Natsu engulfed his fists with fire and casted both hands together, creating a massive ball of brilliant fire and aimed it at Rizevim. There was no escaping this as it was a high-speed attack even though he tried to jump away from his position, he got caught in the explosion.

The emperor could only grin at the massive explosion he caused.

Grayfia was shocked at the massive explosion that happened above her, it stretched over several miles and the blazing fire was starting to take effect on her body, not even her unique ice abilities could save her from the heat.

She was truly frightened of the emperor.

After the fire subsided, Rizevim was covered in burnt marks. His torso took the most damage as it was scorched and was bleeding heavily with his clothing all tattered in ashes. He breathed rapidly as he tried to take in as much oxygen as possible since the fire that surrounded him made it extremely difficult to breathe. Yet, he was still able to stand his ground, holding both of his weapons in each hand and he was ready to strike once more.

In a blink of an eye, the kiss of steel grazed E.N.D's left cheek and he barely had enough time to jump backwards to create some distance.

He touched the tiny wound with his left thumb, wiping the blood off his face and he stared at the bloodstained thumb.

It was a mesmerising colour.

"Oh? You've finally dealt a blow on me, Grandson of Lucifer." He commented lightly. "It seems that you aren't all talk and show, huh?"

Rizevim took a moment to breath.

"Well, I can't have the Emperor look down on me, can't I?" Rizevim stated. "But you haven't gone all out, haven't you?"

Emperor E.N.D shook his head.

"Of course not. Why would I?" He questioned back. "If I did then I don't think the first layer of the underworld would survive. And, you too, haven't released all your power yet."

"Tch, I thought I was able to hide it from you." Rizevim murmured.

"Nothing can escape from my watch, Grandson of Lucifer." E.N.D stated harshly.

Rizevim looked around himself and below as well, there was quite a bit of destruction everywhere. His comrades had fallen into unconsciousness, they didn't have the power to fight Emperor E.N.D despite their classes as an ultimate. He momentarily glanced Grayfia in the eye and then faced Natsu once more.

"Shall we call it a draw for now, Emperor E.N.D? If we continue any further, the other devils would most likely get involved." Rizevim suggested.

"It doesn't matter if they get involved, they would be burnt to a crisp with my flames." He answered. "But yes, I do agree. We shall continue at a later date... Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

He raised a brow at this.

It was the first time that the emperor called out his name.

"I acknowledge your power; I do hope that you continue to grow stronger like Lucifer... otherwise I would be sorely disappointed in you." Natsu stated truthfully.

"I thank you for your kind words, Emperor E.N.D." Rizevim replied.

"Earlier... Before we fought against each other... it doesn't matter to me if she serves me or not, if she does then she's welcome to." Natsu stated.

He was about to fly away into the distance until Rizevim called out to him again.

"Emperor, how about you drop by in a couple days' time. I wish to talk to you about something that I have planned."

"Tsk. I don't have time for your petty devil plans. I acknowledged you and now you're pushing your luck, Grandson of Lucifer." He spitted out harshly.

"I'd rather ask than not ask at all, you know?" Rizevim stated.

"Very well, I'll listen to what you have to say but you'll have to come to me. I will not come to you as you do not command me." Natsu replied.

"I know. Where would be the appropriate place to meet you then?" Rizevim asked.

"I'll be in the fifth layer at Fuerig Castle, your servant will know where it is." Natsu answered simply.

"Alright then, Emperor. Also... Grayfia is no longer my servant, she is all yours." Rizevim stated.

"Oh? You've made your decision rather quickly." He commented.

"Yes, I have complied with Lord Rizevim's and I am willing to follow with you all the way, Emperor E.N.D." She spoke with honesty in her voice.

"Very well, come to me then..." Natsu spoke.

When she took one step forward, she began making her way to the emperor's side and once she took her final step, Grayfia stood before him.

He grinned darkly.

"We'll be on our way now, I hope to see what you wish to talk to me about, Rizevim Lucifer." He says as he took the Lucifer's former servant's hand and teleported away instantly.

Rizevim smirked in victory as he was now on the emperor's side and he was excited to learn more about him and what else he had to offer once he discussed his plans with him. He turned his eyes towards his fallen comrades and sighed deeply.

"Now then... What should I do with you three weaklings?" He said out loud in a rhetorical manner.

°l||l° Fallen Devils °l||l°

Twelve hours went passed and news spread fast in the underworld. Each and every family knew what happened to the three out of four descendants of the original devils, some were scared to the bone while others were curious about the opponent that they faced. Only Rizevim could answer their curiosity but he refused to do so as he wanted to keep the identity of the emperor a secret to the devils.

He doesn't trust anyone outside of his own circle that he created.

This also meant that the news has gotten to the opposing faction in the devil community, the Anti-Satan Faction. There are quite a few devil families who sided with them, increasing their numbers original numbers and their power levels have also increased by an exponential amount.

"Do you know who could be responsible for their injuries?" Serafall asked.

"No, not at the moment. I can't think of anyone who could do that amount of damage to those ultimate class devils and especially injuring Rizevim whose known as one of the strongest super devils." Sirzechs replied thoughtfully.

"Does it matter who did that to them? I mean, they're injured and knocked out. That means there's someone out there with the power to potentially take all them out – it'll be a great helping hand for us." Falbium stated lazily.

"Yes, but this also means that the person who did take them out, they could be an enemy to us as well. We cannot afford to take that risk since are numbers are only starting to grow, I don't think we would be able to survive if we do ever come across that enemy." Ajuka replied. "We should lay low for now."

They all nod their heads in agreement.

In the House of Bael, they were one of the closest houses to the House of Lucifer. They received the news almost immediately after the surrounding devils had witnessed what they have seen with their own eyes, they couldn't believe it.

"What are you going to do, Lord Zekram Bael?"

"I think it's time for me to visit Rizevim personally," the old man stated as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the exit of his personal room.

"B-But wait! Isn't that dangerous for you? What if the opposing faction finds out?"

"It doesn't matter." He replied. "It's only a quick visit..."

°l||l° Fallen Devils °l||l°

Natsu and Grayfia appeared in front of a barren area with a couple of dead trees, he stepped foot on the pathway that led towards the Dragon Mountains. He motioned Grayfia to follow beside him and she quickly made her way by his side, matching his footsteps as they made their way up towards their new destination.

He softly inhaled the surrounding atmosphere and formed a disgusted expression.

The stench of devils.

Aside from the current devil that was walking with him, who has an alluring scent, he could sense that multiple devils have been crossed this location but he couldn't identify which devil crossed paths here. It was almost safe to say that the devils that he had just met, they haven't stepped a single foot in this barren soil.

E.N.D was mutual with the descendants of the original devils and Grayfia. Though, he favoured more in Rizevim and Grayfia. Especially her since he had eyes on her since the first time, he had met her in the throne room.

He had no idea about the other devils but in his mind, he had already formed an answer and that was he didn't like them, since the stench that filled his nose was awful.

Upon getting closer to the Dragon Mountains, he saw various coloured sprite dragons that was flying towards the emperor. It was almost as if they were greeting his arrival in this area. He let them sit on his shoulders, he could feel their small feet on his bare skin, it was a ticklish feeling.

"Sprite Dragons, they are extremely rare to see." Grayfia commented.

"Yes... they are." Natsu murmured as he guided the small reptile towards the devil.

At first, the little dragon hesitated but acknowledging the emperor's power, it flapped its wings and landed in the devil's soft hand. Falling on its back and rolling around in her palms, it was an adorable sight.

"He's becoming quite friendly to you." Natsu notified.

"Yes, he is." She replied amusingly.

After a while, she sprouted her arms out and let the sprite dragon fly away.

When they arrived at the base of the mountains, they could see cave holes that was spaciously located around the mountains. There were some that had a tail swishing back and forth then there were others that had their eyes glowing in the dark caves, their menacing glare was aimed towards Natsu.

He ignored them.

They were very cautious of Natsu since they have never seen him before in the dragon territory, and since the dragons were several hundred years old, they were able to read the aura levels that E.N.D was emitting. The draconic beasts knew he was strong and knew well-enough not to start any arguments with him, all they had to do was hope that he wasn't after them and hoping that Tannin, their Dragon King would be able to protect them from the demon.

"If I may ask, are we going to meet Tannin, one of the five Dragon Kings?" She asked.

"Yes, we are. I have business with him." He replied plainly.

"I see." Her reply was short.

"Have you met him before?" He questioned.

"Yes, once or twice. It was before the three-way war." Grayfia replied.

"Hmm... In those meetings, what do you think of him?" Natsu asked, curiously.

"Despite what I am, he treats us with respect and we do the same. Well, at least some of us do. There are others who are scared of dragons and some who are too arrogant and they still think that the devils are superior in every other way." She replied thoughtfully.

"I see. It seems that Tannin hasn't changed much since the last time I have seen him." He murmured.

Grayfia went silent.

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the end of the pathway, they saw various dragon species. Ranging from smallest to the largest and there were different types of colours as well, the most common colours he saw were the chromatic colours in different shades.

He immediately stopped in his tracks which caused Grayfia to do the same.

Both of them looked upwards and saw a large figure walking towards them. They immediately recognised who it was and Natsu greeted him casually.

"Hey, Tannin."

His distinctive red eyes were gazed upon the emperor and his accomplice.

°l||l° Fallen Devils °l||l°


	3. Revival of the Etherious

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail.

•ï¡ï• Tend the Demon •ï¡ï•

ll Revival of the Etherious ll

"It's been quite some time, Emperor E.N.D." Tannin replied. "It seems that you are travelling with Grayfia Lucifuge. Well, at least you aren't one of the devils who keep pestering me these days."

"We've been friends for a long time, Tannin. Do old habits die hard?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. I had to respect these devils so that they would in turn, give me the same treatment." He answered.

"You've been pestered by devils?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes, it's always been about the same thing, they don't understand the answer of rejection." He replied with a sigh.

"I see..." Natsu murmured.

"Do you know who these devils are?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes, they are the young generation of the devils and they are the ones who lead the opposing group against Rizevim." He replied spitefully.

"If possible, can you identify them?" She asked curiously.

"Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas." Tannin named out. "They are really annoying."

"Do you know them, Grayfia?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I do. Though, I have never met them personally but Lord Rizevim is trying to deal with them since they opposed us sometime after the three-way war." She answered.

He only hummed in reply.

"Well, enough about those pests. You are here to talk about something, Natsu? I see in your eyes that this isn't just a meet and greet." Tannin spoke.

"Yes, I wish to talk to you about something." E.N.D stated. "Is there a better place for us to talk privately?"

"Hop on my shoulder and I will take you to my private quarters." He replied.

Natsu and Grayfia sprouted their wings out fully, flying upwards and gracefully landing on the Dragon King's shoulder. Both of them had a firm grip on his shoulder and then, Tannin extended his wings out, he began flying several hundred metres into the air, his passengers could see a bird's eye view of the Dragon Mountains. It was a vast area that was filled with beasts, all-kinds alike.

E.N.D spotted a vast amount of trees that were growing a specific fruit, there were some decaying and others were barely the size of palm.

"Tannin, it seems that you are still struggling to grow dragon apples." E.N.D stated without any emotion.

"Yes, it's quite hard to grow them in these areas. I don't think the soil here in the dragon mountains are fertile enough to make them grow bigger." He replied.

Natsu hummed in reply as he thought for several moments.

"I've never been so high up before, especially in the Dragon Mountains, the view is mesmerising." Grayfia commented.

"Yes." Natsu agreed.

Tannin burst out a roaring laugh.

After a few minutes of flying, they were at their destination. Both of them landed on their feet with ease. Tannin shapeshifted to a size of an average human height then he proceeded to open the metallic steel door to his home, it was just one room that was big enough to fit several people.

"Let us sit and discuss." Natsu spoke.

They all pulled out chairs and seated themselves at the table in the middle of the room.

"So, the devils. You say those specific four have been bothering you?" Natsu asked.

"Yes." Tannin replied.

"What is it that they want?" Grayfia asked.

"They wish to negotiate a few plots of land on the lower parts of the Dragon Mountain. I'm not sure why would they want to live near us since we are territorial beasts. One dragon requires personal space, you see..." He explained.

"They already have plenty of space... especially between themselves." Grayfia stated.

"Your kind is extremely selfish, Grayfia. Have you forgotten?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes, I know. I apologise, Emperor E.N.D." Grayfia murmured.

"Mmm... Well, Tannin. How about you let me deal with them?" Natsu suggested.

"Aren't you too busy for that? Don't you have any other tasks to handle?" Tannin retorted.

"I don't. I haven't been awakened for that long, I'm still getting used to the current era." He replied honestly. "I always find pleasure in submitting devils into weaklings."

Grayfia made an uncomfortable expression.

"In order for you to be free of those constant devils pestering you, I have a proposition to make." Natsu stated as he slightly tilted his head to the side.

"What is it?" Tannin asked.

"Come with me to the fifth layer, you and all the others can live there with no involvement with those pesky devils." He proposed.

Tannin's eyes widened.

"Why would you give such an offer to me? I can't possibly accept such request!" Tannin stated with a shocked expression.

"Isn't it obvious? Devils are disgusting. Especially when Lucifer has fallen – they have all turned weak and blinded by arrogance. Especially some of the descendants, though I have taken a liking to Rizevim since he has a good potential whilst Grayfia here, she is quite alluring." He explained casually.

This caused Grayfia to clear her throat quietly but on the inside, her heart was beating rapidly as she replayed his comment in her head.

"Another reason is that the ashes in the fifth layer are becoming fertile, it would be perfect to grow a mass amount of dragon apples for one of the dragon species." He continued to explain.

"Hmmm..." Tannin sounded.

"Do you not agree, Dragon King Tannin?" He questioned.

"I... agree." Tannin wavered.

"You hesitated. What is on your mind?" Natsu asked, raising his right brow.

"What will become of the Dragon Mountains after we leave?" He retorted back in question.

"Abandoned. Untouched by devils. I will make sure of it." E.N.D affirmed. "I think I have someone in mind who will have use of the land."

"Very well. I shall accept your offer, Natsu. Thank you." He replied.

Tannin offered out a hand and shook arms with Natsu.

When Grayfia and Natsu departed the Dragon Mountains, they headed back the Feurig Castle.

"Emperor E.N.D," Grayfia called out.

"Yes, what is it?" He replied.

"Do... Do you really hate my kind?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. Nothing will change that." Natsu answered spitefully.

"Oh, I see." She murmured quietly.

"Come, let us talk as we sit and not idle around." Natsu says as he motioned her to follow inside one of the rooms in the castle.

She gave a firm nod and quickly followed the emperor as he led her into a large parlour, it was initially dark but he clicked his fingers and the candles were lit around the room.

Making everything visible and clear to see.

Natsu motioned her to sit down on one of the mahogany chairs that was in front of a small table that had a bunch of candles melting away as the fire burned. As she gracefully sat down and made herself comfortable, Natsu did the same, he sat opposite of her.

"Now that we are alone, no one to disturb us. I want you to know you better, Grayfia Lucifuge." He spoke softly.

He had a grin plastered on his face.

"I... well, I... It's a long story..." She stuttered.

"We have all the time in the world, don't you want to tell me?" Natsu asked. "Unless you still want to know my side of the story about devils?"

"Yes... I do." She murmured quietly.

"Very well, I shall tell you once you have told me about you." He answered. "I can't have someone serving me if I know little about them."

"I understand." She says.

"Well, go on then." He urged.

Grayfia fiddled with her thumbs for several moments as she thought about how she would speak her words whilst Natsu leaned back in his seat and continued to wait in anticipation.

"Hmm... Let's start with how you came to be the servant of my friend, Lucifer." He stated.

She made eye contact with him.

"It was when I took over the important job from my mother and took her place to serve him with absolute loyalty. My mother... she was on her death bed when she was brutally hurt by an angel, one of the powerful ones. Their light was too potent and it affected her too much that her body couldn't keep up anymore." She explained as her voice trembled a little.

"How did she come into contact with one?" He asked.

"When I heard my mother and Lord Lucifer going to the over world for an important mission. I waited for days and when they came back, both of them were extremely injured and my mother used her last breath to tell me what had happened and to tell me her final request." Grayfia continued.

"What happened then?" Natsu questioned as he found her storytelling intriguing.

"When they were nearly at the end of defeating their enemies, she jumped in to protect Lord Lucifer with her life as they were too late to dodge the attack." She answered.

"I see... that's extremely unfortunate." He replied dejectedly.

"Yes..." She mumbled.

"What was your mother's last request?" He asked.

"She... She wanted me to take her place and serve Lord Lucifer until the end of time." She answered slowly.

Grayfia sighed deeply.

"I failed." She spoke. "I failed miserably; I was supposed to protect Lord Lucifer in the battle but I didn't. I was overwhelmed by the enemies that kept on coming."

She shed tears and they started to rolling down her cheeks rapidly.

Natsu immediately went by her side. She felt her chin being touched by the emperor, he made her look at him as his left thumb was wiping those salty tears away.

"Tears do not suit a pure devil like this." Natsu stated.

She tried to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry, Emperor E.N.D. Seeing me in such a terrible state." She spoke as his touch left her.

She wiped away the rest of the tears herself.

"You did your best to reach out to Lucifer on the battlefield." He spoke.

She nodded meekly.

"There's no need to mourn about it, he thought what he did was best and tried to fight his way through but in the end, he fell along with his comrades. He will not be forgotten. Lucifer will always be apart in our memories." Natsu told.

"Yes..." She murmured softly.

After a while, she had calmed down and regained her composure.

"Is there anything else that you wish to know about me?" Grayfia questioned.

"Do you have any other family members or are you an only child?" He asked.

"I have a brother; his name is Euclid." She answered.

"I see..." He murmured quietly. "What does he do?"

"He works closely with Lord Rizevim." She replied honestly.

Natsu hummed in reply.

"I don't think I have anything further to ask you. Maybe later... when I do want to know more about _you._" He stated as he grinned.

She knew what he was talking about when he had emphasised the last word, fiddling with her thumbs again, she contemplated on how to reply.

"I... I still don't have a decision yet." She stated.

"That's fine... I will be waiting for you." He spoke softly.

Her heart beat increased.

"W-Well, aside from that. You said that you were going to share something about yourself..." She trailed off.

"Yes, you wanted to know why I hate devils so much." Natsu clarified.

She nodded.

"There are many reasons why but I will tell you one of them. It was when the time I disguised myself and became someone else in order to attend one of Lucifer's gatherings that he likes to do every so often. He insisted and continuously invited me even though I rejected his offer so many times that I couldn't even count." He started to explain. "In the end, I accepted."

"Is it one of those Head of House gatherings?" She asked.

"Yes, it was. At that time, there were only twenty-four devil houses. I found it interesting but I hated it at the same time, all I was hearing was about the devils being so superior against everyone else. It disgusted me." He continued. "Then, it was the time when I met the head of House Bael. He introduced himself to me like anyone else but his attitude that I could sense was entirely different."

"Zekram Bael." She noted.

"Yes, his name I would always remember. I hated him to the very bone. All his preaching about himself, his legacy, his house and his power." He continued. "I couldn't bear to listen any longer and so I left the gathering."

Grayfia nodded in agreement.

"He is one of the closest devils with Lord Lucifer." She told.

"I could tell." He replied shortly.

"Next time I meet him, it won't be a pretty sight." Natsu spoke eerily.

"Wait– You don't plan on killing a head of house, are you?" She asked quickly as she stood up, staring into his onyx eyes.

"What else do you expect me to do, Devil Spawn? I do not hold much sympathy towards your kind, I will be annihilating those who oppose me, even if it is you, Grayfia Lucifuge." His tone of voice dropped dramatically and his power went loose a little.

This caused her to drop on her knees and tremble in the power of the emperor, for each and every breath to breathed in, she tried to stay conscious as she didn't want to faint in front of her new master.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry, Emperor E.N.D. I didn't mean to anger you." She stuttered.

Natsu stopped releasing his power and calmed down.

He stared down at her and pulled her up on her feet.

"Let's go, Tannin is waiting outside." He spoke as he left the room.

Grayfia followed behind him swiftly as she tried to calm her nerves at the same time.

When they both exited the castle, they were greeted by a scenery of a huge flock of dragons flying above and they were swarming the fifth layer. It was quite a beautiful sight as their colours decorated the underworld ceiling but eventually, they landed to claim their own territory or to share with one another if they were family or mates.

Tannin flew straight towards the emperor and the devil, he tried not to make the ground quake as he landed in front of them.

"Greetings, Thy Majesty and Lady Lucifuge." He greeted with courtesy.

Grayfia nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello, Tannin. It seems that you were successful in persuading the dragons to move homes." Natsu stated.

"Yes, it was rather easy. Though, some were unhappy since they had to move, the Dragon Mountains was their home as long as they could remember." He replied.

The Dragon King looked around briefly to see his large horde settling comfortably in their new homes, there were a few playful fights in the distance but the Dragon King didn't need to worry over any petty brawls, they were dragons after all.

Everything will be solved with a fight.

He turned his attention towards the emperor again.

"Thy Majesty, you mentioned that there was fertile soil." Tannin reminded.

"Yes, I did." He replied. "I will take you there shortly but before that... Grayfia, go to Rizevim and tell him to meet me here. I have something to show you both later on."

"As you command, Emperor E.N.D." She spoke and teleported away from their sight.

"Are you going to show them the Twelve Keys to the Gates of Underworld?" Tannin asked.

"Yes, I am. It's about time I awaken them. I will be needing their help in the near future." Natsu answered honestly.

"I see..." He murmured.

The Dragon King cleared his throat.

"Well, lead the way then, Thy Majesty." Tannin spoke.

The emperor took the initiative to walk first, and then the Dragon King following beside him, walking in silence for several moments.

"Thy Majesty, I do have one question on my mind since you've awakened." He stated.

"What is it, Tannin?" Natsu asked.

"Will unleash the Beast of the Underworld in the near future?" Tannin questioned.

"Yes, I will be. I won't let my demons open the gate for the upcoming battle between Rizevim and the younger generation, they are too weak to be in presence of the Beast." He answered thoughtfully.

"But you will be doing so in the next battle, when you find the Ouroboros?" Tannin questioned again.

"Yes." Natsu replied simply.

"I see... I will be waiting for that glorious day to come." He replied rather eagerly.

E.N.D smirked ominously.

It took them ten minutes to arrive at their destination.

Tannin saw several miles of grey ashes, there were some in mountainous piles and others that were piled in small hills. He opened his palm and a few moments later, he saw tiny specs of granite coloured ash falling to his palm.

"Where is this ash coming from?" Tannin asked.

"From the fourth layer, there is a mass amount of bloodwood that grows on the fourth layer. My community of demons on the layer above this one takes the lumber and any unwanted pieces were burned away, the ashes make their way and are scattered here." Natsu explained.

Tannin kneeled down, he grabbed a handful of ashes and rubbed them between his fingers. From experience, he could tell that the ashes were extremely fertile since they came from a natural resource in the underworld, it was perfect for the Dragon Apples to grow.

Standing up again, to his original height, he turned towards the emperor.

"I thank you, Thy Majesty. For giving me this place to farm masses amounts of Dragon Apples." He stated in a soft tone.

"It is no problem, Tannin. I hope all goes well for you." Natsu replied. "Now, I need to be off. I am going back to the Fuerig Castle."

"See you around, Emperor E.N.D." Tannin spoke as he waved.

Natsu completed the same action and teleported to his destination.

ll Revival of the Etherious ll

Maids and butlers welcomed the middle-aged man when he walked through the double doors to the House of Lucifer. A calm façade was formed but his violet eyes shows anger, his black fringe were long enough to cover his hidden expression. His black noble attire with red-trimmed outlines on his suit, it fitted his figure comfortably.

His left hand went to his breast pocket and took a crumbled piece of paper out, he quickly read through blurred note then destroyed it in his hands with the power of destruction.

Arriving at his destination, he pushed the wooden doors open without knocking and stepped inside quickly, closing the door behind him abruptly.

"Ah, look who it is? Zekram. Isn't it nice to see you here?" Rizevim spoke in a sarcastic cheerful voice. "How are you doing these days?"

"Cut it out, Rizevim." Zekram spitted out harshly. "Who was it that you fought?"

"Straight to the point. I see." He chuckled in a light-hearted manner. "Hmm... I only recently met him through Grayfia. He's quite a formidable opponent, very strong. I'm not sure what I can compare it to..."

Zekram only gave him a hard stare.

"Old man, don't stare at me like that. You're giving me some chills." Rizevim joked. "Come, sit down. I think your legs needs some rest since you're so old."

"Enough of your jokes, Rizevim. I am here to talk to you seriously." He spoke as he gritted through his teeth.

Rizevim rolled his eyes.

He sat opposite of the grandson of Lucifer. Making himself comfortable in the cow-leather chair, he cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Who is it?"

"An Emperor." Rizevim replied simply, grinning slightly.

"Tell me. Clearly."

"Emperor E.N.D." He replied again. "Are you happy now?"

"No." Zekram shot out. "Who is he? Why is he an Emperor? Will he be a threat to us?"

"Whoa, calm down! This isn't rapid-fire question time." Rizevim called out, then he mumbled something incoherent to himself.

Zekram calmly crossed his arms against his torso.

"Grayfia didn't tell me much nor when I encountered the Emperor, I didn't get much out of him. I was thrilled by fight." He said casually.

"I am unsatisfied by your answer, Rizevim." Zekram grumbled out, glaring at the young man in front of him.

"Of course, you are. You're always like this." He replied bluntly.

"My patience is running thin." Zekram gritted his teeth. "Do not test me anymore."

"Damn, calm down. Can't we just a have a little laugh?" Rizevim asked as his expression turned to enjoyment.

"No, Rizevim." He sighed deeply. "Tell me immediately when you do find anything about the Emperor, I will see fit if he will be in our way or not."

"Hmm... fine." Rizevim replied. "Now, shoo! I have other businesses to attend to!"

Zekram stood up and glared at the descendant in front of him then turned away, heading towards the door. He put his right hand on the door handle and before he was about to exit, he stopped in his tracks.

"Rizevim... You are still naive." He whispered.

Turning the handle forcefully, he opened the wooden door and exited swiftly. Shutting the mahogany door behind him with a slam.

"Ungrateful, Zekram Bael." He sighed.

"Euclid, you're still here, right?" He asked.

"Yes, Rizevim. What is it that you need?" Euclid replied, coming out of his camouflage.

Before both of them could say anything further, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lucifer's grandson spoke.

Grayfia walked into the room, she was surprised that her brother was here as well.

"Ah, Grayfia. What brings you here?" He asked.

"I was told by Emperor E.N.D to bring you to the Feurig Castle," she answered.

"I see..." He murmured.

"Hello, sister." Euclid greeted.

"Hello, brother. It's rare to see you here." She greeted in return.

"I hope that the emperor is treating you well?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, he is." She replied quickly without hesitation.

In truth, she was lying. She didn't know if the emperor liked her or not.

"Euclid, I will be sending you on another mission. We can just ignore the Old Man's request. I want you to go and monitor Old Zekram, even though he is neutral on the outside, I want to make sure that he isn't sharing our information between the other group. If you find out that he is, report back to me immediately." Rizevim ordered.

"As you wish." He replied. "I shall see you later, sister."

She nodded and waved a hand.

"I saw Lord Bael exiting the house as I went in, did the meeting go smoothly?" She asked.

Grayfia remembered briefly about Natsu mentioning that he hated Zekram Bael, she mentally made a note to speak Rizevim with this information.

"Not really, I don't care much of Old Zekky. He's too uptight in the ass." Rizevim replied. "It doesn't matter now. Let's meet the emperor, best not to keep him waiting."

"Very well, I'll teleport us to our destination now." She stated.

ll Revival of the Etherious ll

Natsu pushed opened the doors to the laboratory, it revealed a huge room filled with dozens of cylinder pods and all of them were deactivated. He walked through the doorway, he took a glance to the right and saw the books he left on the table and it has been untouched for more than several centuries.

As he walked towards the centre of the room and there was the Hell's Core. It was round in shape and it was fleshy all over with strands of bloody tissue swaying, it was dripping with blood. Lifting up his hand, he placed his palm flat on the surface and he could feel the hearts pumping inside.

He charged the core with lightning to power everything up.

As the moments passed by, Natsu kept empowering the core until it stopped absorbing the lightning then everything in the laboratory lighted up and the pods were activated, they were glowing an ethereal cerulean colour.

E.N.D stepped back from the Core and looked around the laboratory, he grinned a little as everything was going well.

He motioned his hand which caused the demonic books to levitate in the air and he guided them towards him, he opened the first book and dripped his own blood on the page. Three seconds went by and the page absorbed his blood and it glowed an eminence colour, he completed the same action for all twelve books.

He guided the books in the air and put them inside the pods carefully, as he did not want to damage any of them. When the pods started bubbling slowly, the process of awakening them was in progress.

Then, Natsu heard faint footsteps and they were gradually getting louder and louder. He turned and faced the doors that were open, it revealed two figures that were familiar to the emperor.

"Grayfia and Little Lucifer." Natsu greeted.

"Emperor E.N.D." Grayfia greeted.

"Little Lucifer? Oh well, I'll take that over any other nickname." Rizevim joked. "Hello, Emperor E.N.D."

"You two took your time to get here." He noted.

"Yes, I was just admiring how many dragons there were outside and not to mention, we bumped into Tannin." Rizevim spoke casually.

"I persuaded Tannin to come to the fifth layer since he said that there were devils pestering him and his Dragon Apples weren't growing." Natsu told.

"Hmm... I hope it wasn't devils from my side." He stated.

"No, Lord Rizevim. They were the younger generation who are leading the opposite side." Grayfia interjected.

"I see... Those pests seem to be causing trouble everywhere. I need to deal with them soon." Rizevim noted.

"You're going to go to war with them soon?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I hoping that you would join me. I don't think I have enough to dominate the devils." He answered.

"We'll see." Natsu replied with an indefinite answer.

The emperor turned around briefly and the process was half way done.

"I smell a familiar scent on you, Little Lucifer." He spoke.

"You do?" Rizevim asked.

'Oh no.' Grayfia thought.

"You were talking with Zekram Bael, weren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, have you met him before?" Lucifer's grandson answered.

"I met him centuries ago, when your grandfather was still alive. I mentioned this to Grayfia but I met him when I was in disguise and I loathe him for existing." He replied as he gritted his teeth.

"I see, you're not alone on this matter. Many of us, including me, hate him too." Rizevim spoke rather cheerfully.

"No matter, we can talk about this later in an appropriate place." Natsu stated. "The reason why you are here is because that I want both of you to witness the awakening of my etherious demons."

"Your demons?" Grayfia asked.

"Are they your personal army?" Rizevim questioned.

"They are my immortal demons." He answered.

Both of them formed a shocked expression.

Natsu grinned as he turned around, facing the Hell's Core and he placed his right hand on the large object. He started to mumble a little until the words became clearer but the two devils couldn't understand the language he was muttering in.

I͙̠͍n͓͔͍ ͓̜͈̳̲ͅt̹̼̱͉h̼̳̟e͍̜̦͉͖ͅ ̤̫N̥ig̖̞h͔͓̜̘t̼͕̩̦͍̻ ̗̪̼̤o̭̙̰͙͔f ̗͚B̘͔lo̥̬̺̹͎̘od̳̜̭̤͖ͅ

̬̱̖Ṱ̦̤h͖y̹͓̳̟̖ ̥̜̼̟̱̦ͅh͍͚̹̱̥͖e͕̗̬̮͖a̙̱̟͍̯̗r̦͉͈ts̠͚̟̭̫̭ͅ ̤̼͎w͇̙̺i̯̠͉̰͖ll͖̥̰̫̝ͅ b͎̭̺̘̩͕ͅea̮t͕͓̮

͎̯̠̞̣̼͎M͍y̜̲̟̥̙̩ ͚̱̱̙̩̭͚B̺̼͇̝͖̫l̘o̯o̬͉̟̜̤d̰̖͚͔̘͖ ͙̻̝͉͈i̩̗̰s ͕͖͕̻̬t̳̩ẖ̗͓e ̱͎̩s̙͕͎ͅo͓͕̪̮͍u̟̭̘̥͇̹̳r̪̝̯ce͍̙ ̫̭̭̝o̖̺̫f̳ Po̮̮̯wḙ̘̖͈r͓̠͍̞͉

̖̱̯͔̜W̜͇̝̖̗̦̖h̺̠̻̞̮̬e̜͙͇̺̜n̝̼̣ ̦̥̹̟t̰͎h͍̼̜o͔u̮̬͚͉ͅ ̖͉̤͚w̼̠̺̭̭̼a̻̳͕̟ͅk̗̘͚̹e͔̩

͚̰̗͚͇̦̩I̥̘͎̼͔t̯̞ ̙̺i̱͔̼̬͔̪s̯͈̠͍̦̳ ̩̤̘̼t̥͈͕̘̪i̺̝̜m̺̱̲ͅe̹ ͅto͖̩̳͚͙̫ ͈f̱̹̮̠̖e̜a̘͇st,̺̺ ̘͚͉̗͈͍͚m̟̗̟͓̮̠͕y͖͕̻̠͇ ͔̮̫̗̠̘̱E̞̯̖͈̰t̝͈h̟e̩͎̣r͇̙̻̺i̝͎̣̠ͅo̻̳u͎̠̦̻͈͈s͕̮̩̖ ̟͈͕̖̗D̹e̜̺m̞̱̪̭̝͇o̭͎̠n̼s

̼

U͇n̼͖̝͈̯̠to ͖th̯͈i̮̝̭̗͇̤͔s̳̪͎ ̤͙̦̟̞̪ṇ̬͇͍͇̱͍ew̼͓͙̣̣̼͇ ̺̳͙̤̘e̹͓̫̤r͕ạ̼̤̭̮̜͎ ̳͖͓̫̪

̫W͚̰e̪͓̦̲ ̦s̥͚̹͉ha̩͔͔͎̻l̠l̜͖̦̝͍ ̗̦b̗̹̣͖e̟ k̼̦͉͎̺ṋ͙̣̟̤̤ͅo̰͕̦w̪̯n̜͉̹̻͔ ̙̭t͈̭̖o̰͖͖̖͚̝̜ ̱͕a͓ll̘ ͇͎̥͚

͍̦̙̝̬Do̫͕̟̦͓m̮͙̻i̞̲̲͈n̟̲͈a̤̘̦̺͔͎t̖i͇̙̯̮̟̱o̤͈͖͚͈n̳ i̙̪͖̥̫̪͖s̱̳ͅ ͖̝̭̳̟ṯh̖͇̱̬̬̤ͅe͎̦ ̝̘̗͉̭̪̘k̝e͕͙̟̤͖y̱̠ ̦͍͚͕̜

T͙̻͚ͅḫ̘y̝̣̖͈̹͍ ͉B̭͇̭͈̖͍l͔ọ̹̩̘̬̞̲o̹̱͓̬̙͖̮d̞̟̠͓̯̪͉ ̠i̯̼̰̻̰̤ͅs̰̱ͅ ̝͍̼̖M̜̝̹͎̩y͓ͅ ͚̯̫̙͚̦ͅBloo̹͖̘̲̙d̤̲͓̮ ͕

̳O̳̞̥n̝̰̣̺̠͇e͕̻̘̹͈͕̰ ̝̦͚̙ͅḍ͙͍͍̠̮̦ro̱̙̗͓̫̺p̺̩ ̖̺͉to̫̱͈̹̼ ̬̻͕ṳ̘͚̱n͖̦̰̠̙loͅc͓̥͕̯̤k͓̤̲̝͈̗ ̪̻̙̥͍̻

͍̗̘̬̤B̺̭͙̻̯̳e̦̬͍̯̝a͚s͈̮̪̖̟͇ṭ̭ ̯͈̟̺̜̲ͅof̳̹͎͉ ̫̱t͙he̼̠̖͎̲ ̜̳͚̻̺̪̺U̳̜̭n͎̣͕dḛ̺͇͓r͚͚̞͈̖wor͎͙̞̞̖̦l̻d̠͓͍͉̬̜ͅ ̯͚͚̲͈

̺̹̞̳̝̟̼U̦̤̪n̤̰̣̟l̤̮̤͔͙̱ͅe̼̙̻̠a̭s̲̹͕̖̺͙h̯͎̥̬e̙̙̬d̞͈̫͖͖͇ ͇̟

Once the incantation is complete, the cylinder pods began to let out an ominous aura. Blood was dripping from the fleshy core and then, it glowed brightly with lightning crackling everywhere. It blinded the two witnesses which caused them to cover their eyes.

After fifteen minutes, the brightness died down and they were able to see what was going on. In the pods, they were no longer books. Instead, there were demons. Etherious demons that belonged to the emperor, all of them varied in size.

From left to right, Grayfia and Rizevim saw each of the demons clearly. They all wore the same uniform, stating that they all belong to the same team. An attire that was coloured black with golden trim lines around the edges and then there was the symbol on the right breast pocket, it was the same symbol that the emperor had on his cloak. Threaded with white string, the Tartaros embroidery could be seen clearly.

Following on, in the pod was a cube. Despite its size that could be held in a palm of a hand, it had rocky features on all sides.

"Emperor E.N.D, I suspect that's not a demon." Rizevim pointed out.

Natsu turned his head and followed where Rizevim was looking.

He scoffed out a laugh.

"You're right, Little Lucifer. This one is special. It is not a demon but it is able to change its appearance and body. It can be a menacing creature." He replied. "Don't judge it by its cover."

Rizevim chuckled a little.

Natsu turned back his attention to his demons, he could tell that they were about to awaken, it was only a matter of time. Their energy was becoming more predominate in the air around them.

Then, all of them opened their eyes and moved their limbs, looking around themselves, they were in a familiar situation as they were before. The revival pods. They all got out and landed perfectly on their feet, aside from the cube which floated out of the pod.

Most of them stretched their limbs to loosen up muscle.

All the etherious demons noticed their emperor, they all stepped forward and kneeled before the gracious being in front of them.

"Emperor E.N.D!"

ll Revival of the Etherious ll


	4. Mischievous Dragon King

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail.

•ï¡÷¡ï• Tend the Demon •ï¡÷¡ï•

°l||l° Mischievous Dragon King °l||l°

"Emperor E.N.D."

Their voices echoed throughout the laboratory.

"Stand, my Etherious Demons." Natsu commanded. "Meet Grayfia Lucifuge and Rizevim Lucifer, the Devils."

They all had wary expressions.

"My Emperor, can we trust these two?" Mard Geer asked as he stepped forward.

Natsu nodded.

"Very well." He replied simply.

"What are their names?" Rizevim asked.

"Jackal, Keyes, Kyoka, Tempester, Lamy, Yakdoriga, Plutogrim, Torfuzar, Franmalth, Ezel, Seilah and finally, Mard Geer Tartaros." Natsu named. "They are my Etherious Demons, they are the Twelve Keys to the Gates of Underworld."

"Twelve Keys to the Gates of the Underworld?" Both of the devils echoed his words.

"Where are these Gates of the Underworld?" Rizevim questioned.

"Located on the fourth layer." He answered.

"What's behind it?" Grayfia asked.

"Aren't you a curious devil, Grayfia." Natsu chuckled. "You will both find out in the near future."

She avoided his gaze that was aimed towards her, at the same time, there was another pair of eyes that was eyeing the devil. Seilah eyes was filled with jealousy and she crossed her arms and looked away as she huffed a breath.

"They will be working closely with us from now on, I hope you all will get along well with each other." Natsu stated.

"As you command, Your Majesty." They all spoke at once.

Seilah mumbled her part.

E.N.D had noticed it immediately but he decided to ignore it for now.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I hope in the future; I will be seeing how powerful all of you are. I'll be off to the first layer to attend another meeting. We'll talk later, Emperor E.N.D." Rizevim stated in a casual manner.

"See you then, Little Lucifer." He acknowledged the devil leaving the laboratory.

Rizevim formed a magic circle to teleported out of the room, just before he did so, he looked at Grayfia's direction. Giving her a knowing look, she blinked once to acknowledge what he was trying to say without words.

He waved at the emperor and departed out of the room.

"I have a task for you all to complete." E.N.D affirmed. "Except you, Mard Geer. You will have a different one from the others."

Mard Geer nodded firmly.

"Oooh! A task from our Emperor! This is going to be fun!" Lamy squealed in excitement.

"Calm down, Lamy. Control yourself in front of His Majesty." Kyoka hushed.

"Mard Geer, inform the Demon Kings that I will be meeting them shortly." E.N.D ordered. "You will be attending the meeting with me."

"Very well, as you say, Emperor E.N.D." He spoke as he bowed his head a little.

"I'll see you then." Natsu replied.

He teleported out of the room in an instant.

The emperor turned his head towards the devil.

"Grayfia, since you know the names of younger generation who are leading the other group, you don't happen to have a photo graph of them, do you?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, Lord Rizevim has given me a report of them from Euclid, he has taken a photo of them and has written a full detailed report of prowess in combat abilities and bloodline." She replied swiftly.

"Do you have those reports within reach?" He continued to ask.

"I only have a hologram of their appearance, Emperor E.N.D." Grayfia stated.

"Very well, show us the hologram. You will give me the other details later, understood?"

She nodded.

Clasping her palms in front of herself and her hands began to glow lightly. She opened her palms slowly, forming a magic circle and four holograms appeared above the small circle.

Everyone looked closely and tried to memorise their enemies' face.

"Oi, is this a joke? That girl looks like a kid." Jackal stated as he raised his voice.

"I believe that this is real, Jackal." Tempester mumbled out.

"This is going to be easy!" Jackal yelled.

"Don't underestimate them." E.N.D stated seriously.

"...Yes, Your Majesty."

"Ahaha! Jackal, you got silenced by Our Emperor!" Lamy laughed, patting a hand on his shoulder.

Jackal resisted the urge to smack her around the head. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he calmed down and accepted the situation that he was in. He made a mental note to teach this little girl who had her hand on his shoulder a lesson that she would not forget.

"Listen carefully, your mission is to locate where each of these devils are. Scout out their bases, see how many they have and how many commanders do they have in operation. Lastly, check where is their supplies are stored and where does the supply come from." Natsu ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." They all stated as they bowed their heads slightly.

"Make sure you are not seen. If you do, I will know and there will be punishment." He replied. "Now go!"

All except one started to exit out of the room.

Seilah was the one who stayed behind.

"Do you have a question to ask, Seilah?" E.N.D asked.

"No..."

"What is it then?" He asked again.

"Can I speak with you alone?" She asked, in a gentle voice.

Instead of replying, he looked at Grayfia and motioned her to wait outside of the castle for him. She nodded her head and swiftly exited the room, leaving the two demons alone in the laboratory.

It was silence between themselves.

Natsu stared at his demon as he fidgeted with her thumbs, contemplating on what to do.

"I noticed that you mumbled earlier, what's wrong?" He asked.

"The devil." She replied. "I don't like her."

"So? You're both different from one another, I know you hate devils because of my hatred towards them but Rizevim and Grayfia are different. They prove themselves worthy." He explained.

"B-But!" She stuttered.

"But what?" Natsu asked.

"I don't like the way she reacted; I don't like her at all!" Seilah exclaimed in jealousy.

"You feel jealousy." He stated simply.

"I'm not jealous." She pouted.

He chuckled out loud.

"You don't need to worry about her." Natsu breathed out.

"But...!" She said.

"You do not need to worry about her." He repeated.

"If you don't like her then I can do nothing that changes your mind because I have taken an interest in her." Natsu admitted.

Her lips trembled a little.

Instead of answering, she abruptly wraps her arms around the emperor and kissed him full on the lips. He reacted immediately and returned the action but not as passionately as the etherious demoness. As they both manoeuvred their lips against one another, Seilah let out a soft moan and she made him open his mouth with her tongue.

They tackled with each other then, he pushed her aggressively on the laboratory table, making her squeal loudly. They continued to make out heavily until she ran out of breath, making her first to separate from the lip locking session.

His scent was intoxicating her lungs.

"Natsu... I missed your touch." She murmured.

"You crave me since the start." He noted.

"Yes... I want to be with you, to be one with you..." She whispered.

He pulled her up, making her stand on her feet again.

Natsu placed both of his hands on the sides of her head, gently holding her in place and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I promise you; I will show you all the love that you want from me." He promised. "I'm sorry I denied you."

She pecked him on the lips.

"There's no need to be sorry, Natsu. I am the one who should be. I had mixed feelings and I wanted your attention..." She trailed off.

"Maybe later, I will give you what you want. Will that suffice?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, it will be more than enough." Seilah answered.

"Good." He spoke simply.

"I want to spend more intimate days with you." She stated.

"Now, let's not get ahead of yourself. I already promised one day." He reminded.

He grabbed her right hand and lifted it up to his lips, her gently kissed each fingertip softly.

"We will continue this later, Seilah." He spoke, kissing her on the forehead in reassurance.

She stepped back one step and smiled gently at him.

"Now go." He commanded.

Nodding her head, she swiftly teleported out of the room to join the others.

Natsu sighed deeply before exiting the laboratory.

°l||l° Mischievous Dragon King °l||l°

Grayfia looked up from the ashen grounds and gazed towards the opened double doors, she saw the emperor steadily making his way to the entrance.

"Emperor E.N.D." She greeted, bowing her head slightly.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come, we shall make our way to the Demon Kings." He stated.

She nodded.

Following the emperor towards their destination, it was silence for the first few minutes until Grayfia spoke up.

"Emperor E.N.D?"

"What is it?" He questioned.

"The Demon Kings… can you tell me about them?" She asked.

"They are third in command of the underworld." He answered. "There is a total of ten, each and every single one of them are important asset to running the underworld smoothly and they each have a vote to cast if there is an election of a specific subject that needs their attention."

"I see…" She mumbled.

"All of them are powerful in their own right because they hold a title each to represent the power, they hold within them and they have a powerful influence in the community of demons and others alike." He continued. "They are ancient demons, almost as old as I, they follow me through and through since their God was long gone from this plane. He left them here."

"If I may ask, Your Grace?" Grayfia asked.

"Speak."

"Who is their God?" She asked timidly.

"Long and forgotten, he holds the symbol of ancients. He is called Zaros, the Lord of Empty Promises." He answered swiftly. "You won't recognise him since he only stayed on this plane for a decade and disappeared millenniums ago."

"Oh…" She replied dejectedly.

"Enough about the God. You wanted to know about the Demon Kings?" He asked.

"Yes."

"First is the Blazing Demon, one who has control over heat and burns his enemies until they're cooked to the bone. Second is the Corrupting Demon, having a conversation with him is one of the best but his powers are devastating to an army, slowly poisoning them until they fall and no longer walk like a cripple. Third is the Frostborn, just like you, his powers are ice but more disastrous since he has combined his ice with the Cocytus and he slayed the Arch-Glacor from the World of Leng, a monstrous beast in its own right." Natsu explained.

"World of Leng?" She asked.

"If you are able to defeat the Great Red, he will let you choose to go to one of the many realms. Naturally, you are able to ask the Dragon God which realm is what and he will tell you the information about them." He replied.

"Did you defeat the Great Red?" She asked curiously.

"I wouldn't say defeated... Let's put it at a draw." He answered slowly.

"I see..."

"So, if you do come across Leng. It's a frozen world with a bleak and jagged landscape of dark stone mountains. It has very strong winds and many large blizzards. Also, has an eternal, frozen plain, miles deep and several large cities encased in ice." He continued.

"It almost sounds like Helheim." She retorted.

"Helheim... I haven't heard that place in ages..." Natsu spoke distastefully.

"Emperor E.N.D? Is everything alright?" Grayfia asked softly.

"Yes, everything is fine." He says, gritting his teeth slightly.

"As you say..." She mumbled, feeling concerned for the emperor.

"Carrying on. Fourth is the Glorious, one who loves to battle with anyone and he always comes out to the top, claiming the victory. Fifth is the infernal, another Demon King who has expertise in the fiery heat, setting flames to his opponents just like me but he doesn't hav– Never mind." He abruptly stopped talking.

"Your Grace, are you sure everything is fine?" She asked again.

"Yes." He replied.

"Very well..." She mumbled, trailing off.

"Sixth is the Obscured, he drains the enemy's life and consumes their souls. Seventh is the Pestilent, another Demon King who specializes in poison but only much deadlier." He explained, he turns around and stepped in front of Grayfia, surprising her in the process.

He whispers in her ear.

"Once you're in his grasp, he will never let you go. His poison will flow through your veins and in your blood, coagulating every pathway, stopping the blood from reaching your heart."

He stepped back and glanced at her face.

A terrified expression was formed.

Turning around and Natsu continued to walk. Grayfia snapped out of her moment and followed the emperor, she made a mental note to not encounter the Pestilent in battle.

She didn't want to die yet.

She hasn't fulfilled her duties that Lucifer asked her to complete.

She shivered a little as the words echoed through her ears.

"Eighth is the Rending, by just looking at his enemies in observation, they bleed like no one's business. Ninth is the Shattering, his stomps and punches replicate an Earthquake, shocking his enemies with brute force. Lastly, the Tenth is the Terrifying, his ability to make his opponents lose the will to fight and make themselves suicide with their own power." He ended the explanation as he stopped walking.

"Anything to say, Grayfia Lucifuge?"

"I... They are... They sound very formidable and dangerous in battle." She answered as she struggled to find a suitable answer.

"Yes, they are. They always will be. Zaros is a young God after all but he is still very powerful and those are his creations. You will not underestimate them or his power." He stated seriously.

"Yes, Emperor E.N.D." She replied honestly.

"Good." He whispered. "We're here."

They stood before the tallest walls of the underworld, there were many demon guards on duty, Watchers of the Wall. Stood behind them, was an absurdly large castle, it was ten times the size of Feurig Castle.

Grayfia swallowed hard.

She met gazes with the many Watchers and they all noticed her. Every single one that was nearby, their abyssal eyes were intimidating. She could tell by instinct that they knew she was a devil spawn and she wasn't welcome.

No devil was ever welcomed here.

Natsu threw a draconic fireball into the air, it lit up the surrounding area like a beacon. Now, all eyes were off Grayfia and instead, they all stared at the emperor.

"Open the gates! The Emperor has arrived!"

As the gates slowly opened, all the guards saluted as Natsu walked through the gates with Grayfia followed behind him closely.

"HAIL THE EMPEROR!"

Their voices roared and it echoed throughout the area.

Approaching the castle, Mard Geer leaned off the walls and bowed slightly towards the emperor. He briefly glanced at the devil and quickly nodded in acknowledgement that her presence was noticed by the etherious demon.

"Your Majesty." He greeted.

"Did you inform them?" Natsu asked.

Mard Geer nodded.

"Good. Let's meet them, shall we?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." He replied swiftly.

Natsu walked through the open doors with his right-hand demon beside him, Grayfia was walking behind them at a small distance.

As they entered the massive open area, Grayfia could only see a beacon that as lit brightly in the middle. Everything else was dark. Despite her senses of seeing in dimly lit places, she couldn't see anything in the room.

She was frightened of what would come her way.

Only the beacon could distract her.

She could feel the warmth of the blazing fire and her eyes were glued on to the mesmerising light, she couldn't take her gaze off it.

"Our Emperor, Lord of the Everlasting Fires. We, the Demon Kings, have been very eager to meet you since your awakening from the long slumber."

Their voices made Grayfia jump a little, it made her mind panic a little and stayed on high alert since her vision was useless in this situation.

"It's been quite some time, Kal'gerions." Natsu finally spoke.

"Before we discuss our issues... Why is there a Devil Spawn following you, Our Emperor?"

"Is there a problem?" He asked them.

"No, Our Lord."

"Good. Now, before I talk about any serious business. I want to let you know that all the dragons and the Dragon King Tannin has relocated on the fifth layer. Thus, the Dragon Mountain on the first layer is completely empty. I want two thousand abyssal guards to be there by the next day." Natsu stated.

"Will that be our base on the first layer?" Mard Geer asked, whispering to the Emperor.

"Yes." E.N.D whispered back.

"This will be the first home on the first layer since the devils have taken most, if not all spaces on that layer." Natsu stated, speaking to everyone.

"Very well, we shall assist you in creating the Dragon Mountains into a home that you require."

"Good, now let's talk about war." He spoke as he grinned a little.

North of the beacon, a crimson fiery flame lit up in the darkness. It was the Blazing Demon King's flame, Grayfia felt the ominous aura that was radiating from that direction, she shivered in fear.

"Who are we going to war with?" The Blazing asked.

"Devils. Who else? Unless you wish to fight Gods, Effluxam." Natsu answered, stating the obvious.

'Effluxam... A strange name for a demon. The Lord of Empty Promises must have spoken a different ancient language to name his creations, only the emperor would recognise them...' Grayfia thought.

She shook her head to clear her mind and paid close attention to the conversation between the Kal'gerions and Emperor E.N.D.

"If you ask us to fight Gods then we shall do as you command, Our Emperor." Effluxam stated.

"Of course, you would never go back on your words..." Natsu murmured.

There was a little silence between themselves and then, another flame was lit. West of the beacon, it was an ice-cold flame. It made Grayfia shiver again but not in fear, it was the cold. Despite her affinity of using ice, she couldn't withstand the freezing temperatures that was radiating from the western flame.

It was peculiar.

She remembered that one of the Demon Kings has slayed the Arch-Glacor from the World of Leng, she couldn't imagine what an Arch-Glacor would look like. To survive the temperatures of Leng and to defeat a strange beast was a challenge for an undefeated champion.

"Are we going to eradicate them all?" The Frostborn asked.

"No. At least not yet. There are only a few devils that have proven worthy to me, the others can be dusted away." Natsu replied.

"There are worthy Devils?" The Demon asked again.

"Yes, Fractiel. There is always someone worthy in a species." Natsu replied in a monotone voice.

"My apologies, Our Emperor. I didn't mean to question you in such ways." Fractiel apologised.

"Do not worry, it's fine." E.N.D replied, waving it off.

The emperor turned to Grayfia and he tapped her shoulder, she turned to the east to face the emperor, looking at him directly in his eyes.

"How many devils are there in the enemy's faction?" He asked.

"300,000. Less than one hundred only possess a powerful bloodline of power and 50,000 are High class devils that are particularly strong in their own right. 130,000 are middle class devils but they do not possess any bloodline strength, they only count on their training that they receive from their masters and the remaining numbers are lower class devils, Emperor E.N.D." She answered honestly.

"Very well, I trust your answer." Natsu replied.

He turned and faced the beacon again.

"I will be needing 10,000 demons from each of your platoons, you will be the commanders on the battlefield." He stated.

"Only 10,000? Shouldn't we need more on the battlefield?" Effluxam asked.

"Are you questioning your demons and comrades' ability to fight?" E.N.D spoke in anger.

"No, Our Emperor. I just wanted to make sure..." He croaked.

"Then, 11,000 would suffice." Natsu requested. "All of you will make an appearance on the battlefield, there will be no excuses. If I do not see you there, I will punish you accordingly in the name of Zaros, your Lord of Empty Promises."

"Yes, Our Emperor. We understand the orders that you have given us."

Their voices echoed once more.

"I expect all of you, the Demon Kings, to be ready within three months." Natsu stated. "This meeting is adjourned."

The northern and the western flame extinguished, Grayfia could no longer feel the coldness from the western flame. Now, she wanted to be out of this ominous place.

Natsu turned away from the beacon and headed towards the entrance to exit, Mard Geer followed instantly while Grayfia stood in her place for a few moments. She stared at the emperor's back and she could sense his anger raging within him yet he did not express it openly, snapping out of her thoughts, she quickly followed the emperor and his right-hand man.

Once they were outside the huge castle and walked past the wall, passing the Watchers of the Wall which Grayfia glanced towards, only for a brief moment.

"My Emperor, are we going to attack the devils when they are unprepared?" Mard Geer asked.

"Yes, we are. I would rather launch the attack when they are at their weakest since it'll be easier to wipe them all out." Natsu replied.

"I see..." He replied, nodding at the thought. "Is there anything else that requires my attention?"

"Yes, there is. You will attend to the rest of the team and join them in their scouting mission. Make sure they don't do anything reckless, if they do... tell me immediately." Natsu commanded.

"As you wish, My Emperor." Mard Geer replied and teleported out of the area instantly.

Now, it was just the two of them. An Emperor and a Devil Spawn.

"Grayfia," he called out to her.

She turned attention towards E.N.D and stared in his eyes directly, waiting for a command.

"Have you thought about your answer from the first time we met in the throne room?" He questioned out of the blue.

Her eyes widened a little.

"I... I'm sorry." She apologised. "It slipped my mind, I forgotten about it."

"Shhh. There's no need to apologise." He replied. "You can make a decision now, can you not?"

Putting her on the spot, she didn't know what to do.

"I... I can't think of a decision." She stuttered.

He lightly growled.

"I have waited long enough for you to make a decision, Grayfia Lucifuge. You do not want to keep me waiting, do you?" He spoke harshly.

"No, I do not." She replied quickly.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you in the throne room, you had mixed feelings about it." He stated. "How about if I kissed you right now, would you like it or would it be the same feelings from before?"

"I remember." She recalled.

He stepped closer towards her. Once he was close enough, she breathed in his scent that intoxicated her senses, her breathing was unsteady. He could feel her hot breath on his skin, it made him want to touch her more. And so, he did. Stepping closer to her body, he caressed her cheeks and kissed her again on her luscious lips. Natsu heard her squirms that she let out in satisfaction and it only made him kiss her more aggressively.

A short sweet touch to the lips turned into an unbreathable lip locking session.

After a while, he separated from the kiss and stared into her glistening red eyes.

"Did that help make a decision?" He asked.

"I'm not sure..." She whispered.

"Is it because you serve me and tend me? Is it because I'm your new master? And you've never felt such feelings like this before in a servant and master relationship?" He questioned rapidly.

"Yes, it is." She answered truthfully.

"Then, how about we change that?" He continued to interrogate. "Don't you want to experience it?"

"I do..." She replied.

"What's stopping you from doing so?" E.N.D asked.

"I don't know," Grayfia answered honestly as she looked into his eyes.

"If you don't know, then how about I express my feelings towards you?" He says.

"Okay, I'm willing to listen..." She trailed off.

"Even though it's been a short amount of time that we've seen each other, that doesn't matter to me, the most important part was that I get to see you with me and I truly care about you. No matter what others say about us, I want to be with you." He stated honestly.

"You care about me...?" She parroted.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"But... those times... when you didn't say my name but instead, addressed me as a Spawn." She spoke, avoiding his gaze.

He cupped her cheeks again, making her look at him.

Her face was even more heated than before.

"My anger within me, rages on for as long as I can remember. I addressed you that way before because it eases the burning rage. Do not get me wrong, I do not hate you. I merely have hatred towards other devils." He explained.

"You've told me one of the reasons why you hate the devils, how many other reasons are there?" She asked.

"I cannot count but there is one that stands out from the rest. They did something unimaginable... it will be a story for another time." He answered seriously, there was no room for an argument.

Natsu kissed her gently on her forehead, this made Grayfia blush lightly.

"So, now you know a little more. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Then, do you want to be with me?" He questioned.

"I do, I want to give this feeling a chance... and... I want to be with you more, to share these feelings with you." She spoke truthfully.

"I'm glad you finally gave an answer." He replied.

By the seconds that passed, his face inched closer and closer towards Grayfia, she couldn't resist anymore and she took action first. Planting her lips on the emperor's and snaked her hands around him, embracing his body in her arms like she wanted.

On instinct, she pressed herself against him.

She could feel herself getting hotter by the moments that passed by, she didn't want the moment between themselves to end.

Natsu was enjoying the moment and he maneuverer his lips against her soft plump lips, he pressed harder into a more aggressive action. Her soft moans became more predominant in the surrounding area.

Grayfia parted from the kiss, she breathed heavily, trying to take in all the air to catch her breath. She gazed into the emperor's onyx eyes; she saw softness in them.

"In our moments when we are alone, you can call me Natsu. No titles are needed." He whispered in her ear.

She could feel his hot breath against her skin, she couldn't help but shiver in delight.

"Natsu..." She spoke, her voice was a little raspy.

"Natsu..." She repeated.

He kissed her once more, this time, it was a chaste kiss.

He smiled gently.

Her face lightened up as she saw his smile. In return, she formed the gentlest smile she could offer to him.

"Come. Let us head back to Feurig Castle, Grayfia." Natsu stated.

She nodded.

He held out a hand which she accepted. Hand in hand, they took their time to go back to the fifth layer of the underworld.

°l||l° Mischievous Dragon King °l||l°

Earlier today, he had met with the Demon Kings again, they all had their turn to discuss ideas and to create the perfect plan against them.

Now, E.N.D was on his way to the Forbidden Forest. It was located on the first layer of the underworld. Every time he would visit the first layer, it always disgusted him since the devils live here and the air had this permanent stench of devils which he detested.

Upon entering the forest, he could hear this eerie sound in the distance. He waved it off as if it was nothing since there were other creatures and animals alike living in the same area. The further he got into the forest, Natsu sensed someone nearby.

They were hundreds of meters away but it was getting closer and closer, he didn't brace himself as he knew that other creatures in the forest wouldn't attack him except for one. Looking towards the direction that the bushes were moving and the trees were swaying from side to side, he looked up and there was the one and only large beast that would attack him in such manner.

Tiamat, the Dragon King, flew out of the trees and pounced on to the emperor. Knocking him down in the process and he pulled her down with him. She was a large draconic western dragon and she had her claws dig deep into the forest grounds while she rubbed her scaly head against E.N.D in affection.

Natsu's expression remained calm.

"Tiamat." He called, getting her attention.

She stopped what she was doing and licked his face like a dog.

"Tiamat." He called again.

She stopped her actions again and stared at the demon beneath her. She breathed lightly on his face, teasing him slightly but instead, Natsu got a little more annoyed by the second.

"Tiamat." He called again for the third time.

He grabbed her head and flipped their positions and now, the emperor was on top.

"You're so aggressive towards your mate, Natsu." She purred.

He ignored her ridiculous comment.

Natsu pulled a fist and launched it towards Tiamat but she saw it coming and dodged to the side. His fist was buried in the ground and he glanced at the dragon, he hissed in the process as he recovered himself and stood up from the ground.

"Darling, why would you hit me?" She asked in innocence.

"You are annoying me, Tiamat." He stated, gritting his teeth slightly.

"In what ways?" She retorted.

Then, she attacked him with her claws but he dodged easily.

"Stop this now." He commanded. "I want to talk to you seriously."

"Oh? Do you now?" She spoke in a teasing manner.

"Yes, I do." He answered.

"You started the fight, now you need to end it. Otherwise I won't be talking to you, after all, you ditched me for several thousands of years." She whined.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, I'll enjoy watching you squirm under my grasp." Natsu stated as he got into a combat stance.

He flew into the air and launched himself towards her, aiming to kick her in the stomach. She blocked the attack with her forearms and she pounced on to him again, making them fall to the ground once more.

He attacked with a flurry of fiery punches and elbowed her head towards the side, Natsu managed to escape from her grasp and he jumped on to her back, trying to strangle her neck with his legs but in retaliation, she manoeuvred swiftly, trying to get him off.

To no avail, she couldn't.

After some struggling moments, she fell on her back, crushing E.N.D with her body weight.

"Gah! You're too heavy, Tiamat. Get off." He yelled in annoyance.

"How rude! That's not the type of comment you say to your mate." She spoke. "I'm offended."

She smacked him with her tail but he managed to grab it, she stopped her movements and glanced at him dangerously.

"Darling, my tail. Can you let go?" She asked, she moaned slightly at his touch.

There were no signs of letting go.

"It's sensitive." She continued.

He held on tighter and threw her towards the trees, she braced herself with her scaly wings. She got on her legs and stood up, trying to tower over him and she breathed out a chaotic breath then Natsu attacked with his own, he breathed out his own fiery flames. In contact with Tiamat's breath, there was an unnatural force between the two and it burned the surrounding area. All the trees and bushes disintegrated into ashes, the creatures nearby flew as far away as possible, avoiding conflict between two beasts trying to dominate each other.

Ending their breath attack, Tiamat launched herself towards Natsu but he dodged in the process and kicked her in the shin, making her fall back on to the ground. He threw a large ball of fiery flames towards her, it was too late for her to dodge and instead, she embraced the attack by eating the flaming ball.

"That was a tasty treat, my mate." She teased. "Care to give me another? In a more sensual way?"

He spat on the ground.

"There, are you happy?" He asked, grinning slightly.

"Ewww! No, that's not what I meant!" She squirmed.

E.N.D chuckled out loud.

"Why don't you show me, Dragon King Tiamat?" He taunted as he readied himself in a battle stance.

"Now, you're asking for it!" She shouted.

They continued to fight, trying to dominate each other with their fists and claws. Natsu attacked with an onslaught of draconic flames but it had no effect since her scales were protecting her to the fullest. Instead, the flames he launched were swallowed by Tiamat. Then, she was headbutted to the ground and Natsu grabbed her tail again then throws her high in the air but she managed to fly away and land on the ground perfectly.

"You grabbed my tail again; do you like it that much?" She asked, teasing him again.

"I'm not going to answer that." He answered.

She sighed heavily.

E.N.D lifted up his hands in front of himself, lightning started cackling around both of his hands and flames started to light up, he looked at his opponent and he charged his attack.

Tiamat, on the other hand, she knew that her mate was getting slightly serious right now. She only waited to anticipate an attack; she didn't want to attack first as she wanted to avoid that white lightning.

She remembered the last time she came in contact with her mate's lightning, it wasn't a pretty sight since she was in her human form. It's been more than seventeen hundred years since that incident and still remembers it to this very moment.

It gave her an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

Natsu had his whole body surrounded with fire and electricity, he looked towards his mate who was a little nervous.

"What's wrong, Tiamat?" He questioned; his expression showed excitement.

"Nothing is wrong, Darling." She lied.

She was afraid of his lightning to the point where she didn't want to be near her mate.

"Don't you want to give me a hug, Dearest?"

"Maybe later..." She answered hesitantly.

Natsu flew towards her and shot out his right arm to launch a fiery attack and then his left arm electrocuted Tiamat. Despite being in her draconic form, she still took some damage from the attack and she tried her best to hold in the pain but E.N.D was doing too much damage to her body, she gave up.

"Arrggh...! Aaah... Aaarrrrhhh!"

He stopped his attacks and walked towards her twitching body that was laying on the ground.

"Do you give in?" He asked.

"Y-Yes... Please... Natsu, ease the pain for me..." She replied slowly, stuttering a little.

He diffused his fire and lightning around his body and kneeled in front of Tiamat's body, he healed her body with the healing spells. He learned them since he came to the underworld, his spells were efficient enough to heal all the burnt marks and ease away the small wounds and pain that kept coming.

"It's your fault that you didn't answer me when I called out your name." He stated, sighing heavily.

"I just wanted to tease you a little, Darling." She answered.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it's the truth. You are the one who took it too far and started the brawl." She replied.

She huffed and turned her head away from him.

"But... I love having a brawl with you, Darling. It's always so easy with you, letting out some stress." She teased.

Natsu smacked her around the head lightly.

"No dirty thoughts." He stated seriously.

"But you love them, don't you?" She asked rhetorically. "I want to be with you again, especially now, since you've awakened from your long slumber. You do realise that you left me alone in dozens of mating seasons?"

"I'm not going to answer that, Tiamat. You can get over it." He answered simply, shrugging it off like it's nothing.

"I'm touched."

"Enough. I want to talk to you about something else." He stated seriously.

"What is it, Darling?" She asked curiously, she turned her head around again to face with Natsu.

"Tannin and his flock of dragons have moved into the fifth layer with me and the Dragon Mountains are empty except I requested two thousand abyssal guards to be there, it'll be our base on the first layer." He answered.

"And I need to know this because...?" She asked.

"I want you to claim the territory and make sure no devils will cross paths with the Dragon Mountains." He explained.

"Ooh! You just know how to treat me!" She exclaimed and rubbed her head against her mate.

Natsu didn't stop her instead, he welcomed it.

"Also, I will be going to war with the devils soon, I will be attacking them when they least expect it." He replied.

"You are? You're not going just with your elite twelve, aren't you?" She asked, worryingly.

"No, of course not. Who do you think I am?" He grumbled.

"My Beloved Darling, who else?" She cheered him up.

He placed a hand on Tiamat's head, softly rubbing her head in a loving affection. Aside from the tweeting noises in the background, there was a comfortable silence between them. E.N.D smiled at Tiamat's as she snuggled a little against his hand, he remembered the times that they had moments like this many times before.

In places like the overworld, she had shown him that there were beautiful places and they would spend their time wondering around and keeping each other company.

"Now, will you kiss me on the lips, Darling?" She requested.

"Not in your draconic form, it will be awkward." He replied.

She got up and pounced on Natsu, placing her right claw on his body, making sure that he wouldn't escape.

"Watch closely, Darling." She whispered in his ear.

He gulped hard, anticipating of the next events that was going to happen. Then, Tiamat the Dragon King transformed into her human form.

She didn't have any decency to cover herself up.

°l||l° Mischievous Dragon King °l||l°


	5. Eyes of Odin

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail.

**Warning: This is a Rated-M chapter as it contains sexual content. Viewers Discretion Advised.**

•ï¡÷¡ï• Tend the Demon •ï¡÷¡ï•

°l||l° Eyes of Odin °l||l°

Natsu watched closely as his mate transformed into her human form. Slowly, her draconic body turned into a woman's body. Her curves and plump round ass that represented an hourglass figure and most importantly, to Natsu, he couldn't take his eyes off her breasts. He wanted to touch Tiamat so badly, his heart rate was accelerating as the second passed by swiftly, his hands were visibly shaking and his breathing was in short breaths.

"Darling, did you see... everything?" She questioned in a teasing manner.

"Yes, I saw everything." He admitted.

"Uawh! You're so cute, my Darling!" She squealed in excitement.

She embraced him tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her body was pressed against him and she could feel his warmth spreading on to herself. She snuggled her head under his chin and gave him small wet kisses from the base of his neck then trailing upwards to his jawline. In a swift moment, he captured her soft lips and he wrapped his arms around her body.

He motioned his hand across her back, feeling her smooth skin. Natsu's hand went further downwards, reaching towards her rear and squeezing her flesh softly, this made Tiamat moaned loudly into the lip locking session.

"Darling... I've missed you so much," she spoke in-between the kiss. "I've missed your touch. I want you to touch all of me."

"Tiamat..." He whispered.

Their tongues intertwined with each other, dancing around for dominance as the session became hotter and harder to breathe but they both manoeuvred their lips against themselves, tasting each other to the fullest.

Tiamat's moans were ringing in his ears. Thus, it made Natsu kiss her in a more aggressive manner and not letting any room for movement as he wanted to dominate her since his instincts were roaring out. He changed their position by rolling himself over whilst in the heated session, now E.N.D was on top of the Dragon King who was helplessly trying to fight back with her own tongue.

Soon, the kiss ended with Natsu plastered a satisfied smirk. However, Tiamat was in a state of catching her breath, taking in large amounts of oxygen to calm herself down.

"You're very tempting, my Dearest Tiamat..." He whispered.

"I to you as well, Darling." She murmured in reply.

He looked directly in her pungent ultramarine-coloured eyes; he could see the burning passion that was built up in the centuries that they were parted. He then traced both of his index fingers down the valley of her generous bust and moved towards her soft breasts, he applied a little more pressure as he watched her facial expression changed.

She was yearning for his touch.

"You like that?" He asked softly.

"Yes... I love your hands on my body..." She moaned.

It's been far too long since they were like this, alone together... with no one else around to disturb their intimacy.

He pinched both of her nipples slowly, repeating the action over and over. They turned from soft to hard instantly, Natsu couldn't help but grin at her eagerness.

"Natsu..." She called out softly. "Harder...!"

He hummed in reply.

"Play with them, Darling!" She squirmed out loud.

Tiamat was about to address something but he interrupted her by squeezing her breasts in his grasp, feeling the softness in his heated palms.

"Aah... Nat-aaahh...!" She moaned out loudly.

Their lips came into contact once more, her eyes widened a little at the sudden contact but she responded immediately. Soft, wet, supple kisses turned into aggression and dominance once more. Tiamat couldn't get over that her mate was with her again after all these centuries, she had missed him dearly.

"Naa... Nat-su!"

He was controlling the kiss completely. His strong, defined, wet tongue was assaulting her own and she was letting out delightful sounds as she was trying to return the favour to him. Even though she was a dragon, a species that was territorial and a dominating species but she was struggling under the demon's grasp.

Her hands slid through the locks of his pink hair and her finger tips dug into his scalp as the minutes go by. They didn't know how much time had passed but Natsu started to slow down, kissing her softly whilst pinching her nipples between his index finger and thumb then fondled with her bosom, pleasuring her to the fullest.

He ended the kiss fervently, breathing faintly from the intimate session that they shared. He watched his mate catching her breath once again, their hot breaths were mixed into each other. They gazed into each other's eyes; both had a fiery passion for each other, craving for each other in many ways possible.

Tiamat was the first to break eye contact, she pulled him closer to herself and lowered her head down towards his neck and she opened her mouth, revealing her sharp canines and bite down on to his skin. Natsu felt an unbearable pleasure that she had given him and then, after several seconds, she let go. She sensually licked the mark, swirling her tongue around it then smothering the bite with dry and wet kisses.

"Tia..." He called out breathlessly.

She smiled a little as she heard him say her nickname, it has been a thousand years since then.

E.N.D could feel the pleasurable sensation that he was receiving from his mate, he could feel the softness of Tiamat's lips as she continuously repeated her sensual actions.

"I think we should continue this somewhere that's more appropriate, Darling." She murmured in his right ear.

"Then, why don't you take us to a place that's to your standards, Tiamat." He replied back.

She giggled softly.

"Hold on tight, Dear."

On that moment, the Dragon King teleported herself and the emperor away from the Forbidden Forest and they arrived into a room that they both recognised. It was the largest bedroom that Feurig Castle had to offer and it was specifically gifted to the Chaos Karma Dragon as a present from Emperor E.N.D himself.

It was one of the many gifts that he gave her, this was supposed to celebrate their day of marking each other as eternal mates.

There were several pillows to support his weight as he leaned against the back board of the bed, making himself comfortable as Tiamat kissed him on the lips softly. Tracing the soft kisses on his torso. Each and every kiss that she had done, she went further down until she stopped at the waistline.

Natsu waited in anticipation for her next actions.

She placed her right hand on his private. Making slow and sensual movements to tease him; she watched Natsu breathe short breaths. This excited her body to touch more of him, she wanted to explore his entire body with her hands.

"Tia... You're making it harder for me to breathe..." He panted as he grabbed the sheets beneath him, holding in the aggressive passion within him.

"I'm not sure what you're on about, Darling." She faked innocence.

He hissed.

"Now, now. Dear, no need to do that." She spoke softly with a smirk.

Moments later, she took off his robe bottoms in a swift motion and discarded it on the floor like trash. E.N.D saw the sight of Tiamat lowering herself down to lay comfortably on the bed, the current position of his dragon only fuelled more passion within him.

She blew lightly on his length and it twitched in response.

"Darling...!" She purred. "It's been quite some time since our last passionate love making, hasn't it?"

He didn't answer with words. Instead, he growled at his mate.

She giggled and grabbed a hold of his raging, hard and lengthy member. She didn't hesitate a single second as she moved her hands in a swift rhythmic motion and she could feel him twitching in her grasp.

Natsu let out a satisfying sigh as Tiamat continued to pleasure him. She started to speed up her motion around his member which he started to breathe heavily from those pleasurable actions. After several minutes, she started to slow down to tease him slightly and then, she lowered her head and opened her mouth to swirl her tongue against the tip of his member.

"Don't slow down...!" He grumbled out.

She didn't listen to him and continued her slow actions. Tiamat was grinning on the inside since she had complete control of her mate. Then, she engulfed as much as she could and her tongue did the work while Natsu was watching her every move, it was an enticing sight for him.

He couldn't describe the sensual sensation that was going through his body. Their last intimate session together was more than several centuries and he had been waiting all these years for this moment to happen again.

"Go faster, Tia...!" He groaned in a strained voice.

He felt her touch on his legs, parting them even wider to let herself have an easier access as she traced her tongue against his length from top to bottom. He threw his head back in pleasure, he couldn't get enough of her magical touch. Natsu heard her moan softly as she removed her mouth from his member, she used her palms to massage his length in a sensual and pleasurable manner.

"Aah... You taste amazing, Darling." She commented. "I love it."

"I'm glad... you do..." He breathed heavily.

Then, Tiamat lowered her head further down and gave several satisfying slow licks on his balls which made him groan in complete satisfaction.

"Ngh... Tia..." He called out, panting heavily. "Don't stop..."

She smirked upon hearing her name being called out by her mate, who was in complete bliss, she playfully drew invisible circles with her thumb on the tip of his member. It aroused him by several miles as he continued to breathe in heavy breaths and watched her sensually touching his cock as she pleases.

Tiamat glanced upon her mate as he drowned in utter pleasure. A thought came across her mind as she remembered the last time, he couldn't get enough of her. She decided to entice the experience even more, shuffling herself forward and sandwiched his member between her bountiful breasts. She pushed her soft and smooth breasts together in a repetitive motion, her salivary glands were producing so much saliva that she began drooling and then dribbled on to E.N.D's length.

"Darling, how are you feeling?" She asked, grinning slightly.

"Aah... Nghh... G... G-Good ahh...!" He moaned out.

He could feel her extremely soft breasts around his member. Every other moment, he would feel her tongue at the tip of his member again, poking his thick cock in a mischievous manner. She was adding an overwhelming amount of pleasure for Natsu. She heard him breathed out her name repetitively in a raspy voice, enticing her more to pleasure him in ways he could not imagine. At the same time, he couldn't get over how soft her naked breasts were, he felt like he wasn't in reality any more.

"Natsu," she purred his name. "Do you love them?"

"Y-Ye... aahh," he responded as he moaned in bliss.

She smiled victoriously.

Sounds of flesh melding into each other in a rhythmic motion were heard throughout the bedroom, his breathing became rapid and he gripped on to the bedsheets in aggression, it was a silent message that he was about to release. Tiamat kept repeating her actions in a rapid fast motion and then, she engulfed his member in her mouth, sucking his length with hard force.

"I'm close, Tia...!" He called out.

After a few moments, he grunted in a low voice and released inside her mouth.

She managed to swallow most but some were still littered on his member which she slowly licked it clean while Tiamat was doing that, Natsu had satisfied expression on his face. After that intense session, he craved her like an animal. He wanted to touch her smooth, creamy skin that was in his current view, the thought of groping her voluptuous breasts in his palms added more fuel to the fiery passion within his body.

Licking his length clean, she removed herself from his private and went on all fours to climb up to his face slowly. He had the view of her breasts swaying from left to right as she reached towards him and then, she whispered his name in a slutty tone.

"You've spilled quite a bit, Darling..." She murmured. "I need more of you..."

"Don't worry, I'll be rewarding you plenty of times." He replied, plastering a grin on his face.

She captured his lips in a flash, giving him a sloppy kiss and letting him taste his own release flavour that littered over her mouth, their tongues rolled over each other.

She let her body rest on to his naked torso and purposely rubbed her wet clit against his member while her voluptuous breasts were pressed up against his chest. Tiamat moaned loudly into the kiss as if she couldn't get enough of her mate but then, she squirmed a little in surprise as she felt his bare hands snake on to her back and his grip tightened around her, locking her in place while they both shared a passionate kiss.

"Fwuaah... Haaaa..." She moaned. "You're so aggressive."

"You're not complaining, are you?" He questioned.

"Mmm... no." She answered.

Exchanging their own taste to one another, the session started to turn into a ferocious one. Battling against one another again, Tiamat moaned again but this time, it was louder than before. Then, they started to slow down, into a more sensual, slow and pleasurable kiss as she let out a muffled moan several times.

After an unknown amount of time, the Dragon King was the first to disconnect from the kiss, both gazing into each other's eyes, cold onyx met glistening sapphire. They were gasping for air as they continued feel each other with their fingertips.

"How was that, Darling?" She asked, smiling in a lustrous manner. "My lips are tasty, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." He breathed out; she could feel his hot breath on her perspiring skin as he replied.

Natsu guided her to change their current position, he laid Tiamat down on the pillows that were bunched up together and her luscious long vibrant hair sprawled on the bedsheets.

"You look beautiful, my Dearest mate." He commented.

She smiled in response.

He had his body hovered over hers and he briefly gives her a chaste kiss then he trailed his defined tongue from the corner of her mouth to her neck. Rolling his tongue in circles as he heard her whimper in delight, her soft voice was ringing in his ears and then, he gave her wet and dry kisses while he was caressing her body with his palms.

"Oh, Darling..." She murmured, closing her eyes as she felt the continuous pleasure of his tongue rolling on her skin.

He lowered himself down, tracing kisses down to her voluptuous breasts, he engulfed her left breast with his mouth. Lightly sucking it and swirling his tongue around her supple nipple whilst he pinched the other. Natsu couldn't get over the softness against his defined tongue as he swirled his tongue around.

"Aaahhh! Nnnnaa... aahh!" Tiamat squirmed.

As Tiamat was screaming in bliss as the feeling of absolute pleasure that she was receiving from her mate, she found it almost unbearable. For the moments she got caught in, Natsu switched his actions, sucking her right breast. She sucked in a breath and moaned over and over again.

"N-Natsu...! Don't stop!" She begged. "Suck them harder!"

And so, he did.

E.N.D sensed that she was almost in the state of release, smirking inwardly, he showed more aggressive passion.

Lifting his head up from her bountiful chest, they made eye contact once more. He traced both of his hands towards her breasts, feeling the soft flesh in his palms once more and then, in a synchronization, his thumbs circled her hardened nipples. Every complete circle that he did, she sucked in a breath of satisfaction.

"Aaah... haa... Aah...!" She moaned loudly and uncontrollably; her hands were gripping the sheets tightly.

Afterwards, he had finished pleasuring her breasts, he trailed up and captured her soft, supple, and wet lips again. Beginning the exploration slowly, Tiamat let her fingers run through his pink strands of hair, she pulled him closer to her body as they melted each other into the passionate kiss.

Their bodies were sticking on to each other as the Dragon King started to shift slightly against her soul mate's body, it felt pleasing as their skin continuously made contact. They separated for several seconds to breathe but Tiamat captured Natsu's lips once more. She wanted to feel closer and closer to him, she didn't want any gaps in between them.

He nibbled on the bottom of her lips; he was asking for entrance. As soon as she opened her mouth, she was attacked by her mate's tongue. This time, it wasn't the emperor dominatingher in a kiss, it was the other way around.

She let out a delightful moan as she was pleased that Natsu let her take control of the session, she slowly explored his mouth and intertwined her tongue with her lover.

Natsu ended the kiss, he planted soft and small kisses on her body, trailing downwards then he slowly and sensually licked her soaking cunt. It made her arch her back a little, a rush of pleasure spiralled through her spine.

He gradually made Tiamat to open her legs, letting them rest on either side of his head. He saw the amount of juices that was leaking from her private.

"Tia, your soaking down here. Was it too much for you to handle?" He asked, smirking.

"Darling, you always make me _so _wet." She answered erotically.

She motioned him to continue. He darted his defined tongue into her wet flower, tasting her delectable flavour that was dripping from her body. His tongue going through her folds then reaching the entrance of her inner walls.

"Aah! Go deeper!" She yelped in command.

He followed her request and pushed his face further, making his tongue reach deep within his lover's clit.

At the same time, his hands were running along her soft, slender and creamy thighs, he gave them the smallest squeeze which caused her to moan. He continued all his actions repetitively as Tiamat let out a scream of pleasure and felt a shiver of delectation. She couldn't believe the amount of sensation that she was feeling and her mate was satisfying her through her wet cunt, she gripped on to the soft pillows that she was resting on, her breathing went from slow to rapid.

"Faster... faster..." She repeated. "I want you to go deeper, Darling!"

Her toes curled up as he delves deeper into her and she arched her back in motion as well as her legs spread wider. Letting Natsu having an easier access as he kept on pleasuring his mate through her delicate private. She shifted in her position, making it more comfortable for herself.

He softly bit the folds of her flower which enticed her a lot.

"Aaa... Aaah... Na... Natsu!" She moaned in a strained voice.

He heard Tiamat moaning out his name, it made him wanting to make her scream even louder than before. He increased his speed of his tongue, swirling it around the inside of her wet vagina, licking part of her inner walls to tease her a little.

"Uaaa... Haaa... N... Na... Natsuuuuu...!" She drawled his name out.

He took it on a next level as he plunged his left index and middle finger inside of her, reaching further inside of her that his tongue could not do. In a swift motion, he rhythmically had his fingers moving in and out in a speed that Tiamat moaned loudly against.

"Darling~~!"

Moving his head away from her pussy while his fingers took over the job, he captured her lips again, kissing her roughly as she accepted his dominant tongue, he let her taste herself as her distinctive flavour was still lingering in his mouth. Moaning into the kiss loudly as his fingers were reaching deep inside of her and arching her back which made her voluptuous breasts press against his torso.

He could almost feel all of her.

Using his legs to support himself from hovering over Tiamat, his right hand played with both her breasts, feeling the softness of them once more.

He could never get enough of them. Removing his left hand from her flower then he had moved his left index and middle finger inside her mouth, making her roll her tongue against his fingers which made her taste the deeper flavours of her own, the slippery, wet and soft feeling of her tongue was unimaginable.

It was indescribable.

"Mmmm... Aah... Haa... Mmm...Naa-Natsu!"

Her moans were muffled at his fingers attacked her mouth; her salivary glands were producing so much that it began it dribble from the corner of her mouth. His mouth darted for her breasts again, swirling his tongue around her nipples. Tiamat grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pressed him further against her body, as she wanted to make as much contact as she could.

"Pleasure me harder, Darling!" She screamed.

He grinned inwardly in response.

His other free hand went for her flower, completing the same action as before, using his right index and middle finger, plunging deep inside her soaking wet cunt, speeding up every action that he was doing to her body. The Dragon King arched her back as moaned and screamed loudly as she could, letting out all the pleasure that she was feeling.

She was _completely_ dominated by him. Her mouth, her breasts, and her private were all pleasured by her eternal lover. She was at the peak of intimacy and she couldn't hold it in any longer, letting it all out and screaming his name over and over again, she panted several times over as her hot breath could be felt with the distance that was between them.

"Natsu... Natsu... Natsuuuu...!"

She couldn't hold it in any longer then she screamed in pleasure as she unleashed her love juices, overflowing and leaking on to the bed. E.N.D only stared at her flower in allurement, his fingers that were occupying her clit, they were soaked in her juices, covered in wetness as he pulled them out of her, she let out a satisfying moan.

In the heat of the moment, she managed to flip him over, changing their positions on the bed. She straddled his waist tightly, not wanting to let him go. She noticed his gaze, staring into Natsu's eyes, his eyes were lustful. Showing a burning passion that was radiating within his body. During all those years that they have been together; they had plenty of intense intimacies before... But, after that incident, she had noticed every time that his eyes were like this. She knew the full reason for this and thought that he would be able to let it go after that incident... still she couldn't blame him.

"Natsu," she called out gently.

He blinked once.

Twice.

He calmed down a little.

"Dearest..." He whispered.

"This time... We'll protect our hatchlings for sure." She murmured.

He nodded.

Few moments later, one single tear fell from his right eye.

She leaned forward, wiping away the lone tear and captured his lips. Kissing him slowly and sensually once more, accepting his tongue through her mouth, swirling against one another. He held her frame like a fragile vase, caressing her body with his fingertips. Every single touch that he made contact with her skin; Tiamat was shivering in delight.

She wanted to feel more of him.

He moved his hands upwards on her back, slowly tracing his fingertips against her smooth skin, he let his hands feel her silky, blue, long strands of hair. She pressed her bosom on his torso, her breasts were moving softly against his, the amount of contact that they made was indescribable as it had increased their pleasure by several miles. They continued to have their hands roam around each other's bodies, the feeling of warmth was spread through both of their bodies as they continued to kiss each other in a slow manner.

Breaking away from the intimate kiss as they both lacked oxygen in their lungs.

Natsu switched their positions once more, letting Tiamat relax underneath him as he traced his hands from top to end, from her breasts – giving them a soft squeeze then gradually going further down to her stomach, tracing small circles that made her breath hitch a few times. He deliberately pressed his index finger against her clitoris, he watched in amusement as she moaned again, pressing the left side of her face into the soft pillow.

He parted her legs open, positioning himself in front of her entrance.

He looked up at Tiamat.

She could see that his body was trembling the tiniest bit.

"It's alright, Darling. You can forget about what happened in the past. Today is a new. It will be fine, I promise you, my love." She told him.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Shhh, there's no need to apologise." She whispered.

"They wounded our children and killed all but one, Tiamat. They hurt them and I cannot forgive that." He whispered.

"I know. I understand, Darling." She replied in a soft voice. "It is a loss we cannot forget but she will be fine as long as she stays there, her wounds will heal eventually."

"Yes..." He muttered.

"Today is a new." Tiamat repeated herself. "It'll be okay..."

He nodded.

At a slow motion, he positioned his lengthy member at the entrance of her soaking clit, rubbing the tip at the folds, letting her feel the contact of intimacy for the first time in many centuries. She shifted in her position, making herself comfortable.

Natsu started to enter inside. Making Tiamat gasp in ecstasy, he moved slowly deeper inside of his lover as her walls start to tighten around his member instantly. He let her feel the friction between her inner walls and his member again, letting her get used to the feeling once more.

"Aaaah... It's been so long..." She sighed satisfyingly.

His length was deep within her pussy, her inner walls were tightened around him like a vice. He leaned forward, giving her a chaste kiss before continuing.

"Tia... I love you." He breathed.

She only smiled.

"I as well, Darling." Tiamat replied.

Leaning backwards, he started to move in and out of her, it was slightly difficult for him as her walls were so tight, it almost restricted him to move but the pleasure that they were both feeling was unbearable.

Every single thrust Natsu did, Tiamat would react with a vociferous moan. Within the first dozens of thrusts, he started getting faster by the second. He had let out his aggressiveness within him and pounded her with force. After a few minutes, she came first and her juices spilled out, covering her folds and Natsu's member which made it easier for him to slip deep inside of her.

"Iyaaaa! Natsu~~!" She screamed.

He didn't stop after she came.

He kept on going like he was on auto-pilot.

"Tia!" He growled out.

His hands trailed upwards and reached for her breasts that were moving in a rippling motion as he kept thrusting deep inside of her, he grabbed hold of them – feeling the softness once again. He seriously couldn't get enough of them. He pinched her hardened nipples to increase the pleasure that she was receiving as well as making her scream and moan louder than ever.

"Natsu...! Natsu...! Natsuuuu!" She yelped out his name.

He continued his rapid thrusts to keep up with the speed that he was going at. As the minutes pass by quickly, they were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and Tiamat had come several times already. She couldn't stop herself as it was out of her control, the amount of pleasure that she was getting was unimaginable. Since she was a dragon, she had a lot of stamina and keeping up with her lover's thrusts was a simple feat but outlasting him, that was another matter.

"Faster! Harder!" She roared.

She screamed out again as she released once more, her juices were dripping on to the sheets beneath. Tiamat's head rolled back with her blue eyes seeing nothing but white, her eternal lover was ramming his length into her womb. Each and every time he thrust in; she felt the intensity getting higher, the sounds of their combined flesh slapping against one another echoed throughout the bedroom.

"N-Natsu!" She called out, stuttering a little in the process.

He slowed down his thrusts and gazed into her lustrous eyes, a silent message was exchanged between them. When Tiamat had the chance, she was able flip their position. E.N.D was underneath her and Tiamat was straddling him like a vice. Now, she was able to control the speed of the intimacy and grinded on his throbbing member.

He watched his mate take control and his eyes were fixated on her breasts. Swaying back and forth, in sync with her movements. He smirked and grabbed a hold of them, applying pressure in his palms and fondled with her large generous breasts.

She let out a loud moan.

In the little time she was able to think, she had counted the amount of times that she had cum. Compared to her mate, he hasn't spilled his seed yet.

"Iya~ Natsu..." She panted. "Y-You're always... I-It's always difficult to make you... release!"

"You're not trying hard enough, Dearest." He replied.

"I am tryinggg!" She drawled out.

"Try harder." He retorted aggressively.

Unsatisfied with his answer, she started to get in rhythm and went wild as she was now the dominant one. As she shifted against his member, all her love juices were spilled on to Natsu's member, it was dripping on the bed as well. Her motions matched her breasts as they were now swaying violently.

"Natsu...! Natsu...!" She screamed out his name again.

Tiamat used all her might and sped up as she could almost feel his release. She adjusted her position a little then she pressed both of her hands on to his torso for support. Moments later, she came again but that didn't stop her from riding him like a wild animal.

His hands travelled slowly along her smooth thighs, enticing her pleasure more and he circulated his thumbs on her rear. Natsu slapped her butt cheeks hard, making her yelp.

"Haaa... Aaaahh!"

Tiamat got surprised a little as he moved his hands from her rear to her bosom, massaging her voluptuous breasts as she was riding him, she let out a piercing screech that she couldn't hold it in any longer. Her moans, screams and every supple noise she let out, Natsu was pleased that she was enjoying herself being drowned in pleasure.

"Pinch them!" She ordered as she rode him.

Following her command, she yelped as he pinched her hardened nipples in between his fingertips.

She slowed down her speed a little but this caused him to sit up, caressing her body with his hands and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Tiamat was in the heat of the moment and turned it into an aggressive one, it showed her hunger towards him.

She wanted him to release so badly.

Their tongues danced as they grinded against each other, everything on the outside world was lost to them. All they could hear was their uneven breathing and their sounds of perspiring flesh slapping against each other. Separating from the kiss, she fervently licks his jaw line and then went down to bite his neck. He tightened his grip around her frame as she sunk her sharp fangs into his skin, she rocked her hips to feel more of his member in the current position that they were in.

Letting the bite go, she captured his lips once more, pouring the passion and hunger that she has built up all this time. Her mate accepted it as he battled against her in the fight for dominance again, as he did so, his hands fondled over her breasts, massaging them as they both kissed.

It pleasured both of them to the highest peak.

They continued to melt themselves into the lip locking session, swirling their tongues against each other, they were almost devouring each other. Tiamat applied more pressure into the kiss, not letting go of him.

After what seems like hours, they disconnected their lips from each other, gazing into each other's eyes whilst they breathe heavily, feeling each other's breath on their skin. Tiamat proceeded to take advantage of the current position that they were in, she bucked her waist as her mind commanded her so, feeling Natsu's long member inside her, pleasuring her all the way through.

"Ahh... Ngh... N-NATSU!" She hollered out his name.

She came once more.

Drenching his member in her juices repetitively, she carried on riding him, her paces were getting faster as the seconds pass by. He was driving her to the highest point of complete sensual satisfaction but it wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot. It was merely the start as the Dragon King kept her actions the same, being the dominant one.

E.N.D trailed his hands down her back, feeling the smoothness of the skin, then once he reached to his destination... He gently grasped her rear, caressing it and applied pressure on with his fingers.

"Natsu... Natsu..." She repeated.

Getting his attention, he gave her small kisses.

"You aren't... going to..." She managed to get out as she screamed in sensual pleasure again.

"Soon, Dearest." He replied as he kissed the corner of her lips but she managed to capture his own, turning it into a hungry and passionate one.

Her body was still aching for him as she continuously rides him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into the embrace, her breasts was pressed up against his torso once more then Natsu took the chance to erotically lick her neckline, making her moan lustfully.

He suddenly kissed her, full on the lips and he wasn't going to let go anytime soon as after several moments, he finally came. Spilling his seed inside her flower, filling her up. Tiamat moaned vehemently as she felt ropes of cum shooting inside of her, Natsu responded in loud groans as he continuously let out his seed that she longed for. She was more satisfied as she could feel the heat of his release.

He grunted in an aggressive manner as his ejaculation ended, he disconnected from the kiss and he gazed into Tiamat's blue orbs, they were still showing heavy amounts lust and passion. Tiamat could that the demon wasn't done yet.

"Tiamat, my Dearest." He whispered.

"Darling," she replied. "You're so hot."

He grinned in a response.

She slowly rides him again but he made he stop her movements as he wanted him to change positions. She followed his directions and did as she was told, Tiamat was on all her fours, her forearms were sunk on the soft pillows and her knees were equal distance between each other as her rear was propped up in the air. She breathed thickly as she waited for Natsu to thrust his member inside of her but... She didn't expect the next action that he was about to do.

He lowered his head down and blew lightly against the entrance of her base, it left a tingling sensation in her spine. Natsu knew what she wanted but he teased her instead.

"Aaaah..."

E.N.D's tongue sensually and slowly licked the entrance, tasting her love juices that she had let out repetitively, swirling his tongue around and around, completing the same action several times.

He felt the Dragon King shivering under his touch.

"Ngh... N-NATSU!" She screamed.

She came again as her juices dripped from her flower, soaking on the bed.

"Darling..." She breathed out. "You're such a tease."

He chuckled in response.

Glossing his tongue over the remaining nectar and swallowed it. He raised his head from her rear and he positioned his throbbing member at the entrance, he teased her again by brushing the tip against the wet skin.

Tiamat squirmed quietly.

"Put it in already, Darling." She begged.

"Patience, Dearest." He replied.

He slowly pushed his member inside of her rear, as he did so, her walls tightened around his manhood. Tiamat gripped harder onto the pillows as he pushed himself in, she felt pain since it had been a long while, but it turned into complete pleasure as his whole length was inside of her.

He grunted aggressively as he pulled out.

She moaned piercingly.

Natsu let Tiamat get used to his member again as he kept his slow pace of going back and forth into her rear. He caresses her body lovingly to sooth her in a calm manner which made her purr in a delightful tone.

"NAah... Natsu... Go... Faster...!" She let out. "Fuck me harder!"

He complied with her wish and he sped up his pace, continuously thrusting as he went faster and faster, he leaned down to trail small and sweet kisses on her back as she screamed out in sensual pleasure.

Tiamat buried her face into the pillow, biting the softness and in the process as she felt Natsu's member almost ripping into her. She let out a muffled scream as she came again, her knees were wobbling so much that she was about to collapse. Luckily, he supported her upright and gripped on to her rear tightly as he sped up his thrusts even more, penetrating her insides.

After several harder thrusts, he ejaculated deep inside of her as Tiamat let out a piercing animalistic cry.

She couldn't help but fall down to the bed, taking her soul mate with her. His cock was still inside of her, she could feel his semen drenching her inner walls. She purred in delight as Natsu nibbled on her shoulder, leaving bite marks.

"Natsu, my Beloved Darling... you came so much in one go." She murmured.

"You can't handle it?" He teased.

"You're underestimating me." She responded.

He pulled himself out of her rear and turned the Dragon King around, they gazed into each other's eyes, letting out heavy breaths that they could feel on their skin. Not wasting anymore time, she captured his lips and kissed him slowly, pouring all the passion into it.

He did the same.

He caresses her curves and breasts which made her moan quietly in the kiss. In return, she ran her fingertips against his member, it made him a little aggressive as their tongues tackled each other. Tiamat started rolling Natsu over, making him lay on his back and she was on top of him, their lips were still connected to each other and their wet tongues tangled together.

Her breasts pressed up against her lover's torso, her arms were holding his head in place and her legs straddling his waist. On instinct, she began to shuffle her waist which made her moist cunt embrace the length of his throbbing member.

Natsu had his arms around her body, keeping her in place as they passionately kissed each other.

Time passed as they lost themselves into each other's embrace, Tiamat was the first to disconnect from the kiss, she lifted herself upwards a little, guiding his member back inside her clit. The tip meeting the entrance then her inner walls absorbed his length, she let out a satisfying sensual moan of how she had missed Natsu's length inside of her.

Even though it had been ten minutes since then.

"_Take me with you."_ He spoke.

"Then, I shall. My Demon..." She replied. "Let's go _into the ether_, together."

Starting off slowly, she rides his length in pleasure. Her fingertips trailed against marks on his chest whilst Natsu had his hands on her rear, his thumbs were drawing circles on her soft skin at a slow pace. Taking their time to feel each other with loving touches towards one another and their eyes met again, she could still see the lust that was in them.

After a short while, Tiamat had noticed his eyes that had the same mournful looks from earlier but then his gaze was replaced with a hard gaze.

He masked his facial expression.

"Don't worry, my Demon. We know who did it, we'll wipe them all out the next time we see them." She whispered.

"I know... I... I'll never be able to rest my mind until they are avenged... Tia." Natsu spoke rigidly.

"I too want to avenge them, Darling." Tiamat replied.

He smiled sombrely.

"I know that you want children again so that our firstborn won't be lonely anymore and I do too..." He stated.

Natsu paused for a few moments and let out a breath, several tears started rolling down the sides of his face.

"I... I'm... I'm scared... Tia..." He cried softly; trembling a little.

Tiamat lowered herself down to embrace him, cupping his cheeks in her warm palms and she kissed the fresh tears away.

"Shh... Shhh..." She sounded. "It's alright... It's alright..."

He wept continuously as his mate held him closely, calming him down with soft whispers of her voice. Tiamat closed the gap between them and pressed her lips firmly on Natsu's, kissing fervently as they manoeuvred themselves to taste each other.

His tears came to a halt.

"Tia..." He whispered softly.

"Yes, Darling?" She replied, smiling gently.

"I want us to have children again. I want to have our firstborn to experience the life with sisters and brothers." He stated in a serious tone.

His eyes were now burning with passion.

"Can you deliver this selfish request for me?" He asked.

Tiamat giggled adorably.

"Of course, I want as many as possible... I want our firstborn and our future hatchlings to enjoy their life to the fullest..." She answered.

Natsu smiled genuinely and gave a chaste kiss to his mate.

"Come, Darling. Let's continue our love making... I want more of you..." She murmured.

"I too crave more..." He breathed.

Pushing the incident to one side, they continued to make love to each other to the fullest. Tiamat already knew from the moment they made love to each other; it was far from over. She was prepared mentally and she will embrace the wildness and the heat that the demon.

"Natsu..." She moaned out as she grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Fuck me to oblivion, Darling." She whispered in his ear.

He pushed her over on to the bed and pounded her endlessly with such force in rapid motion. For every thrust he did, Tiamat squealed in pleasure as she could feel his cock erratically twitching inside of her damp clitoris. Letting out an erotic cry, she climaxed again. She had lost count of how many times she had her love juices spilled.

She never took her eyes off of him as he ravished her deeply into a wild bliss. Natsu took the opportunity to fondle with her breasts again; sucking her right breast and flicking the other, she let out a scream of pleasure.

Penetrating Tiamat with his entire length, her climax was triggered when Natsu shot his seed inside her again, their bodies were trembling. She kissed her lover wildly.

"Tia...!" He groaned.

"Iyaaa~ N-Natsu!" She yelled in contentment.

He grunted as he felt their love juices mixed together and it was all over his cock.

After several minutes of release, E.N.D embraced his dragon and she returned the gesture in a loving affection. He took the chance to kiss Tiamat softly.

"Darling... You're not... done... are... you?" She asked in-between the kisses.

"Who do you... think... I am, Dearest?" He retorted.

"A wild... untameable beast." She replied then kissed him square on the lips.

He grumbled in reply.

She let out a giggle.

"Shall we continue, my love?" She asked.

Instead of answering, he pulled her up and positioned her to bend over the edge of the bed. Without warning, he plunged his member into her ass. Penetrating her insides quickly, Tiamat gasped as she felt his full-length lunging in and out.

Suddenly, he slapped her left butt cheek and she yelped out a pleasurable cry.

"Iyaaann!"

A moment later, he did the same to the other. Smacking her ass harder than the first.

"Nnaaa!"

Natsu continued to penetrate her rear with force and spanked her until he had his hand marked on to her creamy skin.

"Darling, you're so rough! I love it!" She screamed.

His hips were a blur as his pelvis met Tiamat's ass, he was going at an unimaginable speed and luckily for his mate, she could handle it easily. His heated palms gripped on to her butt cheeks and endlessly pounded hard. But then, he noticed that her rear was getting tighter by the second, and he struggled a little to thrust into her.

"Haaa... You're so tight, Tiamat!" He grunted.

She moaned in reply.

After several more penetrations, he couldn't handle it any longer and he flooded her insides with his semen inside her ass, drenching her walls and painting everything white. Tiamat cried out in satisfaction. He pulled himself out after he finished his release, he climbed on to the bed and turned his lover around. Taking the chance to kiss her fervently, she returned the affection.

Tiamat pushed Natsu gently, making him lay in the middle of the bed. She guided his member into her moisten pussy and she embraced his length to the fullest. For the next hour, she slowly rocked her hips, every time her ass made contact with his thighs when she let herself fall down, Natsu could see her juices flowing out of continuously and it would be dripping on to his cock.

Her bosom bounced as she grinded her hips. For him, it was an enticing sight to watch them sway. She continued her actions as Natsu lovingly caress her rear with his fingertips, it added on extra pleasure for her. Letting all the sensual satisfaction soak in.

"Darling," she moaned. "Are you enjoying the view?"

"Ye... ah." He answered; his voice was slightly strained.

Tiamat closed the distance between them and she captured his lips, kissing him with slow passion.

Tasting one another, their tongues rolling against each other just as they delve deeper into each other, lips on lips, closing the gap between them and breathing was no option. It was their moment to show the devotion to each other with actions and no words, with complete sensual and pleasurable moment that they were connected in.

Drawing away from the kiss, Natsu made their foreheads touch, their noses were inches apart, their lips were parted as they breathe thickly, letting their scalding breaths brush against each other's skin. Each and every breath they inhaled in, they were intoxicated by each other's scent. Since both of their senses were extremely high, they drowned in the mixture of intoxication.

She secured her arms around his head, bringing him closer to herself and burying his head in her bosom. Her mind was telling her body to go faster to which it complied. In a matter of seconds, Tiamat rapidly gasped for air every time she pushed herself against his length and Natsu grunted almost aggressively as she kept her movements in a constant pace.

"Tia...!" He called in a strained voice.

"Darling!" She breathed breathlessly.

Natsu gripped on to her rear and let loose a primal roar of pleasure then he ejaculated his seed inside of her. It was an aggressive release and Tiamat could feel the pressure of his length inside of her. She screeched in utter satisfaction of pleasure as he continuously spewed out thick ropes of cum.

"Natsu!" She called out his name.

Letting it come to an end naturally, he held her close in his strong arms as she did the same action.

"Haaa... Haa... Tia, my love..." He breathed out.

After she had recovered from receiving his release, the Dragon King started her movements again, easing into a slow pace and captured Natsu's lips once more, kissing him with passion.

Moaning into the kiss, Tiamat kept getting hotter and hotter. Her insides were scalding, her mind was in a scorching state, she was at the point of fainting but even if she wanted to... she could not. The intimate excitement was keeping her up and her eternal lover kept on pleasuring her all the way through the hours since they have started making sensual, passionate love towards one another.

She was in his arms.

He was holding her close.

Their lips separated from each other for a short moment.

"Aah... N-Natsu... Only you, my Darling, would be able to keep up with a dragon." She panted.

"I'm a demon after all." He groaned.

Connecting their lips again, they tackled their tongues with one another, their saliva exchanged with each other's and their hands were roaming around each other's bodies that were covered in a thicker layer of sweat.

Natsu's hands slowly trailed up and he grasped her bosom in his hands, Tiamat's breath hitched and let out a satisfying moan as she let him continuously feel her breasts. Both of his hands were completing the same action over and over again causing her to moan louder in a sensual way. His index and middle finger pinched her pink, supple and hard nipples.

Earning a euphoric scream from her. Natsu couldn't get enough of Tiamat's voice, every single moan, scream, groan or any type of noise she made – he loved it.

Disconnecting from the kiss, they both felt each other's searing breaths on their faces as they gazed into each other eyes for a moment until he brought his face closer to her voluptuous breasts and he engulfed her left breast in his mouth, he swirled his defined tongue around her nipple causing her to moan but Natsu softly bit it and her roars accelerated louder and she wrapped her arms around his head, compressing him towards her breasts more.

"Aaah... Natsu... Natsuuuuu...!" She drawled out.

His hands traced back down her body, he softly squeezed her rear, then his left thumb rubbed against her rear's entrance while she was continuously riding him in the current position that they were in.

"Scream louder for me," he ordered.

And so, she did.

Tiamat moaned vehemently; the feeling of absolute pleasure was indescribable. Her body violently shook as her juices came drenching his private which made him groan as he continuously completed his actions with her breasts, he had moved his mouth to her right one, giving it the same sensual treatment.

She continued to buck her waist, feeling the whole length of his scalding member, her cunt was almost in a burning state, she couldn't help but ride him in a constant pace with their bodies kept on perspiring. His hands were still at her rear, he was giving extra pleasure at the other end while giving satisfying sensual licks up front. Her senses were at the point of being completely intoxicated by his scent and she was drowning in it.

Natsu removed his mouth from her breasts and he lightly blew on her breasts causing her to let out a satisfying sigh. They gazed into each other's eyes, and he made the first move to capture her soft lips, it was a small one.

"How... long can... you keep... going for... Darling?" She asked in between the light kisses.

"Until I'm satisfied!" He growled in reply. "You think... this is... almost the end?"

She didn't dare to answer.

"This is only... the start... my Dearest!"

He grabbed hold of her sides which made her slow down her movements and he roughly flipped her over, changing the position.

"Iyaaaa!" She yelped. "Thrust it in, Darling! Fuck me harder!"

Complying with her request, he forcefully pounded her with a grunt. She gritted her teeth at the impact that Natsu made, her body couldn't stop quivering as he carried on pulverising her clit. Clutching on to the bedsheets, Tiamat roared in pleasure and spilled her juices uncontrollably, dripping on to the surface beneath them.

"Faster!" She screamed.

Thrusting twice the speed, her juices made it easier for him to slip in and pull out at a rapid pace.

"Harderrrr! Don't you dare stop~!" She cried in pain and pleasure.

Within twenty minutes, Natsu plunged deep within her and Tiamat wrapped her legs around his waist, preventing him from pulling out. He unleashed his load into her womb, in retaliation, she howled in bliss and then gasped for air immediately.

She heard her mate grunt loudly as he continued to cum again and again. Tiamat could feel the hot load that he was shooting inside of her, she could only moan in satisfaction.

After he was done, she made him sit down and lowered herself down to clean his cock with her mouth. Natsu had the captivating sight as he watches his mate suck him in an alluring manner, the only other option to do in his position was to run his fingertips through her soft hair, brushing it to one side.

"Darling," she called.

"Hmmm...?"

"You're still so hard and hot." She commented, swirling her tongue around the tip.

"What are you going to do about it, my Dearest Tiamat?" He questioned, smirking slightly.

"I'm going to tend you until you're satisfied, my Love." She answered, continuing her actions.

He moaned in response.

She sensually licked the knob of his length and took in his whole length inside her mouth and started sucking on it gently, teasing him in an alluring manner. She purposely made a lewd popping sound as she removed herself from his throbbing member and then, she pulled him into a heated kiss, letting him taste himself again.

"Does it taste good?" She asked him.

"What do you think?" He retorted.

She giggled at his response.

Then, he positioned her comfortably on the bed and opened her legs widely, making it an easier access for himself to thrust into her again. He slowly pushed himself inside of her, shifting his movements passively, teasing the Dragon King. He had his finger tips on her soft, smooth and creamy thighs, going at the same pace as his thrusts, his hand felt the softness of her legs once more, enticing the pleasure that Tiamat was receiving.

"Tia..." He breathed out her name.

She stared at his entire body as she heard her name being called by her soul mate. His movements were so slow, it almost tortured her.

Her eyes were begging him to go faster but he didn't. In fact, he went even slower than before.

He was teasing her to the fullest extent.

"Natsuuuu...!" She screamed out his name again. "Go... Faster!"

He formed a small grin.

"Let's take it... real slow for once..." He replied as he thrust himself in her clit.

"Ngaah... Haa... Aah...!" She breathed out in a strained voice.

Tiamat's mind was melting.

He had teased her like this many time before when they made love, there were times that she loved it when he went at a slow pace since it gave them a chance to absorb one another but other times, like now, she wanted to take control and ride him vigorously.

As he continued to thrust slowly, he leaned forward and aimed for the valley of her breasts, licking it in a sensual manner causing Tiamat to hold fistfuls of his hair. Closing the distance between them, he trailed his hands upwards on her body, feeling her smooth skin then he held her breasts.

They were soft in his hands and his thumb briefly brushed past her hard nipples, making her breath hitch in her throat, she moaned out his name in ecstasy.

After the pleasurable moments, he moved on from her breasts and pulled back. As he did so, his thrusts went a little faster than before which pleased her a lot. Her legs wrapped around his waist line, tightening the grip, she made him move in the little space he had available as he couldn't move as much away from her flower but he continued his actions of hard and strong thrusts.

"Faster...!" She spoke in a strained voice.

Every time he plunged into her, Tiamat reached to a higher level of euphoria, her draconic roars of pleasure were piercing to Natsu's ears but he absorbed the sound as he loved the way that she screamed his name in absolute allurement.

"Haaa... Ngaah... Aahh..." She breathed out as her body shifted on the soft bed while her pussy was being pleasured by her lover's thick and lengthy member, her toes curled up in the satisfying sensual pleasure.

His breathing started getting heavier as he continued to pulverise her insides, the faster he went, he wanted to let his seed out.

"Aaahh... Haaa... Natsu... Natsu..." She continued to moan loudly.

For the last thrusts, they were hard, powerful and fast and then Tiamat let out a piercing screech as she came again, at the same time, Natsu ejaculated deep inside her cunt. He groaned in satisfaction as they both came at the same time and he stopped his actions as he let his member to continuously let out the seed, resting inside her.

The Dragon King constantly roared in pleasure, the sensual satisfaction that she was receiving was unbelievable. Their juices were mixed into each other, both of their releases came dripping from Tiamat's cunt.

"Darling, we came together... it was wonderful." She smiled.

"Yeah... we did." He replied.

After a few moments, she recovered from her mate ejaculating into her as well as herself from the release that she let out. She heaved heavily as she embraced Natsu, who removed his length from her insides. She shifted her body against the bed sheets and pillows, he held her body in her arms in a caring gesture, he lowered himself down to her height and kiss her forehead then the corner of her lips until she made move to capture his lips once again.

Moving her lips sluggishly against his lips, feeling the softness once more. She rolled over, taking the dominant position to kiss him. She licked his lips to which he responded with opening his mouth, letting her tongue dart inside his mouth. Exploring every inch as well as swirling her wet tongue against his own.

Natsu groaned into the kiss as Tiamat grasped his scalding member in her palms. She could feel the temperature that was radiating and both of their intimate juices were lingered on his manhood.

"Tia... Your hands... Go faster!" He growled in between the lip locking session.

She smirked inwardly and continued to feel up his cock until she let it go, leaving him in distress.

They continued to kiss in a slow manner, her hands traced upwards and grabbed fistfuls of his hair and she let herself melt into the intimate slow mannered kiss.

Natsu had his hands was roaming around her back, feeling the smoothness and softness of her skin, he then came to a halt and started drawing circles on her back with his thumb, it enticed her pleasure by a mile. Tiamat moaned quietly into the kiss as their tongues tangled together and saliva was dribbling down the corner of her lips.

Her legs were gradually spread open with Natsu's legs slowly moving them as they kept kissing, her pussy was rubbing against his right thigh. It was still soaking wet and it was radiating with heat.

He could feel how excited she was.

At the same time, Natsu's member was pressed against her stomach. She could feel the stiffness of his cock and it caused her to whimper in pleasure as she disconnected from the kiss, her hot breath could be felt against his face.

"Darling..."

They briefly made eye contact for several seconds before the Dragon King lowered her head down and nibbled on his neck, licking it in a sensual manner then she slowly opened her mouth to bite.

She had marked him again.

Letting go, she rested her head on his torso, she continued to breathe heavily as she draws invisible circles on his chest with her tongue.

"Tiamat..." He whispered her name.

She hummed in reply.

It was comfortable silence for a while until Tiamat changed their position again and guided his member into her cunt and began to buck her hips. Her walls tightened around his member as she began to shift harder against his cock, increasing the allurement and desire more.

Crashing her lips on to his, giving him a hungry sloppy kiss as she poured all the passion into the heated kiss. She ran her fingers through his pink strands of hair, pulling him closer to close the gap in between them.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her frame but he loosened the grip and his hands trailed toughly down her back then to her sides and held on to her rear, kneading her flesh with his palms. His touch was electrifying her and it rippled through her entire body.

"Darling, fuck me harder." She murmured into his right ear.

He complied and turned their position in a ferocious manner, making Tiamat yelp in surprise then he pushed her against the head part of the bed, pressing her back against the material. He began to thrust heavily into her pussy, penetrating her insides as she screamed in pleasure.

"Faster," Tiamat growled.

Taking her request into action, he slammed his cock deep inside. She could feel the friction between her inner walls and his length, causing her to feel the waves of pain and pleasure. He recklessly thrust her and made her bosom sway back and forth.

"Natsu... Natsu," she angrily whispered.

For the next several hours, he had never stopped once nor slowed down a single time, impaling his lover into a drowning mess of pleasure. She hollered his name out countlessly as she howled in satisfaction, Tiamat wheezed heavily for air as she took hold of the sheets beneath her to squirted her juices out.

After the overwhelming amount of continuous thrill of contentment in intimacy, E.N.D ejaculated an excessive amount of cum into her. In retaliation, she screeched vigorously. When he had discharged his semen inside of Tiamat, he was pushed back on to the bed with force and he saw his beloved slammed her hips against his cock.

She spilled her fluids upon impact.

"Dearest..." He murmured.

Tiamat made eye contact with him, a sign that there was no need to worry for her. She began to grind against his length and her walls convulsed around him.

"Hold me close." She whispered.

He sat up and embraced her frame, her bosom was mashed up against his torso and he could feel her hardened nipples. She carried on bucking her hips with intensity and captured her lover's lips in a heated session.

In the continuation of their wild love making, in the deeper hours that they repeated their actions, Tiamat had unleashed her draconic feral side and her dominance for making love with Natsu had been taken up to another level. For they, the Dragon King and the Emperor pleasured each other to the fullest, catching up on all those years that they were separated from one another.

°l||l° Eyes of Odin °l||l°

Several days later, a meeting was held in the House of Lucifer, there were five devils present.

"How are you all feeling?" Rizevim asked.

Shalba grumbled in response while Katerea only kept silent.

"He was quite an opponent but I fear that he was holding back." Creuserey responded.

Their pride as a devil from a prestigious bloodline was shattered since they were defeated by Emperor E.N.D, they thought they were strong enough as their ancestor's blood ran through their veins and they could fight any opponent easily.

"Of course, he was holding back, Creuserey. He wouldn't show all his power in front of us and brag about it." Rizevim retorted.

He nodded in reasoning.

"Anyway, I managed to get him on our side and he will be fighting for us." Rizevim stated.

"Really?" Shalba questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah." He replied in reassurance. "Also, Grayfia has attended one of the meetings with the Emperor himself. It was the Demon Kings, correct?

"That is correct, Lord Rizevim." She replied. "If I may interject..."

Rizevim nodded.

"I listened intently in the meeting and His Grace had requested 11,000 troops from each of them as well as the Demon Kings to be present on the battle field as well." She relayed.

"11,000? And how many Demon Kings are there?" Creuserey asked curiously.

"Ten." Grayfia replied simply.

"Ten?" Katerea parroted.

"That'll be 110,000 of them on the battle field plus those Kings as well." Shalba calculated. "That won't be enough, there's at least 300,000 enemies."

"Shalba, you're underestimating them." Rizevim spoke.

"Oh?" He sounded, almost in suspicion.

"Grayfia and I had met his etherious demons, they would most likely appear on to the battlefield as well." Rizevim stated. "They are quite interesting individuals."

They all raised their brows.

"Etherious demons?" Katerea questioned. "What are they?"

"If I recall correctly... He didn't tell us anything about them, I think." He murmured and looked over to Grayfia who shook her head in response.

"Anyhow, they are quite formidable since I have assessed their power levels." He continued. "But there were a few of them who had their presence hidden and I couldn't identify their levels."

"Are you able to compare their power levels in devil standards?" Creuserey asked, looking at his leader.

"Hmm... I would say some are almost as strong as me but I can't really say for sure. I don't want to confirm anything." He answered. "I doubt that we'd be able to spar against them to see their true levels but it doesn't matter."

"I trust your judgement, Rizevim." Creuserey affirmed.

"Good. Now, before you ask any more questions. There are twelve of them and they are awfully loyal to him." Rizevim stated.

Shalba hummed in reply.

"Well, I'm glad they are on our side." Katerea muttered. "I don't think we'd be able to fight against them, if they were our enemy."

Rizevim only chuckled in response.

"Well, there's nothing else to discuss for now. We will have to wait for the Emperor to do his part and we'll join forces to go to war." He announced.

"Very well, we'll meet in the next week?" Shalba asked.

"Not entirely sure but I'll be notifying all of you when I call for the next one." Rizevim replied.

All three of them nodded and exited the room swiftly, leaving Grayfia and the grandson of Lucifer in the room.

"Grayfia, was there anything else that the Emperor mentioned?" He asked, glancing at her direction.

"Well, he mentioned indirectly that there were a few devils that has caught his interest and was worthy of his attention. I assume that he means you, Lord Rizevim. After all, you did fight against him for a while." She explained.

"Hmmmm... That's interesting to know..." He muttered.

Rizevim stood up from his seat and started to walk towards the exit, as he put his hand on the door handle, he glanced back at Grayfia.

"You can return to the Emperor and tend him; we'll talk next time with your brother." He stated and then twisted the handle to exit.

"Yes, Lord Rizevim..." She murmured.

On that moment, she teleported out of the room.

°l||l° Eyes of Odin °l||l°

All the twelve etherious demons were hidden in disguise, hiding in the shadows of the first layer, they were all travelling in groups. Three in each group was the most sufficient and safest way without the devils sensing what was going on.

Hiding from their enemies wasn't their best feat. They weren't good at it. But... it was the only option for them to listen to get the information otherwise they would have failed their emperor and they would face punishment. Of course, none of them wanted that. Last time several of them faced the Wrath of their Demon Emperor, they were fighting amongst themselves in front of the emperor's hatchlings and it caused all of them to get involved, only to be injured quite heavily as a spar between them is not just a simple spar.

It's quite a catastrophic spar once they get started.

That was more than eleven thousand years ago.

Their enemies had finished talking in their meeting and all of them had their fair share of listening to the conversation about the civil war. Since they were split into four groups, each group followed the devils to where ever they were going.

Mard Geer appeared before his two comrades, Jackal and Tempester.

"How is your mission going?" He asked.

"Jackal couldn't stop commenting about how the shorty girl had so much power, it was rather annoying." Tempester sighed.

"Hmph! I'll show her the power of the etherious!" He babbled.

"Get over it, Jackal. I will deal with your behaviour later." Mard Geer stated sternly.

"Tch."

"Did you all gather enough information from their meeting?" Mard Geer asked.

"Yes, quite a bit actually." Tempester replied. "All of us are tailing them in groups, we might be able to learn more about how they use their power and how far they can use their abilities to the best when they train in their free time."

"Very well. Let's continue to watch from afar..." Mard Geer muttered.

°l||l° Eyes of Odin °l||l°

Tiamat stirred awake and saw Natsu staring at her intently, she smiled gently at him and he did the same. Snugging closer to him, she let out a delightful sigh and wrapped her arms around his frame.

"Slept well?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered honestly in a whisper. "After you've ravished me for a couple days, I think I deserve a full day of rest."

"Heh. You've also had your fair share of riding on me, Dearest." He chuckled.

"Of course, I couldn't let the opportunity to escape and I'm sure you enjoyed the erotic view, Darling." She commented; forming a smile on her face.

On that note, she pressed herself against his toned body.

"So daring," Natsu breathed.

She giggled lightly at his response then leaned forward and planted her lips on his own, kissing him softly. He accepted her intimate contact and wrapped his arms around her frame, giving her rear a hard squeeze.

She moaned sensually at the action.

"I heard that you've met with some of the devils, is it true?" She murmured as she disconnected from the kiss.

"Where did you hear this?" He asked, raising a brow. "You're always in your forest, aren't you? You rarely come out of it."

"Hey! How rude. I always come out of the forest to wonder around." She pouted cutely.

Natsu hummed for a moment.

"When was the last time you wondered around?" He asked.

"A couple days ago." She replied; her eyes flickered from left to right.

"Liar."

E.N.D turned Tiamat over suddenly, she yelped in the process then he proceeded to trapped her in his grasp, his face was dangerously close to her neck. He slowly licked her nape, making her squirm in delight.

"Aah...! Natsu!"

He bit her skin softly.

"Tell me, truthfully. Or I will bite you harder." He growled, hissing slightly.

"Last time I left was with you. When you told me to come with you to Gielinor." She replied meekly.

He removed himself from her neck and stared directly into her eyes.

"That wasn't so hard to speak the truth..." He murmured; he kissed her briefly to reward her. "And, that was a long time ago. When we left this plane for that world."

"I know." Tiamat replied simply.

"So, tell me. How did you know about me meeting with those devils?" Natsu asked again.

"I have my ways," she smirked playfully.

He rolled his eyes at her answer.

"Hey now, Darling. There's no need to do that." She pouted again.

He grumbled in response.

"Now, can you bite me?" She asked eagerly, her eyes were almost glistening.

He raised a brow at her question.

"Please~!" She begged.

"Why?" He retorted.

"Because you said that you'll bite me harder and you didn't. Plus, I bit you several times when we were love making and I want you to return the affection, Darling." She explained. "Will you listen to my selfish request?"

His eyes flared a little before darting towards her neck, he bared his sharp fangs and swiftly pricked her smooth skin. Drawing her draconic blood from the wound, he fervently licked the crimson liquid that was rapidly leaking from the puncture marks.

"Aaah... Darling!" Tiamat screamed in pleasure as she held on to his frame, pressing herself against his toned body.

Sealing the wound with his defined tongue, he kissed her nape softly.

"Does that satisfy you?" He asked; staring into her sapphire coloured orbs.

"Mhmm... yes..." She moaned quietly.

He laid down next to her and turned to face her. Tiamat's expression was still in daze for a couple moments until she snapped back to reality, she smiled gently and quickly stole a brief kiss from him.

"What do you plan to do next, Darling?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"I plan to go to the overworld and search for Albion and Ddraig's corpses." He answered thoughtfully.

He noticed that her expression turned sour.

"Damn Ddraig, he hasn't returned my valuable treasure yet!" She hissed.

"You're still angry about that?" Natsu asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Sometimes there are precious or meaningless objects that get lost." He stated.

"Well, I'm not letting go of it. Everything I own is something that I will always treasure and I'll hunt every host of Ddraig until he tells me where it is." Tiamat huffed.

Natsu could only react with an amusing smile as his mate pouted.

"Dearest, I'm sure he will tell you. No need to show death threats to him or anyone in that matter." He whispered.

"But Darling! It was an important piece of treasure!" She protested.

"Is it more important than the gifts that I have given to you?" He retorted, grinning slightly.

"W-Well, no... I... Your gifts are always the number one priority for me." She stuttered; a noticeable blush was forming on her cheeks.

"Good, so there's no need to worry about what Ddraig has lost. Okay, Dearest?" He stated.

"Yes, Darling..." She sounded in defeat.

There was no room for an argument anymore.

"If you are going to find them, you're not going to use that reanimation spell, are you?" Tiamat asked, changing the subject.

"It's the only way." His reply was short.

"Darling, it's a dangerous spell. You know that you shouldn't use it." She reminded him.

"That was before and it failed because I didn't have everything to complete the spell. Thus, I was too late to save him." Natsu explained.

"Well, if you say it like that then I guess it's fine... I'm worried about you," she replied.

"I know, Dearest. I know." He spoke as he pressed his forehead against her own.

Her cheeks flushed a little at the sudden contact.

"Can we stay like this for a while longer before you go?" She begged.

"Anything for you, my Dearest Tiamat." He replied with a smile.

She pecked him on the lips and snuggled closer to Natsu. No words were spoken between the two of them as they enter a period of comfortable silence, only their soft breathing could be heard.

°l||l° Eyes of Odin °l||l°

Later that day, Grayfia appeared before the Feurig Castle and she saw Natsu and an unfamiliar woman, who was extremely beautiful, clinging on to the emperor. Grayfia couldn't identify who the woman was until she sensed the overwhelming power that the woman was releasing.

She recognised it.

Tiamat.

She had never encountered the Dragon King before. Grayfia had only heard about her in small conversations that she caught herself in with other devils. They say that they have met her in her own territory which was quite large and they were barely able to escape.

"But Darling, I don't want you to go. I don't want to be left alone again..." Grayfia could hear what they were saying to each other.

'Darling?' Grayfia thought.

"Dearest, I will be fine." Natsu replied. "While I'll be occupied in the west, why don't you go visit our daughter in the east? I know that you haven't seen her in a long time."

"Alright, I will. I'll tell you how she is doing when you come back to me." Tiamat spoke in a soft caring tone.

'Daughter? Natsu has a daughter? They both have mated and gave birth to one?' Grayfia thought.

A hint of jealousy was rising in her heart.

She took a few breaths and calmed herself down.

Natsu kissed Tiamat softly on the lips, Grayfia pretended that she didn't see the intimate moment between them. Once they separated, Natsu turned towards Grayfia and greeted her.

"Your Grace." She greeted in return.

"Ah. I recognise you." Tiamat stated.

Grayfia's eyes widened slightly.

"You're the one who serves Lucifer's grandson. You look much better in real life... I think the descriptions are a bit dull about you." She commented. "It's nice to finally meet you, Grayfia Lucifuge."

"I've never met you before..." Grayfia trailed off.

"Just call me Tiamat, I don't want fancy titles unlike Darling here." She replied with a gentle smile.

Natsu rolled his eyes at his mate.

"Very well." Grayfia spoke after a hard swallow. "I only hear about you in rumours and conversations... from other devils."

"Mm, yes. They try to find me you see and I have something against the devils so I cripple them." She replied casually.

Grayfia swallowed again.

"Dearest, don't scare poor Grayfia here." Natsu stated.

"I don't mean to scare you. I'm just a bit touchy on the devils..." Tiamat spoke softly. "Anyhow, I hope you treat him well."

She winked at her with a small smile.

'She knows.' Grayfia thought.

"I'll see you soon, Darling." She turned towards Natsu, both nodding at each other.

Tiamat shapeshifted into her larger draconic form, almost towering the castle. It was the first time for Grayfia to see such transformation, it was overwhelming in power but extravagant in sight, a rather strange combination of words but Grayfia couldn't think of anything better.

Tiamat's draconic form was covered in sapphire coloured scales and her celestial power was radiating from her body.

She stared at Natsu one last time before she took flight.

Grayfia's eyes followed Tiamat up high in the air, it was quite a sight for her because it has been a long time since she last saw a dragon flew.

"Grayfia." He called out.

She turned her gaze towards the emperor.

"Yes, Natsu?" She answered.

Without warning, he wrapped her body in his arms and kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes widened at the gesture for a moment but she accepted soon after. Manoeuvring her luscious lips against his own, there was a sensation that was building up inside her body, it was almost pleasurable.

She moaned a little.

Grayfia wanted more.

She wanted more than just a simple kiss on the lips.

Her desire was building up.

Natsu separated from the intimacy and looked into her eyes, her glistening crimson eyes that matched beautifully with her silvery strands of hair.

"I can sense it. I can feel it. Even if it was for a moment." Natsu stated. "You're jealous, are you not?"

"A little." She replied immediately without hesitation.

"You don't need to worry about Tiamat, she has a good personality. She won't hurt you." He spoke softly.

She nodded.

"You've heard from me and her that we're touchy on the subject of devils. But, as I said from before, I don't hate you. She doesn't hate you. We just hate other devils." Natsu recalled.

"I understand." Her reply was timid.

"Good."

"Natsu," she called out. "You said that you have a daughter."

Immediately, Grayfia noticed the pain in his eyes for a few moments before it flickered away.

"My daughter... My one and only daughter is ... She's being healed at the moment." He replied slowly in a strained voice.

"I'm sorry. I apologise for bringing this up." She stated sincerely.

He breathed out several breaths.

"It's fine... You wanted to know since you were curious. I don't blame you." He spoke. "I'll tell the story another time."

"Of course." Grayfia replied quickly.

He separated from the embrace and held her hand.

"I'm going to go to the over world. You're going to come with me." He stated.

"Why do you need to go to the over world, Natsu?" She questioned.

"You've forgotten already? When we first met, you stated the rumours about Ablion and Ddraig. I know them very well. They are formidable, fierce and ferocious dragons while their souls have been siphoned from them, I will be taking back their bodies and taking their souls so they have the right to live again." He explained.

"That would mean... You would need to get into Heaven to receive them since that is where the Sacred Gears are operated there." Grayfia replied.

"Yes, it would. I know. I will be doing what I can to save my friends. I've already lost Lucifer. I won't be losing Albion and Ddraig as well." He answered.

"I see..." She mumbled.

"Come, let us head to the over world." Natsu spoke.

"Actually... Before we go... You need to dress more appropriately, Natsu. There are going to be humans you know? What if they see you in such state, a ragged man." She replied.

He chuckled and smiled.

"Well, what do you suggest?" He asked.

"You do have more clothes, right?" She retorted.

He nodded.

"I have a small collection from travels. It's in my bedroom." He replied.

"Come, Natsu. Let's get you properly dressed before we go." She spoke with a small smile.

In return, he grinned a little. He led the way to his room in the Feurig castle, climbing up several stairs and turning left to right, they arrived at their destination. He opened the door and it was completely dark inside but there were a few candles that Natsu lit up. He opened the wardrobe and it revealed quite a lot of clothing for a man.

"You've been to quite a few places, Natsu?" Grayfia asked.

"I've travelled for many years. These are gifts from those places." He answered.

Grayfia searched through the wardrobe to find a suitable attire for Natsu.

"Would you tell me a story about one of these places that you've visited?" She asked.

"Very well... Let me think..." He answered thoughtfully. "It was the first time I entered a world that had other planes connected to it. Then, I met someone who believed in the concept of balance and he had told me that he was the first to arrive in this world then he had bought other Gods and Goddesses as well as other races into this world, to live in harmony with their surroundings and allowed them to make their own choices so the balance between good and evil would be maintained, although with the arrival of the Gods, this plan failed."

"He met other Gods and Goddesses?" She questioned curiously.

"Yes. He is not a human but rather a Naragi, he was the last surviving member of the Naragi race. He came from his own plane which was destroyed by another God which he had killed with his sword. I remember him telling me that." He answered.

"He killed a God? That's... It would take a lot of will power to do so... and if he wasn't a human, then what was he?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes, he did kill one. His sword wasn't just a simple sword. It was the Sword of Edicts; it was an Elder Artefact." Natsu explained.

"I see..." She murmured.

"He went into slumber, hoping to be forgotten. But then, other Gods and Goddesses were able to enter the world, it caused quite a lot of chaos and thus, the God Wars happened. After four millennia of warring, it caused him to awake and he ended the war and banished all the gods. He placed Edicts around the world which meant that the deities weren't able to enter the world." Natsu continued.

"Seems everything was quite eventful in that world." She answered.

Grayfia pulled out an outfit from the pile of clothes and laid it out on the bed, she gestured Natsu to come over. He took off the ragged clothes and placed them on side. Now, he was standing bare skinned with only a loin cloth to cover his private.

She had a tint of blush that was forming on her cheeks.

She started to dress him up.

"So, what happened afterwards?" Grayfia continued to ask.

"I'm not sure but I've heard from his worshippers that something devastating happened to him." He answered.

"Worshippers?"

"Yes, after he had killed the God that massacred his own world, he ascended to Godhood himself." Natsu spoke.

"Oh." She sounded.

"I've heard that he went into a long slumber underneath the grounds but his cave was discovered then only to be murdered by a Zarosian Mahjarrat named Sliske." He recalled.

"Zarosian... That means... from earlier you mentioned Zaros, the Lord of Empty Promises." She replied, trying to puzzle the pieces together. "How did he get murdered?"

"Another Elder Artefact that belonged to another God, it was called the Staff of Armadyl." Natsu replied.

"I see... That's quite unfortunate." She sounded sombrely.

"Yes." He replied simply. "Despite his death that caused the Edicts that he placed after the event of God Wars, they shattered. It caused quite a bit of chaos and it allowed the other Gods and Goddesses to return to the world."

"That would mean a lot of chaos everywhere if the deities wonder around the world." She stated.

"Yes. Gods and Goddesses... no matter where they come from or what they represent, there's always good and evil within them." Natsu answered truthfully.

"That's very true..." She trailed off.

"Ah, I never told you his name. He was called Guthix, the God of Balance. He was known to be a very serious and decisive being." He spoke softly.

She hummed in reply.

Grayfia tightened his leather belt around the waist and tided up other areas. She stepped back to take a good look of Natsu's new attire, it suited him quite well... in her opinion.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

He looked down and stretched a little, he was able to move freely in the attire.

Now, Natsu has a new look. No more rags. His attire was more or less fitting for an emperor but he was still able to go into battle without any clothing restriction.

Thick leather boots that covered his feet, he wore black slacks that was lined with leather for protection and a long dress shirt, he was able move around freely; there were intricate embroidery designs sewed into the fabric with white thread.

"It's good, not too bad." He replied. "Shall we go now?"

"You might want to hide your features." She pointed out.

"Oh." He sounded.

Making his crown of antlers and wings disappear from sight, he now looked more or less like a human. Aside from the marks on his hands and face, he was able to blend in.

Natsu turned towards Grayfia and offered a hand, she accepted and then, they both teleported out of the underworld and arrived in the northern hemisphere on Earth.

They both walked out into the open to see where they currently were. There was no sunshine in current view, grey clouds covered the whole sky which made the atmosphere quite dull and there were strong winds blowing from west to east.

"Do you know which country we are in?" Natsu asked.

"Ålfotbreen, Norway." She answered.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking full control of his senses to envision what was around him. Grayfia looked at him strangely, a curious expression was forming. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes.

"They were here but not anymore. Someone has taken them." He stated.

"Who?" She asked.

He looked up and saw a bird circling around them.

Grayfia followed and she had recognised the bird, more specifically, it was a raven. For mortal beings, it was just a black feathered raven. However, for immortal or supernatural beings, the raven wasn't normal.

It had a crystallise ethereal body.

"That belongs to Odin, the King of the Æsir Gods." She pointed out. "I've seen these ravens countless times when I go to Earth with Rizevim, there were some tasks that required us to trek on his lands."

"Odin... Huh..." Natsu spoke, gritting his teeth slightly.

"Have you met him before?" Grayfia asked.

He nodded.

"It wasn't a pleasant meeting." He answered.

Natsu lit up one of his fists with flames and threw a fireball at the raven, destroying it in the process.

After several moments, a group of Asgardian guards appeared in front of them. There was a total of eight, all of them had armour and weapon but they weren't strong enough to last three seconds in a fight with E.N.D.

"Lord Odin requests your presence in Asgard."

Natsu clenched his fist in anger.

He remembered the last time he had got involved with the Norse, more specifically the Æsir Gods, he didn't get in much contact with the Vanir Gods.

"What does Lord Odin want with us?" Grayfia asked.

"He knows what you are looking for and he has them."

"Natsu, shall we go?" She turned towards him.

He glanced at Grayfia.

"_It's a trap. Odin wouldn't just simply invite me to his home like this."_ He whispered quietly as possible. _"Not after what I did to him."_

"Even if it is, it should be fine, right?" She asked.

He grumbled in response.

"Fine. If you insist to go then we will but... know that this is something that Bastard Odin set up, there will be no escape since it's his home land, he will block teleportation so stay close to me, alright?" He stated seriously, there was no room for an argument.

She nodded quickly.

"We'll see Lord Odin." Grayfia spoke to the guards.

"Good. Let us teleport to Asgard."

Thus, the guards teleported them out of Norway and arrived in a different plane, they were in front of a castle that had a few floating isles surrounding the magnificent construction.

When they arrived, the guards that were escorting them were far ahead of them, Grayfia and Natsu decided to follow them slowly. They had their guard up high and continued to walk cautiously towards their destination.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary so far." Grayfia commented.

"No. There isn't. But... there will be something later for us to experience." Natsu added.

She sighed lightly.

Once the castle doors opened, it revealed the throne room. Everything was clearly lit up inside and the stained-glass windows let a lot of natural light which helped quite a bit to navigate what was around the room and who was inside.

There were at least thirty guards on standby and several captains.

Both of them looked up at the throne, there were two seats. One was filled and the other had been untouched for decades.

Odin was sitting on one of the seats, his crooked back and wrinkling shrivelled skin made him look like an old grandpa who should be living the rest of his remaining life out in the country side. Next to him, there was another old man but not as old as Odin in looks, he was standing there to be the advisor.

Natsu stopped at the foot of staircase that led to the throne while Grayfia stood behind him.

"Welcome... Dragneel and Lucifuge to Asgard." Odin spoke, his voice was raspy.

"Thank you for your welcome, Lord Odin." Grayfia replied.

Odin eyed Grayfia. Looking from top to bottom, his eyes were circling around her bosom. Natsu noticed this and held her hand, gesturing to stand closer to him.

"Bastard Odin." Natsu greeted; slightly gritting his teeth in the process.

When the words escaped from his mouth, it immediately alerted the guards and captains to draw out their weapons.

"Stand down, all of you!" Odin called out.

They sheathed their weapons.

"Now, I know why you are here." He continued. "You're looking for Albion and Ddraig, are you not?"

Natsu could only nod.

"I have them. Their corpses are with me. You know why I had them with me, yes?" Odin asked rhetorically. "No humans are allowed to be confronted with the other side of the world. Everything must be hidden from them."

"Lord Odin, if you would be so kind to return them to us for a proper burial, that would be up-most grateful." Grayfia stated in a proper and almost sincere manner.

"Yes, yes. I know that you want them. Before I hand them to you, beautiful. How about a little surprise?" Odin stated as he stood up.

Grayfia's facial expression was in disgust as the old man complimented her body.

Natsu heard the strong winds, lightning crackling and sounds of thunder roaring from above, both of them turned around and they were greeted by someone they recognise easily.

His cloak of fur swayed behind him from the winds and lightning was dancing around the Mjölnir that he wielded in his right hand.

Thor, known to be the God of Thunder.

°l||l° Eyes of Odin °l||l°


	6. Sons and Grandsons

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, Fairy Tail or God of War.

**Warning: Rated M for graphic scenes and some spoilers from God of War (2018) in the dialogues.**

•ï¡÷¡ï• Tend the Demon •ï¡÷¡ï•

°l||l° Sons and Grandsons °l||l°

Thor stood before them.

He was the son of Odin and Fjörgyn, many have heard of Thor because of the famous Mjölnir but to Natsu, he was known to be the Slayer of Giants. He knew that he slayed the Giants because Odin had told him to do so and he had known about the battle between the Thunder God and the World Serpent, he was there to witness it in the shadows.

Natsu detested Thor because he was a God that represent many of the good but, on the inside, he was just another evil God like his Bastard father.

"Dragneel." Thor spoke, his voice was trembling with anger.

"Thor." Natsu greeted.

Grayfia's eyes widened as she could feel the full force of the Thunder God aimed at her direction, her legs trembled and lips went thin. She held on to Natsu's hand for life.

"I believe that we're done here." Odin spoke and left the throne room with his advisor.

All the guards and captains left as well; they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

"_Natsu, you're not going to fight him, are you?"_ Grayfia whispered quietly.

"_I am. He's already got his weapon out."_ He whispered back. _"Don't worry, it'll be over soon."_

Grayfia stepped back slowly, getting away from a safe distance. She put up a shield dome around herself for precautions as she knew that the fight between them was going to be all destruction.

Natsu unfolded his wings out and his crown of antlers could be seen on his head again, he readied himself in a combat stance.

Thor, on the other hand, he only lifted his weapon high in the air and struck down soon afterwards, Natsu knew what was coming and instantly flew away from his spot that he was standing on. Several bolts of lightning pierced through the roof of the castle and bolted down on the carpet, creating a severe scorched marking.

Natsu stood fifteen meters away from Thor, he just stood there casually.

Thor did the same attack again but this time, E.N.D didn't avoid it. Instead, he took the lightning bolts in his hand and ate the lightning.

This wasn't the first time that he had done this. Natsu had encountered Thor on his travels, he thought he could just be a by-passer but apparently that wasn't the case. Both of them fought each other... well it was more of a one-sided battle, Natsu was able to defeat the Thunder God with such ease.

Thor gritted his teeth.

"Do you remember?" Natsu questioned.

He didn't dare to reply.

He didn't want to admit it.

His lightning had no effect on the emperor. It was more of the opposite, his lightning gave Natsu more power.

Thor attacked again with lightning storms dancing violently around them and he launched himself at Natsu, aiming a flurry fistful of thundering punches at him. Hoping that he would land at least several blows on the demon.

E.N.D saw the attacks from a mile away and dodged all of the ferocious punches easily. Thor was angered by this and he attacked with the Mjölnir, smashing it on the ground which caused the whole entire ground to crack and crumble. Their force of energy was extremely overpowering in the air between them, it caused the stained-glass windows to shatter into millions of tiny pieces and debris from the ground was levitating as gravity couldn't compete between two beasts fighting each other.

"Answer me, Thunder God. Do you remember?" Natsu asked again.

Gritting his teeth hard, he looked down in shame.

"Yes... I remember..." He spoke, forcing the words out of his mouth.

"It's been twenty thousand years since then..." Natsu recalled.

Thor willed the wind to blow stronger around them.

"Look at you now..." Natsu taunted. "Still the same... Such disappointment."

He growled in anger and swung the hammer towards the demon but instead of hearing bones cracking, his weapon came to a stop. Thor looked clearly in front of him and his eyes widened immediately at the sight.

The Mjölnir was stopped by Natsu's left palm.

From Grayfia's view, she too was shocked. She knew about Thor's fearsome and powerful weapon; she knew that only the Thunder God could wield it in a battle and use it to summon lightning storms and thunder at his will.

But it was stopped easily by Natsu's hand.

"Come on, Thor. I'm sure you can do better than that." Natsu taunted.

Thor gritted his teeth and punched his opponent with his other hand, making an uppercut but he hit nothing. Natsu had already jumped a few feet backwards. He attacked with his hands lit ablaze and launched the fiery attack towards Thor, it imitated a claw attack of a dragon.

Luckily, Thor was able dodge just in time before the attack hit him but he didn't go unscathed, his beard caught fire but he managed to put it out easily. Not wasting any more time, he charged towards Natsu and punched the sides of his face, causing him to stagger a little.

He took the chance to grab a hold of his arm and launch the demon into the air. Natsu used his wings to take flight while Thor threw his hammer aggressively and ferociously towards his opponent but E.N.D kicked it away like it was nothing.

Thor jumped up towards the emperor and round-house kicked him to the side, crushing through the castle's architecture, bricks and debris crumbled upon impact and fell to the ground. Natsu flew away and landed on the concrete ground while the Thunder God came crashing down, using the floor as a cushion.

"Are you done yet?" Natsu asked as he yawned.

"Tch." Thor sounded. "Don't you dare mock me...!"

E.N.D only grinned as he stretched his arms and legs; loosening his strained muscles to get ready to fight and to embrace any incoming attacks from his opponent.

Thor charged first to attack.

Natsu dodged most incoming flurry of punches but others, his fists made contact with Thor's, creating such force between them, it caused some of the building to collapse into tiny debris. Then, he set his body ablaze and sent his opponent flying across the room.

The Thunder God immediately got back up and his stance was in a defensive position.

"Let me ask you one thing..." Natsu started. "Why do you want to fight me, Thor?"

"You know why!" He retorted loudly immediately.

"Do I?" E.N.D sounded.

"Grr...!"

"Is it because of Bastard Odin told you to?" Natsu asked. "Is it because of what I did to your father?"

"Yes, it is." Thor gritted out.

"He was weak. Only to collect knowledge and secrets for himself and only to deceive others for it." Natsu replied truthfully. "He may be a conqueror of realms but he's just a Bastard Old Man who wants more knowledge and fantasise himself to be known as the 'all-knowing and all-seeing'."

"SHUT UP!" Thor roared out.

Grayfia collapsed to the floor when the Thunder God's voice echoed obstreperously throughout the room.

She was frightened for herself and for Natsu.

She wanted to escape from Thor's wrath.

But...

She knew that Natsu could defeat him.

"I know that Bastard. He is obsessed with himself about the prophecies of the future. He wants to control everything in his own hands; the future, his fate and every realm he conquered." Natsu continued to speak, his voice was dripping with venomous words. "He's nothing but a little Bastard shit who's selfish and a wrinkle old man who needs to die in the deepest parts of the underworld."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Thor jumped towards Natsu with the Mjölnir in both of his hands and plunged his attack as soon as he was in reach but E.N.D took a step back and kicked him in the face with force, making his body go limp for several seconds and knocked him down on to the floor.

Natsu walked slowly towards the body of the Thunder God.

Thor heard his footsteps coming closer and closer, he rapidly tried to climb up on to his feet but he was one second too late as Natsu's foot was firmly pressed on his torso, putting more weight to crush his bones beneath the flesh.

He spurted out blood from his mouth and it splattered all over himself, E.N.D grinned as he saw an excessive amount of blood dribbling on to the ground.

Both of Natsu's fists lit up with fiery flames and he created a large fireball and casted it towards the helpless Thunder God, the whole area was disintegrated into ashes and Grayfia had to shield her eyes from the bright explosion that happened on the other side of the room.

After several minutes, the smoke and ash started to clear out and the smell of blood burning came into existence. Thor was laying on the ground with burnt and scorched marks on his skin, he coughed up more blood that was mixed in with saliva, spitting it on the floor.

"Had enough?" Natsu asked.

He was standing next to Thor, who was trying to get up on his feet. Natsu had his fists of flames lit up again and attacked his opponent as soon as he got up again.

Thor tried to keep his balance well as he tried to dodge the incoming attacks, he recalled his Mjölnir in his right hand and aggressively threw it towards Natsu but he knocked it towards one side with a single lazy swipe of his hand.

The Mjölnir crushed the concrete as it landed.

Natsu rammed his head towards Thor and his antlers pierced through his tough skin and poked his right eye, making it bleed in the process.

"AAAAHHH! Gaaah!" Thor screamed in pain.

Natsu knocked Thor to the ground and straddled him. He punched the Thunder God from left to right until his face was all bloody and bruised.

"Had enough?" Natsu repeated.

His response was incoherent words.

E.N.D placed his fingertips on Thor's face, specifically his right-side and then he plunged his fingers into his eye, gouging out the flesh out forcefully.

"AAAHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! AHHH MY EYE!" Thor hollered in agony.

Natsu ignored his screams of pain, he had a firm hold of his right-eye ball and he aggressively pulled it out from his socket, an exceeding amount of blood was gushing out from the wound and it stained E.N.D's hands in thick crimson fluid.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Grayfia couldn't see clearly what was going on but she didn't want to know since Thor's cries of pain and agony were echoing throughout the area, it was deafening her ears.

She wanted it to stop.

She didn't want to be here anymore.

Her expression showed horror as she was terrified of the sight in front of her. She saw Natsu stood up from Thor's body and she saw his bloodied face and a missing eye. She turned her gaze towards E.N.D who had something in the palm of his blood-stained hand, it was the missing eye.

Freshly torn out of the Thunder God's socket with strands of flesh still attached to it.

Grayfia almost wanted to vomit.

"Tell me where are Ablion and Ddraig, Thor." Natsu demanded.

"I... I-In the d-dungeons..." He stuttered out.

"Where are these dungeons?" Natsu asked.

"N-Not far from h-here... In t-the e-east, you w-will be able t-to see it..." He choked out.

Natsu put the eye in his pocket safely, making sure it won't fall out. He walked to where the Mjölnir was left, he stared at it and he picked it up with ease and walked over to Thor.

'Natsu can pick up Thor's weapon?!' Grayfia thought.

He held the hammer up high and attacked the helpless Thunder God, his left-arm was crushed by the impact of his own weapon. His bones were cracked and damage, his flesh split opened and blood came gushing out rapidly.

"AAAAAAAHH!"

His cries of pain were ringing around the area but that didn't stop Natsu from attacking him more. He did the same attack to his other arm and then, he dropped the weapon on to his chest, causing him to cough out more blood and choking continuously.

Natsu bent down and he had a firm hold of Thor's right arm, in the next few seconds, he brutally ripped his arm away from his body.

"AAAAAHHHHH! MY ARM! MY ARM! YOU RIPPED OFF MY FUCKING ARM!" Thor's blood-curdling roar echoed throughout the area.

Crimson blood splattered everywhere, the floor beneath them went from grey to red in a matter of seconds. Flesh and bone could be seen clearly from Thor's shoulder. His cries of pain continued as he used his left-hand to cover the wound, to stop it from bleeding heavily. He had tears in his eyes rolling down his face; his facial expression shows signs of defeat.

"You're lucky we are not in the underworld... otherwise I would feed you to the Beast of the Underworld." Natsu spoke to him.

Thor turned towards Natsu, shivering in fear.

He was frightened of the demon.

"Be grateful that you get to live another day, Thunder God." Natsu whispered eerily.

E.N.D set fire to his right-arm and dropped it next to Thor.

He watched his own arm burn, turning his ashes.

Sounds of a teleportation circle was appearing in the ruined throne room, it was Odin and his advisor.

Natsu turned his head towards Odin and grinned.

"You missed the bloody show, Odin. You should have seen me beat your son of a bitch to a pulp." Natsu spoke, his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"F-Father...!" Thor called out in a stutter.

Natsu stood up and stepped forward several steps.

Odin's advisor got into a position to attack but the Allfather put a hand up to cease any incantation of incoming attacks that his advisor was about to complete. He didn't want any more chaos happening in his ruined throne room.

"It seems that you have defeated my strongest son." Odin stated the obvious. "You weren't even using your full power."

Thor's eyes widened.

Grayfia's expression was in shock.

"Of course. Pray to tell, why would I use my full power to fight your son?" Natsu retorted. "He's a weak god. If he was raised like this, without a mother's support... He'll never match me in power."

Odin gritted his teeth.

Natsu motioned Grayfia to stay close beside him, she complied and rapidly walked to her destination. She didn't want to be in contact with the King of Asgard.

"What are you going to do, Bastard Odin?" He asked. "You know you can't kill me."

"I know. I'll just have to banish you in one of the Nine Realms, it'll just be Frigg's situation all over again." Odin replied with anger.

"Go on then. Do it. Banish me." Natsu taunted.

Odin didn't hesitate a single second and he summoned a magic circle beneath Grayfia and Natsu. Once the spell was complete, the magic circle glowed brightly and teleported them out of the throne room. Odin saw a bloodthirsty grin that was plastered on Natsu's face, he decided to ignore it.

"Thor, my son. We'll get you patched up and we'll talk afterwards." Odin stated.

"F-Father, please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you again." Thor apologised repetitively.

"We'll talk afterwards." Odin spoke with venom.

"Yes, father." Thor muttered as he winced in pain.

°l||l° Sons and Grandsons °l||l°

Tiamat made her way through the busy streets of Kyoto. She wore a simple floral kimono as her outfit to blend in the crowd, she didn't want to stand out and have strange foreign eyes looking at her body.

In Japan, it was now the edo period. There was relative peace and stability, all the citizens were living a more or less normal life without the politics interfering them.

Tiamat had arrived at her destination; she was at the foot of the stairs. There were several sets of staircases that led up to a relatively large temple shrine.

It was named Yasaka in Japanese kanji.

As she arrived on the top of the stairs, she was abruptly greeted by a familiar face.

"Aha! Tiamat, it's been quite some time since we last saw each other." He spoke.

"Sun Wukong." She greeted. "How are you doing these days? I thought you were still with Indra?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking. I am still with Indra, that hasn't changed. I'm still my own free person." He answered.

"I see..." Tiamat murmured.

"How about yourself?" He asked.

"I've been in a good mood for the past couple of days." She answered honestly.

"Oho! That's good. I've heard that Natsu has awakened. I hope that the two of you have caught up with each other since he has been sealed for so long." Sun Wukong stated mischievously.

Tiamat blushed ferociously.

"Apart from that, how is he doing?" He asked genuinely. "I'm sure he has quite a bit to adjust with the new era of the world."

"Mhmm, yes. He's been fine." She replied. "He's been awake for more than a few weeks so he is trying to change the way how the underworld is working at the moment."

He hummed in reply.

"He would be glad to see you again. Natsu needs to lighten up a little." She stated. "Remember the last time you two met each other for the first time? You two got on so well with each other."

"Haha! I remember. I remember very well." He laughed. "Ah... Those were the good times. I'd love to meet with Natsu again."

"I'll be sure to notify him when I get back to him." She spoke as she made a mental note about it.

"Let's head inside, there's someone else that you haven't seen in such a long time." Sun Wukong suggested.

"Very well." Her reply was short.

Sun led the way to the entrance of the shrine, Tiamat saw quite a few visitors and they were praying to the Shinto Gods, they both entered the inner parts of the temple. There were several maidens of the shrine who greeted Tiamat and Sun Wukong, they let them inside the room that was blocked by a magical barrier.

After entering the hidden part of the shrine, they were enveloped by light and transported to the inner city of Kyoto. When they arrived, both of them were greeted by a rather large jade eastern dragon but luckily, his figure wasn't towering over the market stalls on the streets.

"Tiamat!" He greeted enthusiastically.

"Yu-Long." She replied with a smile. "It's been quite a while."

"Yes, it has." He spoke.

"Hello Yu-Long." Sun greeted.

"Ah, Sun." He acknowledged.

"Are you here to see your hatchling, Tiamat?" Yu-Long asked.

She nodded.

"It's been a long time since I last saw her, I want to see how she is doing with all those injuries." Tiamat replied with a sigh.

"She's been doing fine; the healers are doing the best as they can." Sun commented.

Tiamat could only sigh again.

"Don't worry about it too much, Tiamat. Natsu's and your hatchling will wake up soon, it's only a matter of time." Yu-Long reassured.

She let out a small smile.

"Thank you, both of you..." She murmured.

In return, they both shared the positive moment in-between themselves.

They walked through the city, it was rather mesmerising since there were different lanterns lit up on the streets and there were many different Yokai species. From one tail to two tails, grey to golden orange, there was a friendly variety. All living in harmony with each other, exchanging greetings and gifts.

When Tiamat entered one of the main shrines in the inner city of Kyoto, she was greeted by the Priestess of Amaterasu and also known to be the Leader of Yokai.

"Yasaka." Tiamat greeted.

"Ah, Tiamat. It's been quite a few years since we last saw each other." Yasaka commented.

"Well, if you put it that way..." She muttered.

Yasaka giggled at the reply.

"Sun and Yu-Long, I see you two are doing well?" Yasaka questioned.

Both of them nodded.

"Yes, Indra has been quite easy on me lately. There hasn't been any hard missions or tasks to complete so far." Sun Wukong replied.

"And I, the great Dragon King, have been filling up my belly with a lot of food. I have been on quite an adventure to search the greatest of them all." Yu-Long replied in a lively manner.

"That's very good to hear." Yasaka stated.

"How is my daughter doing?" Tiamat asked in concern.

"Still the same as before... Though, there has been a little progress but not too much that would make a difference." Yasaka answered.

The Dragon King sighed deeply.

"Is she still in the same room?" Tiamat asked.

Yasaka nodded in reply.

She led the way through the shrine, walking left to right and slide opened one of the bamboo doors. It revealed an extremely large room but, in the middle, there was a large scaly dragon, who took up most of the space in the room. There was little room to walk around but it was enough for the healers to navigate around the dragon to tend the wounds.

Tiamat immediately rushed towards her daughter and caressed her head with her palms, touching her delicate scales.

Natsu's and Tiamat's daughter had a colour variation that went from celestial blue to pale purple. Their daughter had more looks from her mother than her father but Tiamat was more vibrant than pale, nonetheless, she was still their beloved daughter.

"How long will it take for her to wake up?" Tiamat asked in a soft voice.

"It's hard to say... Since we've been working on her wounds for quite a few years and they were damaged by cursed draconic weapons..." Yasaka trailed off.

"I see..." Tiamat whispered.

"When I last saw her, she still had a number of wounds but now that has been taken care of." Yu-Long observed.

"Yes, I can agree on that," Sun spoke.

"For her to take up, this will also require her will to live again." Yasaka stated sombrely.

'Please... my daughter. Wake up soon... Your father and I want to see you wake up...' Tiamat thought sombrely. 'Keep fighting, my daughter.'

"She did take a number of hits from the cursed draconic weapons that the enemies used, it's a miracle that she's still doing good after all these years." Yu-Long commented.

"Hmmm..." Sun sounded. "These devils are the ones who did them, yes?"

Tiamat nodded.

"Are they the ones who aligned themselves with Ouroboros?" Yu-Long questioned.

"Yes..." Tiamat gritted out, showing her anger a little.

"I apologise for bringing up unpleasant memories." He replied.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm... I'm still not over it yet." She answered, stumbling slightly.

"Natsu hasn't as well, I assume?" Yasaka asked.

"Yes, he... he was very tearful about it..." Tiamat replied.

She hummed in reply.

"I think we should get out of the way," Sun suggested. "The healers need more space."

"Alright..." Tiamat spoke, looking up from her daughter's face. "Thank you, Yasaka."

"It's no problem. We're friends, Tiamat. We help each other out." Yasaka replied with a small smile.

Tiamat smiled in return.

"Let's head inside the palace and catch up with each other." Yasaka stated.

All of them nodded.

"If we're having sake, I'll definitely take you up on that offer." Tiamat replied.

"And good food as well." Yu-Long included.

Sun just chuckled at the sight.

°l||l° Sons and Grandsons °l||l°

Natsu looked around the area, he was somewhat familiar with this terrain, though there have been a few changes, he could still recognise it. He looked over to Grayfia, who was also observing the surrounding area.

"Grayfia." He called out.

She turned towards him.

"Do you know where we are, Natsu?" She asked.

"We're in one of the nine realms that Bastard Odin watches over." He replied. "We're in Midgard."

"Oh." She sounded.

"We're going to make it out of here, right?" Grayfia spoke again.

He nodded.

"How?" She asked.

"I have planned this beforehand. I knew that Bastard Odin wouldn't give me what I wanted. So, I have told Tiamat about trekking on his lands to get his attention. Since he has banished me and you to Midgard of the Nine Realms, this is more than enough reason to invade Asgard and overthrow Bastard Odin." Natsu explained.

"Then, who would rule over Asgard afterwards?" Grayfia questioned curiously.

"We're going to meet her now." He replied. "She was once a respected Goddess until she fell into Bastard Odin's hands."

"This is Freya, the Vanir Goddess. Right?" She guessed.

"Yes." He replied simply. "You know of her?"

"I have minimal knowledge of her. I know she's a Vanir Goddess and went to war with Asgard but that's it." She stated truthfully.

"I see. We'll have to start from the beginning before I tell you about Freya. Let's walk around and I'll tell you." He suggested.

Grayfia nodded.

Natsu offered a hand which she accepted and they began to walk on the pathway that was leading north.

"Do you know how Bastard Odin conquered all nine realms?" He asked.

"No, I have very little knowledge about the Norse." She answered honestly.

"Very well. I'll start with the history. First, I will mention that all deities slay their own father, thus they commit patricide." Natsu started. "Zeus is an example. Bastard Odin is another one. He felt that the Æsir Gods were fit to be the supreme rulers of all the nine realms and so, he along with his two brothers killed their own father, Ymir."

"That's what Zeus did with his two brother, Poseidon and Hades. They overthrew Kronos." Grayfia stated.

"Yes, exactly." He replied.

"At some point in time, Mimir the God of Wisdom and Knowledge had come to Bastard Odin with a Mystic Well of Knowledge. Of course, that doesn't exist. It was just a well laced with enough hallucinogenic magic mushrooms to give, even a God as powerful as him, visions." Natsu continued. "Bastard Odin was initially so impressed with this well that whatever he saw in his hallucinations, it made him start to tear out both of his eyes."

"He's foolish to believe that exist." Grayfia commented.

"Yes." He replied.

"What happened next?" She asked.

"Mimir had stopped Bastard Odin and he convinced him to sacrifice one of his eyes for knowledge. However, Bastard Odin instantly figured out that Mimir had fooled him but allowed him to become his advisor due to his immense intelligence." Natsu replied.

"But... When we saw Odin earlier, there was a different advisor standing next to him." Grayfia stated. "What happened to Mimir?"

"He was imprisoned and Bastard Odin removed one of Mimir's eyes and tortured him on a daily basis." He answered.

"Why would he do such actions towards him?" She questioned.

"Only an arrogant, power-hungry, self-righteous, and warmongering God would do that to his own people." Natsu replied truthfully.

"I see..." Grayfia murmured.

"I had met Mimir before when I was travelling around." He stated. "He's the smartest man alive in the Nine Realms despite that, he is a well-mannered, kind but he possesses a cheery or sarcastic witty sense of humour. Sometimes I can't tell when I talk to him."

"He's sounds like a good man. He's someone that can lighten up your mood, Natsu." She stated; her lips twitched upwards for several moments.

"Lighten up my mood?" He parroted.

"Yes. I've only known you for quite a while and you haven't shown much emotion." She spoke honestly.

"Hmmm..." He sounded.

"I apologise if I sound out of line..." She trailed off.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you told me." He stated. "It still seems like I have yet to move on."

"About the past?" She guessed.

He nodded.

"It's hard but I am willing to move on, you are helping me with that greatly. I thank you." Natsu stated the truth.

"O-Oh..." She stuttered. "Y-You're welcome, Natsu."

He smiled gently towards her, making her cheeks deepen in colour.

"M-Moving on... Can you continue with your story?" She asked, stumbling on her words.

"Very well." He replied.

He cleared his throat quietly.

"Bastard Odin searched for two dwarves named Brok and Sindri, he wanted them to construct a Statue of Thor for him so that he could hide Mimir's severed eye inside the statue. Of course, the dwarves refused but they were forced to construct it." He continued.

"Where is the Statue of Thor then?" She asked.

"It's near the Lake of Nine." Natsu replied.

"Oh." She sounded.

"We'll be going there later. For now, let's continue his history of atrocious acts." He spoke.

"Okay." She breathed.

"After that incident, he began to wed multiple women so that he would breed strong children. Thus, he had Týr, Thor, Baldr, and Vidar." Natsu stated.

"Who is Týr?" She asked. "I've never heard of him before."

"Týr is the son of Bastard Odin, half-brother to Thor and another son. He is the God of Honour, Law and War of the Norse but despite representing war, he fought for peace. I respect him quite a bit when I first heard about him." Natsu explained.

"You do?" Grayfia asked surprisingly.

"Yes." Natsu replied.

They both continued to walk on the pathway that led them to a long flowing river.

"Natsu, shall I clean the dried blood off of you?" She asked as she looked at his current attire, he was covered in blood.

"Alright, go ahead." He replied.

He sat comfortably next to the rapid running river and held out his hands, Grayfia kneeled in front of him and gestured to put his right-hand in the water first. Slowly, she scrubbed off the blood from his hand and his forearm.

Despite the freezing cold water, her hands were extremely warm. Every time that she touched Natsu's hand, she could sense the warmth that was coming from him, it was spreading to her body. She couldn't help but feel safe around him even though he had a monstrous side to him when it came to combat.

She motioned to put his left-hand into the running water, carefully, she cleaned off the blood-stain that coated his hand.

"Do you wish to hear more about Týr?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied quickly.

"Very well." He stated. "He was a frequent traveller of the world, eager to learn about other cultures and languages as well as gaining new perspectives, he believed it to be the only way of achieving true peace."

"Do you believe it as well?" Grayfia questioned.

"Yes." His reply was short.

"Oh." She sounded.

"When I was travelling with Tiamat, we coincidently bumped into him and I learned quite a lot from Týr. He truly was a good man despite being an Æsir God." He stated. "Týr said that he was given quite a lot of relics and treasures during his travels because other people respected him for his kind personality and the way he treated others like he wanted to be treated as well. He kept them safely tucked away in his own personal vault."

"He must have been praised a lot... I would have liked to have met him too." She answered.

He gave a small smile.

"Yes, maybe you will get to meet him." Natsu replied.

Grayfia had a little hope glinted in her eyes.

"What happened next?" She asked.

"In the Lake of Nine, there is a large temple. He was responsible for leading the construction, he wanted a faster and more fluent way of travelling between the Nine Realms." Natsu continued.

"Are we going to go there now?" Grayfia asked, almost eagerly.

"It's quite a long trek but yes, we can go there." He replied as he stood up.

He offered a hand to Grayfia and he pulled her up from her spot. They both started to walk towards their new destination, the Lake of Nine.

"Is there anything else about Týr?" She questioned curiously.

"There's a little bit more that I know of." He replied softly. "As a natural pacifist, he sought to be a broker of peace between his people, the Æsir and their long-standing enemies, the Jötnar. They are known as Giants. They were frightened by the Æsir's power but they held enough trust in Týr to allow Bastard Odin entry into Jötunheim for negotiations."

"Giants? Were there different kinds of Giants?" She asked.

"Yes, there were a few. Despite being called 'Giants', not all of them were large in size. Many members of the species varied between human and giant sized and not all were humanoid in shape either, since several Jötnar were depicted with animal heads and some had the full shape of the animals." Natsu replied.

"I see..." She murmured. "Have you met any of them?"

"I met one. Jörmungandr, also known as the World Serpent." He recalled. "Have you heard of him?"

"Yes, I think so." She answered thoughtfully.

"Good. He'll be there at the Lake of Nine." Natsu stated, grinning slightly.

"He's still alive?!" Grayfia half-yelled in shock.

He nodded.

"I can smell him from here." He stated.

"Oh." She sounded.

"But I've heard that he speaks a dead tongue." She retorted.

"Yes, only Mimir speaks the language. I don't know anyone else who can communicate with the Jörmungandr." Natsu spoke truthfully.

"I see..." She trailed off.

"I am a little excited to meet the World Serpent." Grayfia admitted.

"I'm glad you are." Natsu spoke as he gave a small smile.

They continued to their destination, they approached a bridge that looked unstable but nonetheless, they crossed it safely with absolute precaution and it to the other side of the bridge.

"So, what happened when the Giants wanted to negotiate?" She asked.

"Unbeknownst to Týr, Bastard Odin secretly intended not to honour any deal made and instead, used the opportunity to spy and steal the Giants' secret wisdom." He told.

"It was the chance to be on peaceful terms and Odin ruined it..." She trailed off.

"Once you've known Bastard Odin's true side behind the mask, he doesn't care about anything but only the Æsir and himself." Natsu spoke truthfully. "This is why I hate Bastard Odin. He's extremely selfish that it makes me want to cut off his head."

She formed a grimaced expression.

"Back to the story... Týr knew his father better than anyone else and he had anticipated Bastard Odin's treachery, the Giants expelled him from Jötunheim, cursing him to never to return." He continued. "In anger, Bastard Odin turned his wrath on the Giants of Midgard, allowing Thor to massacre them at will."

"Is that why you were... furious towards Thor when you engaged combat with him earlier?" She inquired.

"Partly. There was something else but that's for another time." He replied.

"I see..." Grayfia muttered.

"Týr felt guilty because it was his role to make sure it was going to be a peaceful negotiation, the Jötnars suffered quite a lot that day. Týr could only do what he can at the time which was to aid the Guardian of the Jötnar, Faye, in hiding the gate to Jötunheim in the space between realms." Natsu continued. "He prevented Bastard Odin from ever having a direct way back to Jötunheim. However, for Týr, he had the Unity Stone and he was still able to access the Giant's realm through the hidden gate."

"It must be hard for the Giants, to be long-term enemies with the Æsir." She commented.

"Yes... Unfortunately, the World Serpent is one of the few last living Giants left." He told.

"He must be extremely lonely then. To be on the brink of extinction and only a few people know how to speak to him." Grayfia denoted. "What did he do next?"

"Týr worked tirelessly to ensure that Bastard Odin could never enter Jötunheim, he felt responsible of the resultant rampage and genocide that his brother, Thor, conducted by his Bastard father's orders." Natsu answered. "The Giants themselves were desperate enough to trust Týr, an outsider, with the secret paths to their realm because of how close he was to them. Faye, the Guardian of the Giants helped Týr in hiding the realm gate to Jötunheim from Bastard Odin."

Natsu paused for a moment before continuing.

"Týr proved to be a very cunning and creative individual. He had told me that he had laid complex traps in his temple and how he managed to hide the Jötunheim gate between the realms." He went on. "Bastard Odin grew to regard Týr as a threat to his power and correctly suspected him of plotting with the Giants. As a result, Bastard Odin and Thor had him imprisoned and keeping it a secret, leading most of the Nine Realms to believe that they had killed him."

"Is that why the other pantheons and factions only know about Odin and Thor from the Norse?" She asked.

"Yes. Only the older generation knew the truth." He replied. "The younger generation don't know anything unless they seek out the truth in the old books."

"I see..." Grayfia muttered.

"Are you going to free Týr? Is that one of the reasons why you are going to invade Asgard?" She questioned.

"Yes, it is." Natsu replied. "Despite being the Norse God of War, Týr used his powers and abilities to make peace between the races, instead of starting wars unlike his Greek counterpart Ares. He used his powers not for selfish reasons like his fellow Æsir but for a higher purpose and with wisdom. That is why I admire him."

Grayfia nodded in agreement.

"Unlike Bastard Odin, he abused his power as a God and started wars with all the Nine Realms, he had hoarded his knowledge and he guarded it with jealousy." He told. "Overall, Týr is nothing like his Æsir kin, who were power-hungry, self-righteous, arrogant and warmongering. He is one of the very few Gods that are genuinely good, if not greater than good."

"I see..." She murmured. "What about you?"

Natsu paused for a second before answering.

"What about me?" He parroted.

"You're a great being of power and you have enough of it to control everything and everyone." She explained. "What do you think of yourself?"

"I... That... That is a story for another time. It's personal." He stuttered in reply.

Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. I stepped out of line." She apologised.

"It's fine." He waved it off quickly.

There was a small pause in between them.

"There is still a little more left about Bastard Odin, do you still wish to hear about it?" Natsu asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I would like to hear more." She replied honesty.

"When cementing his rule as the 'All father,' Bastard Odin continued to wage wars over the other realms. He didn't encounter any difficulty until the Vanir, they are the tow forces that fought to a stalemate." Natsu continued. "At this point, both sides grew tired of fighting, and Bastard Odin eventually agreed to marry Freya, who was a Vanir Goddess. She was the one that proposed to him so that they would end the fighting and Bastard Odin secretly learned her magic."

He paused for a moment before continuing.

"They had a son called Baldr." He stated.

"Despite having a child, did she have an unhappy marriage?" Grayfia asked.

"They did greatly care for one another, he did treat her well in a caring manner and conceding to most of her wishes, giving the Valkyries some freedom when she wished it. However, Freya eventually abandoned Bastard Odin because she became distraught over his treatment of the Giants, the abuse of her knowledge and betrayal of her trust." Natsu recalled. "It angered Bastard Odin to the point where he had a strong sense of betrayal towards Freya, this caused him to curse her to remain imprisoned in Midgard and to never harm another living thing, even in self-defence, out of petty revenge."

"I think every woman would have done that if they were in Goddess Freya's position." She replied thoughtfully. "Odin had done that to his own wife, he's terribly selfish."

"Yes, he is. That's one of the many reasons why I do not like that Bastard that he calls himself God." Natsu spitted out in disgust.

Grayfia hummed in agreement.

"If she is in Midgard then do you think we'll see her here?" She asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"Yes. I've met her before in this realm. We can go and find her." He answered softly. "Her destination is closer than the Lake of Nine."

"Okay, lead the way, Natsu." She says.

Once they had crossed several miles of land and they flew up towards one of the many mountains, they were on one of the smaller ones. Nonetheless, they could still get a good bird's eye view. Both of them looked around the area at a high point of view and Natsu saw someone he recognised; it was two dwarves.

"Grayfia, we're going to take a small detour." Natsu spoke.

"We are?" She echoed.

"Yes." He confirmed.

She walked over to him and he pointed towards the area where the dwarves were hammering their hammers away.

"Can you see over there?" He asked.

"Yes, I can see two figures. Are they dwarves?" She asked.

"Yes. They are." He replied. "They're called Brok and Sindri, the ones who were forced to build the Statue of Thor."

"We're going to meet them first before the World Serpent?" Grayfia inquired.

He nodded.

"Come, let's meet them." He urged.

Taking her hand and holing it tightly, they both jumped off the edge of the mountain and took flight in the air.

They flew over several miles of beautiful and mesmerising terrains; there were snowy trees, small flowing rivers and wildlife running around, some were chasing their prey but others were travelling in packs.

Then, they arrived at their destination and landed not far from the dwarves. As they got closer and closer, Natsu and Grayfia could hear Brok's hammer loudly on the anvil whilst Sindri's whetstone was spinning rapidly as he sharpened a metal blade.

"Brok, Sindri." Natsu called out, getting their attention.

Both of them looked up and they formed a shocked expression.

"By the fucking Nine Realms. Natsu, ya son of a bitch! It's been quite a few winters, hasn't it?" Brok greeted in his usual ill-mannered way.

"Is that really you, Natsu?" Sindri spoke. "Huh, you look much different from last time..."

Natsu could only chuckle at their reactions.

"Yes, it is me. A few winters is underestimating the amount of years of not seeing each other, Brok." He replied, grinning slightly.

"And who's this son of a bitch ya got here? Your other partner?" Brok spoke as he looked at Grayfia.

"Yes, she is my other partner." Natsu replied immediately without hesitation.

Grayfia's heart skipped a beat.

She smiled gently as he squeezed Natsu's hand even more tightly, a motion to show her expression.

"Haha, you ain't horsin' around, aren't cha." Brok laughed out loud.

"Oh. I see now. So, what's your name then?" Sindri asked.

"Grayfia Lucifuge, it's nice to meet you both." She greeted.

"Huh, you better treat her well, hear me Natsu? Can't get another one like her in all the worlds." Brok stated sternly.

"Yes, I know." He replied as he smiled gently towards Grayfia.

She too smiled back.

"Both of you look adorable together." Sindri complimented.

"Thank you, Sindri." Grayfia replied.

"Hmm, so what'cha doin' here then? Huh. I know for a fact that you ain't here for some visit now, aren't ya Natsu?" Brok asked curiously.

"Technically, it is." Natsu replied.

"Come on, Natsu. You can tell what you've done this time. You've told us before, you know? About the problems you've encountered." Sindri spoke, urging him to speak to truth.

"Bastard Odin banished me here." Natsu answered casually.

"Before he banished us here, we was going to search for the Heavenly Dragons corpses so that we can bring them back. We went to where they were last seen, it just so happens to be on his lands. They weren't there, of course. Odin had taken them but then a few guards approached us to meet with Odin." Grayfia clarified. "It didn't go the way we wanted it because Thor had appeared and wanted to to fight against Natsu again."

"Hah?! You can't possibly bring back the dead? Unless ya got some trick up your ass. Wait– do you actually?" Brok asked in shock.

"You could say that." Natsu replied.

Brok's mouth agaped, he was lost for words.

"What did Thor do to you?" Sindri asked.

"Nothing." Natsu replied plainly.

"Nothing?" He echoed.

Natsu pulled out Thor's eye ball from his pocket and showed it to the dwarves, Sindri instantly paled and went around the back to puke while Brok was sort of interested. Grayfia grimaced at the memory of how Natsu crippled Thor.

"How'd ya manage that?" Brok asked, he was stunned by what was in front of him. "Wait, don't answer that."

Natsu put the eye ball back in his pocket.

"I crippled him. Ripped his arm off. Gouged his eye out. He deserved it." Natsu answered simply.

Around the back, Sindri kept gagging and vomiting as much as he could to get rid of what he had just seen and heard.

"Just ignore him." Brok stated.

"Will he be alright?" Grayfia asked.

"Yeah, he'll be damn fine. He's weak when it comes to blood and gore, all that shit." Brok replied with a sigh.

"I see..." She muttered.

"So, you crippled the Bastard's son, eh? Nice work, I gotta say. No one else would have the balls to do that." Brok complimented, grinning widely.

"Yes." Natsu replied.

"Now, you're here. Fuck else you want? Do you want us to stir you somethin' good?" Brok asked.

"Do you remember many winters ago, you would create something for me when I came to visit in the future. Did you forget?" Natsu asked.

"Ah shit. Think I forgot. That was ages ago but yes, I remember." He recalled. "Only made the hilt, ya see. I ain't got the materials for the blade. You gotta help me gather them so that I can make this blade for yer."

"That's fine. What do you need?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I got a bunch of steel at the back. Hope my brother hasn't puked all over it. Need an ancient's heart and couple ol' scales." Brok answered thoughtfully.

"I can get those." Natsu replied. "Are you sure you don't want me to get anything else?"

"Maybe sum of that dragon's tooth. We'll have som' good use of that." Brok answered.

Sindri recovered and came to the front again.

"Sorry about that." He apologised.

"Are you sure your well enough?" Grayfia asked in concern for the dwarf.

"Yes, thank you. I'm just a little weak on that side. Nothing to worry about." Sindri replied; waving it off rapidly.

"A little weak? More like a lot ya cucklehead." Brok retorted.

"So, what is it that I hear about creating weapons for Natsu?" Sindri asked, ignoring his brother. "What about you, do you wish to have some created for you by us? We dwarves are excellent at making anything!"

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I'm not the type that would wield a weapon. I'm not good a close-combat." She answered honestly.

"Very well." Sindri replied.

"Stop harassin' the lady." Brok yelled.

Natsu turned towards Grayfia and got her attention.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "These dwarves are extremely good at crafting and forging."

Complimenting the dwarves, they grinned proudly.

"If you insist, Natsu." She replied.

"Good answer."

"I hear the lady, sumthin' for ya will do ya good on the battlefield. Especially when you're goin' to aid yer man." Brok stated.

Grayfia's cheeks flushed as she heard his comment.

"If a weapon isn't your taste, maybe something that'll help you boost your attacks better." Sindri spoke. "What is your affinity?"

"Ice." Grayfia replied immedaitely.

"I see, something light and fast would suit you the best, I know what to do." Sindri responded as he got back to work.

"See you later, Brok and Sindri." Natsu spoke.

Grayfia merely waved at them.

Once they were several dozen of meters away from the dwarves, they head into the direction of where the Lake of Nine was located. Crossing two long bridges that were a little unstable, they made it safely to the otherside.

"Natsu," Grayfia called out.

He hummed in reply.

"Thank you." She spoke gently.

"What for?" He asked.

"For insisting the dwarves to create something for me." She replied.

"Oh. You should thank the dwarves as well, when you receive your gift from them." Natsu stated thoughtfully.

"Yes, I will." She answered; smiling a little.

She paused for a second afterwards.

"I... I heard that you weren't using much of you're strength when you were fighting against Thor. How do you do that? Fighting against a god like him?" She asked curiously.

"Have you forgotten what I've told you already? From the first time I met you, I told you my secret. That is where my power lies, where I have changed myself in such a state to gain that power to be on par with the Great Red. Someone like Thor won't defeat me so easily." Natsu explained.

"I see..." Grayfia trailed off.

"Is there something wrong? I can sense it." He stated.

"I... Well, I want be like you. To be powerful to protect those close to me." She spoke.

Natsu stopped walking and stood in front of Grayfia. He reached towards her bosom, touching her heart.

"I can feel it. I can sense your power radiating from you." He stated. "Do you think that you're not strong enough?"

"I... I am. I'm strong but I want to be more." She replied. "I know that you can protect yourself but if I am going to serve you like I did with Lucifer, I want to be stronger to stand with you."

"You don't need to be strong to stand with me. All I need is you." Natsu spoke honestly.

Grayfia flushed a little at the comment.

"But... If you insist, I will help you." He stated.

"You will?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes." He answered in reassurance.

"But... Before I help you... you will need to accept a proposal from me." He stated.

"What is it...?" She questioned.

"Become one of mine. To transform you from a devil to an etherious demon. Are you willing to accept?" He proposed.

She didn't gave an immediate response.

Instead, her eyes widened at his proposal and she couldn't think of an answer. She didn't know how to reply with a mutual reply.

"Of course, you don't have to give an answer now. I'm willing to give you as much time you need to think about it." Natsu spoke again.

'To become one of his?' Grayfia thought. 'He won't help me if I don't accept...'

After several minutes of thinking thoughtfully, she caught his attention.

"I have an answer now." She replied with a strong voice.

"Do you now? What is it? Will you accept or will you decline my offer?" Natsu asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I accept." She replied quickly without hesitation.

"Good." He answered with a slight grin.

There was a pause in-between them until Grayfia decided to speak again.

"I want to ask about the process, Natsu. Will it be painful?" She asked.

"It depends how you define painful." He replied eerily.

"Oh." She sounded.

"Don't worry about it for now. Once we get back to the underworld, we'll immediately start the process." Natsu stated.

"Alright..." Grayfia trailed off.

"It'll be fine." He replied reassuringly.

She made eye contact with him, staring deep into his onyx eyes.

"Believe me when I say I do care about you. I truly do. If you have a weakness, I will make it your strength." Natsu spoke truthfully. "Do you not trust me?"

She formed a shocked expression.

"No! I do. I trust you, Natsu!" She responded immediately in a loud voice.

"Well, what's stopping you then?" He asked.

"Nothing is stopping me..." She replied quietly.

"See? If there is nothing stopping you, then there's nothing to worry about." Natsu stated honestly.

She mumbled some incoherent words.

"Grayfia." He called out plainly.

"Y-Yes?" She replied immediately, stuttering a little.

He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

She was surprised by his actions.

It started off softly but as the minutes went by, he aggressively kissed her and inserted his defined tongue into her mouth. A pleasant shiver went down her spine as she fought against Natsu's tongue against her own, she couldn't help but moan loudly as she felt the continuous pleasure inside her body.

Her des–

"Well, well. What do we have here? Two lovebirds kissing in the middle of the mountain?"

Natsu separated from the kiss and growled deeply, his anger within him was starting to act up a little. He held Grayfia closely and turned towards who was speaking to them.

"Oh, looks like you worked him up, brother."

Natsu glared intensely towards the newcomers since they interrupted his precious time with Grayfia then, he felt a hand placed on his shoulders softly.

"Natsu... calm down." Grayfia whispered.

When Grayfia looked into his eyes, she thought that she was seeing an illusion but it wasn't. It was his raging fury within him. In his onyx eyes, she could see the black fiery flames. Grayfia could tell that he detested Thor and his sons.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Her eyes softened.

"It's fine, I'm alright." She murmured.

"I will be taking care of these two." He growled out. "Worthless Sons of Thor."

"No. Let me help you, Natsu." Grayfia begged.

He briefly nodded.

Both of them approached their opponents.

"You're the one who crippled father and taken his eye away. We're going to do the same to you, Dragneel!" Magni hissed.

"Oh, look. His little lady is going to fight. Let's bring them down, brother." Modi laughed.

Grayfia and Natsu got ready to fight.

"We're going to kill you for it, Dragneel." They both shouted as they withdrew their weapons.

They both charged towards the demon and the devil, their weapons held up high and they swung down to attack. Natsu dodged Magni's Cyclonic Blade easily whilst Grayfia stepped towards the side to avoid Modi's shield bash and mace swing.

Magni was a little too slow when he lifted his blade from the ground, Natsu took the chance and stepped on to his weapon which made it crushed into the ground even more, he jumped off the blade and kicked the demigod in the face with a powerful flaming kick.

Magni's body flew across the area and fell to the ground but he quickly got back up.

Grayfia summoned shards of ice at her will and shooted them towards Modi but he easily blocked it with his shield. Though, it was just a distraction as Grayfia rapidly threw a icy javelin towards her opponent and it hit his thigh. Digging deeply into his flesh, he screamed out in pain and tried to force the javelin out of his body.

"Gah! You little bitch!" Modi hissed.

"Modi!" Magni yelled in desperation.

Natsu threw a large fireball towards his opponent and it exploded immediately upon impact. After the black smoke and ash dissipated from the area, Magni had a large open wound on his right shoulder, it was burnt and bleeding heavily.

"Grr! You little shit. Dragneel, you'll pay for this!" Magni yelled in furious anger.

This caused E.N.D to smirk and continued to deal heavy blows to his enemy whilst swiftly blocking all the incoming attacks from his opponent's sword.

Grayfia, on the other hand, she wasn't having much difficulty with her current opponent but their powers were somewhat evenly match. When her ice attacks clashed with his lightning from his mace and shield, it caused a small chaotic explosion and both had to jump away immediately before attacking each other again.

She never took her eyes away from her opponent because she was battling alongside Natsu, she didn't want him to be disappointed in her.

"Is that all you got, little lady?" Modi taunted. "You're weak!"

He charged towards her and used his shield to bash into her. She braced herself with her arms and when the contact was made, the force caused her to be pushed back into the distance. Since his metallic shield was charged with lightning, Grayfia had red marks all over her arms and the effect of lightning stung her skin badly.

She encased her arms thick ice to cool down the new wounds. Now, she had arm bracers that were made out of ice.

When she was ready to attack again, Modi was already charging towards her and swung his electrifying mace but she had caught it and froze the head of the weapon. She dodged to the side and summoned a magic circle to fire devastating icicles to her opponent.

Modi blocked most of them but they kept on coming, some of the frozen icicles had hit him, digging deep into his body. Creating heavy wounds but it was nothing to him.

"Mother fucker!" He cried out; getting angered by the increasing number of missiles heading towards him as he tried to block all of them.

Grayfia kept on attacking with the same attack.

'Come on...! Go down already...!' She thought in desperation.

Once her attacks ended, she quickly tried to summon another magic circle for another attack but she was too slow. Modi took the chance to run towards his opponent and attack with his mace again.

This time, he was successful.

"Aaah!" Grayfia screamed out as she was hit and she fell to the floor.

Natsu briefly glanced at her for half a second before focusing on Magni. He quickly ended the fight with an onslaught of fiery punches and kicks. He casted a brilliant ball of flames in both of his hands and aimed it towards his opponent.

He watched the flames burn but they extinguished quickly, he was slightly confused. When the fire was gone from sight, Magni was in a kneeling state and he had a protective barrier around him.

One that cannot be pierced.

Even if Natsu had the _**godly**_ strength, the barrier would stay erected.

Natsu observed his opponent, it seemed that he wouldn't be moving any time soon.

He turned towards Grayfia and she was still on the floor, trying to recover from the attack that she had just received. On her stomach, it was bleeding heavily as several layers of skin were ripped off by the mace.

She clutched her stomach in pain as she tried to back away from her opponent as he continued to walk in her direction.

He was ready to attack at any time.

Natsu stepped in between Modi and Grayfia, making her opponent stop walking. As he lit his body on fire, raising the temperature around them, he swiftly attacks the other Worthless Son with a flurry of devastating punches and powerful kicks.

He launched his opponent on the other side of the area, making his face buried in dirt.

Natsu helped Grayfia up.

"Are you able to stand on your own?" He asked in a sincere tone.

"Yes... I think I can." She replied after a moment. "I'll be okay."

He nodded.

Facing towards his opponent again, he did not let him recover. Instead, Natsu flew towards him crushed his head with his left foot that he set ablaze, burning his face with scorch marks.

"Gaaah!" Modi yelled in pain.

After a short while, the same barrier erected around Modi and it made Natsu back off.

E.N.D created some distance between his opponent.

When the moments pass by quickly, the barriers around the Worthless Sons of Thor dissipated then, they ran towards each other. Magni swung his sword on to Modi's shield which was held up high, the moment their sword and shield clashed, it created a heavy force.

"ÓÐR BRÓÐIR BLINDR!"

Their voices hollered loudly as they called out their attack and then, the surrounding area had grey thundering clouds hovering over them whilst the air grew thick around them.

Natsu could barely see anything around them since it was all misty grey and murky air, he hated it since it bothered his senses and it irritated his nose.

"Tch!" He sounded in an annoyance.

"Grayfia, stay behind me." Natsu ordered. "Be on your guard."

"Yes, Natsu." She replied immediately.

After a couple moments, both of them kept turning three-sixty degrees on the same spot, being wary of their surroundings.

Natsu picked up some heavy electrical footsteps from the right and he instantly turned towards the direction, he saw Magni walking towards them and he was ready to strike with his sword but Natsu casted a fire blast spell and his opponent flew away.

"Seems like you got first strike. Next time, you won't be so lucky, Dragneel." Magni yelled from a distance.

Grayfia saw an incoming shadow from the left and she summoned a magic circle immediately and a barrage of frosty wind came through, she didn't let her enemy come any closer.

"You bitch!" Modi yelled as he tried to cover the ice cold attack with his shield.

She stopped attacking when she saw the shadow disappear into the distance.

"What's a demon and a devil being so closely together on a mountain?" Magni asked as his voice echoed throughout the area.

Natsu and Grayfia paid no mind to the question.

"Ooh! I bet they were about to strip each other to consummate in the wide open." His brother answered.

"Such a disgrace for a demon like you." Magni taunted, laughing loudly.

"Bahaha! It seems that it was true! Demons like him can never control their urges, disgusting creatures!" Modi laughed as he spat out insults towards Natsu.

E.N.D felt his rage rising upwards and it was about to burst but he had to hold it in. He wouldn't explode his emotions in front of the Worthless Ones.

He let out a heavy breath.

Once the misty atmosphere cleared, Natsu and Grayfia could see properly again.

Natsu immediately ran towards Magni and lit his fists and feet on fire, he was ready to strike at his opponent but Magni throws his sword to the ground and he pulls it from the ground, a wave of lightning force is rushed rapidly towards Natsu.

However, he jumped high in the air to dodge the incoming attack and kicked Magni in the face. Then, he landed multiple fistful of fire on to his head, knocking him to the ground and stepping on his head to crush his skull to the ground.

His opponent struggled for a while before he had a firm grip on to Natsu's leg and he forced it away and threw him across the fighting arena. Natsu flared his wings out and landed gracefully from a distance.

"Dragneel..." Magni gritted out.

"You're just like your father, a disgrace." Natsu taunted.

His opponent growled.

Magni held his sword above his head then lightning came striking down to the blade and it charged his sword. When the lightning disappeared; Magni's sword had finished charging and he aggressively plunges it into the ground, creating a small earthquake.

It could be felt within an eight-mile radius.

When he pulled out his heavy sword from the Earth, sparks of lightning danced around him and it continued to expand outwards. As the electric lightning reached towards E.N.D, he just stood there as if nothing had happened.

"You're weak." Natsu commented.

Magni knitted his eyebrows together, creating a furious expression.

"**Lightning does not affect me, **_**Boy**_**.**" Natsu spoke in a dangerously low voice.

He took several steps forward.

"I've tasted your father's lightning and now I've tasted yours, it's pathetic." He spat out.

Magni took several steps forward as well.

"You're weak." Natsu repeated.

Then, his opponent charged towards him in anger.

As Natsu and Magni battled against each with a blade and fists, Grayfia was fighting with Modi. She was more focused than before; she didn't want to lower her guard for a single second. If she did, she would be brutally hurt by his lightning charged mace.

Grayfia had felt his mace on her skin before, it grazed her skin easily. Even though her opponent didn't put much effort into swinging it.

"Is this all you got? That's boring." Modi taunted.

Grayfia gritted her teeth.

She knew her power was powerful and unique but she didn't know whether it'll be enough to defeat a demigod.

She doubted her powers.

Modi casted a ball of lightning from his mace and aimed it towards Grayfia. She immediately noticed and dodged towards the side but when the ball of lightning landed on the ground, it exploded upon impact. Thus, making her jump back rapidly as she didn't want to get hit.

She wasn't immune to lightning like Natsu.

If one spark of lightning hit her body, it'll be all over for her.

Electric lightning that is casted from the gods and demigods is brutal towards all mortals and immortals unless they have some way to get around it.

Grayfia decided to use seventy percent of her demonic power and summoned multiple magic circles in front of her, some of the circles shot out dozens of ice arrows while others projected out ice missiles. On top of that, she summoned another magic circle above Modi and a heavy ice blizzard rained down on her opponent.

Modi held his shield high above him to protect his head whilst deflecting all the incoming projectiles from the front, as the minutes went by, her attacks continued.

Grayfia pushed it even further and created multiple ice birds that flew around Modi and they shoot out small icy darts that pierced her enemy's skin, making him fall on to the floor and he was unable to protect himself.

When he was down, a barrier was erected again. It was the same one before.

Nothing could break down that protective barrier.

When she dismissed all her magic circles, her demonic energy was saved. She still had more than enough to go on.

Grayfia turned her head towards Natsu and she watched him pulverize Magni with his fiery fists, it seemed that his opponent couldn't stand a chance. He didn't let him recover. One punch after another, she noticed that Natsu had a bloodthirsty expression plastered on his face.

He was enjoying his opponent being brutally wounded.

After one more fist to the face, Natsu kicked him across the arena and the same barrier erected around Magni.

Natsu spat out in an annoyance.

"Let's go, brother!" Modi yelled loudly.

"ÓÐR BRÓÐIR BLINDR!"

As their voices echoed throughout the whole area, the atmosphere turned grey and thunderclouds swarmed the sky and the air was hard to breathe in. Every single breath that they breathe in, they could feel a peculiar sensation down their throats and lungs, it was irritating.

"Look at them, they're helpless in this situation. Not being able to see a single thing!" Modi laughed.

"Helpless little birds. Soon, your wings will be ripped out and you won't able to fly anymore." Magni taunted.

Both of them roared in laughter.

Natsu heard a feminine scream in the distance, it was Grayfia. She was in trouble. He turned to were the sound was coming from and ran towards his destination in the misty atmosphere.

"Come on! You can put up a better fight than that!" He heard Magni yelled.

"She's weak, brother. Let's finish her off!" Modi spoke loudly.

When Natsu sensed the two opponents that were mercilessly swinging their weapons at Grayfia, he took in a huge breath and breathed out an immense amount of fire, it was overpowering that it cleared the thunderclouds and the heat over took the cold air.

"Aaaah!"

"Arrhgggghhh!"

Grayfia had a reinforced ice shield around her to protect herself from the hot flames, she had heard their screams from the fire burning them and she waited for the flames to die out before she came out of her temporary shelter.

"You shit head! You'll pay for burning us...!" Modi growled out as he tried to put out the fire from his hair.

"Let's teach him a lesson." Magni spoke as he dusted the ashes off of himself.

Natsu formed a bloodthirsty grin.

"I dare you to try, worms." He stated.

Both of them charged quickly towards E.N.D and swung their weapons high. At the same time, Grayfia came out of her ice shield and saw Natsu dodge every single strike with ease and countered their attacks with uppercuts.

It was almost like being a spectator for an open arena, a free for all arena. Last men standing to fight each other to be the last one standing; two grunts and one warrior.

But... Natsu wasn't a warrior.

Rather, he was something else entirely.

He was a–

"Fuck! God damnit!" Modi cursed as he got hit by several devastating blows in the shoulder.

Magni and Modi circled around him as they tried to figure out how to deal their next attack, both of them were nearing their limit but they wouldn't back down.

Grayfia watched in anticipation.

E.N.D raised his right-hand and it sparked with flames and electricity. Then, out of nowhere, a fiery elemental blade appeared in his hand.

It was long as a nodachi, it was brimming with absurd heat and electric lightning was dancing around the blade.

E.N.D looked at his opponent seriously as he held the elemental blade in both of his hands, getting a firm grip before he swung his sword towards his opponents. When he stepped towards his opponents, he held the sword high and slashed downwards to create a pillar of fire that went rushing forwards at Magni and Modi.

They both tried to counter the attack head on, Magni charged up his sword with electric blue lightning and casted the energy against the incoming fire but it did nothing. Instead, the fire absorbed the enemy's attack and now, Natsu's flames was crackling with blue lightning.

They were too late to dodge the attack then, they got caught by the instant explosion of the attack and they were heavily injured. Both of them slowly got back up with the help of their weapons as a walking stick to stand up straight.

"You..." Magni muttered.

Natsu only smirked.

He rushed towards both of his opponents at incredible speed and attacked him with the elemental blade. His swiftness and accuracy were on point as he hit some of the vital organs and made them bleed out furiously.

Modi tried to defend himself with his shield but he couldn't attack with his mace as he wasn't fast enough to counter any of the incoming swings and lunges of the blade coming towards him.

He gritted his teeth.

When Magni swung his heavy blade from the left towards Natsu but his opponent had noticed it immediately, E.N.D jumped high to avoid the slow but brutal swing of the demigod's blade. In return, he kicked him in the face and pointed his fiery blade at Magni's left wrist and forcefully stabbed the blade through his flesh, it created an unimaginable burning sensation whilst it was spewing blood out at the same time.

"Raagh! Fuck! You'll pay for that, Dragneel!" Magni yelled in anger.

He smashed his heavy blade towards the ground and lightning started to dance on the ground but alas, it did not affect Natsu.

He ignored his attack completely.

E.N.D focused on Modi and rapidly attacked him with his fiery flames infused with lightning. Modi used his mace to defend himself instead of the shield. When he had deflected his opponent's blade away from himself, he quickly charged lightning with his mace and attacked Natsu.

But...

His opponent had caught his hand.

"Your too slow, even slower than your brother." Natsu commented.

Modi growled.

E.N.D delivered a powerful kick in his stomach and it caused him to be thrown like a sack of potatoes across the arena.

He tried to get up as quickly as possible and eyed his brother, it was time to complete their special attack again. Nodding both of their heads, they run towards each other and clashed.

"ÓÐR BRÓÐIR BLINDR!" They both yelled loudly.

Before any of the thunderclouds appeared, Natsu interrupted them and kicked Modi again. He slashed his blade across Magni's chest then punched his face from the right side that caused him to stagger. He took the opportunity to deliver two final blows; slicing his face deeply and cutting his throat.

Magni's body dropped on the floor as the blood continuously bled out on the ground.

"No, no, no! What have you done?!" Modi yelled in shock. "Y-You'll pay for this. My father will know about this!"

"Your father is a cripple." Natsu reminded.

Modi didn't stay any longer and ran for his life and disappeared from sight.

Natsu breathed out as he burned Magni's body into ashes, the smell of burning flesh was filling the air quickly.

"Natsu..." Grayfia called out.

"Grayfia, let's get away from here." He commanded.

"Yes." She replied simply.

She walked beside Natsu as they left the burning body.

°l||l° Sons and Grandsons °l||l°

Tiamat had returned to the underworld as she had finished her business in Kyoto.

She was wondering around Feurig Castle but she couldn't find Natsu anywhere, she had tried to reach him by using a magic circle to communicate but there was a disruption and she couldn't get to him.

Her mind clicked as she remembered what Natsu had told her before she went to Japan, she quickly made her way to the Demon Kings castle and she called the etherious demons to come back from their mission, regardless of their progress of completion.

When Tiamat arrived in the presence of the Demon Kings, she waited for everyone to be present before she began talking.

"Now that everyone's here. What is it that you wish to discuss, Empress of the Underworld?" One of the Kings spoke, his voice was echoing throughout the area.

His flame was lit brightly in the darkness, it was a golden flame that almost represented one of the angel's lights but the demonic energy radiating from the flame was overwhelmingly dark.

"Natsu and his accomplice has visited Odin's land in order to find the bodies of the Heavenly Dragons, he has not returned since yesterday." Tiamat stated. "I fear that Odin might have taken him and his accomplice away from us and he is unable to return to the Underworld."

Then, the area erupted with the Demon Kings' voices.

"Preposterous! Our Emperor can easily defeat Odin!"

"Odin is no match for Our Emperor!"

"Our Emperor is not so easily tricked into such pettiness from Odin!"

"Silence!" Tiamat yelled in command.

Everyone immediately went quiet.

"I know that you all don't doubt Natsu's strength but there are times when Odin does have superior knowledge and spells over Our Emperor. I have thought about this and I have come up with a conclusion that Natsu and his accomplice is unable to teleport out of where they are." Tiamat stated.

"What are you suggesting?" Fractiel questioned as his ice-cold flame lit up.

Tiamat breathed in deeply.

"I am suggesting that we invade Asgard to save Our Emperor and his accomplice." She replied seriously.

"So, we are declaring war against them?" He replied in question.

"No. There is a difference between war and invasion. We are just going to rescue Our Emperor and his accomplice, nothing more. Unless Natsu has plans for anything else in Asgard then we'll gladly follow." She explained briefly.

"I see." He answered simply.

"Then, I will be needing assistance for this invasion." Tiamat stated. "I don't want to expose all of our forces so; I will only need four Demon Kings and a small portion of their army to help me and the elite twelve."

"Very well, you have made your point crystal clear. I will be assisting you and the elite, Our Empress." Lucius replied.

"I too shall assist in this invasion of Asgard." Fractiel stated.

Then, a new flame lit up in the darkness, it was emerald green.

"I have listened to your words, Our Empress. I will join you in this particular event." He spoke.

"You're very kind, Acidius. Your assistance will be extremely helpful." Tiamat stated.

"What of you, Effluxam? Are you going to join me and the others?" Fractiel asked. "I know that you've been impatient these past few years, don't you want to join?"

A grumble could be heard.

"Fine, I will." Effluxam spoke in a gruff voice. "Our Empress, we and the others shall join you on this invasion to rescue Our Emperor."

"Thank you, all of you." Tiamat spoke softly.

"How many troops do we need, Our Empress?" Lucius asked.

"Gather two thousand troops from your army and we'll have a total of eight thousand to invade Asgard." Tiamat stated. "It will be more than enough."

"Our Empress, we shall be ready within six hours." Fractiel stated.

"Very good, let's all meet at the front of Feurig Castle. We'll discuss our invasion plan there." She replied.

They all agreed immediately.

"Thank you for your time, Demon Kings." Tiamat stated in a kind voice.

"It is our honour to serve Our Empress and Emperor." They all spoke at once as their voices echoed in the area.

Then, Tiamat exited with the etherious demons. Once they were at the entrance of the Demon Kings' Castle, Tiamat turned towards the elite twelve.

"All of you, return to the Laboratory. Lamy will help you get ready for the invasion. Make sure you are all ready to fight, I don't want to have any causalities." Tiamat stated.

All of them nodded.

"You can rely on me, Empress Tiamat!" Lamy replied enthusiastically.

She smiled in return.

They all but one teleported from where they were standing.

"Seilah, what is wrong? Is there anything you need to ask me?" Tiamat asked in concern.

"I... Well, I just wanted to say that... will Natsu be okay?" She asked timidly as she stumbling on her words.

"Yes, he will be okay. He is the strongest immortal that I've ever known. He will be fine... especially when he has Grayfia with him. She'll be able to support him when he requests it." Tiamat replied honestly.

Seilah formed an expression of jealousy and the Dragon King immediately noticed but she decided not to question it as she already knew the answer.

"Alright," the etherious demon spoke. "I'll be on my way now."

"See you later, Seilah." Tiamat said as she waved a hand.

°l||l° Sons and Grandsons °l||l°

Grayfia and Natsu swiftly walked away from where they had fought with the demigods, they were heading towards their new destination to meet Freya, the Goddess of Vanir. As they were about to enter her territory, they were greeted by a presence that was familiar to Natsu.

They both turned around quickly.

"Who is that?" Grayfia murmured in question.

"Baldur, the other son of Bastard Odin's." Natsu replied in the same manner.

Natsu went ahead and stepped forward, making sure that he would shield Grayfia.

"Well, well. Isn't this an interesting sight? You, the Demon Emperor, who doesn't belong here but you've managed to defeat my brother in a battle as well as my nephews." Baldur stated. "My brother wants you dead, you know? Since you killed one of his sons... and I'm going to deliver that wish... I am here to cripple you and kill you, Etherious Natsu Dragneel..."

°l||l° Sons and Grandsons °l||l°


	7. Light and Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail.

•ï¡÷¡ï• Tend the Demon •ï¡÷¡ï•

°l||l° Light and Fire °l||l°

'Etherious Natsu Dragneel?' Grayfia asked herself in thought. 'Now, it makes sense with his initials of E.N.D...'

"Hello, Baldur. It's been many winters since we last saw each other." Natsu greeted calmly.

"Well, last time was a more or less friendly greeting but now... now you've crossed the line, you've gone too far." Baldur stated.

"I know." He retorted. "But... you should know that your Bastard of a father and your brother provoked me, I only retaliated in return. It couldn't be avoided."

"Well, I know what they're like. You can insult the Allfather all you want but I just want to let you know, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Baldur explained. "You either turn yourself in and listen to Odin or are you going to fight against me?"

"You already know the answer to that, Baldur." Natsu stated plainly.

"Well, let's see if you still want a fight when your lady is threatened in front of you!" Baldur exclaimed as he disappeared in front of Natsu and reappeared instantly with Grayfia in his grasp.

She was struggling to escape as his arms were wrapped around her tightly, he was strangling her. It was too much for her and she was starting to feel the lack of oxygen in her lungs.

E.N.D glared at him intensely.

"…N-Na…tsu!" She called out in a struggle.

"Quiet, lady. You don't need to talk in all of this." He spoke and covered her mouth with his hand.

Her words much muffled and she was unable to communicate with Natsu.

"What are you going to do now, huh?" Baldur asked rhetorically.

The emperor oozed out an ominous aura causing the ground to quake violently.

"Let. Her. Go." Natsu spitted out with venom.

"Heh, this is going to be a good fight..." Baldur murmured. "I will remind you again from last time, I know that you know that I cannot feel anything..."

Grayfia's eyes went into shock.

'How is Natsu supposed to defeat him?!' She thought in a panic.

"I said, let her go, Baldur." E.N.D repeated.

Son of Odin held up his right hand, curling it into a fist and then, it was enveloped into a bright light and Grayfia panicked even more. She didn't want to get hit by the light, especially when it's been created by a god. It would severely hurt her on the outside and the inside.

Natsu stepped forward.

"Ah, don't step any closer or your lady will get hurt... _severely_." Baldur stated.

He growled.

"Threats are beautiful, aren't they?" Baldur spoke rhetorically.

"Baldur... don't do this..." Natsu stated. "You do not want this fight."

"Oh... I'm pretty sure I do." He replied and grinned.

Then, his markings that were all over his body started to glow brightly and he was enveloped in bright light causing Grayfia to feel the pain as she screamed vehemently in pain.

"Stop this Baldur! Let her go!" Natsu yelled as he rushed forward but the brightness emitted from the God of Light blinded the emperor for a short few seconds before he was able to recover his vision.

When he did, he saw Grayfia on the floor, bruised all over and she bled heavily from the small cuts from the devastating light attack.

After several seconds, he kicked her brutally causing her to fly a distance away but Natsu managed to catch her in his arms.

"Oops! My bad." Baldur spoke sarcastically.

E.N.D growled furiously.

"N... N-Natsu..." She muttered as she stared into his eyes of anger.

Natsu emitted strong waves of his aura as he had seen what Baldur had done to his partner. He held her bloodied hand close to his face and kissed her cuts and bruises. Slowly, the small wounds healed.

Despite them being healed, he could tell that her energy was running low and she was almost losing consciousness. He would need to end the fight quickly since he was going to engage the God of Light.

He wanted to fight Baldur for what he did but at the same time, he didn't want to because of the issue of fighting Gods would cause chaos between the two and destruction everywhere... if they were to go all out.

Natsu didn't like the idea of that.

When he had brawled with the Great Red in his true form, that was the time when he fought like a beast.

That happened many thousands of years ago.

"Grayfia... I'm sorry..." He apologised.

"I-It's fine... I'll be okay..." She whispered.

Natsu kissed her forehead gently and laid her down on the ground.

"Please, be careful..." She spoke.

"I'll be fine, I'll end this as fast as I can." Natsu stated. "You need to rest for now, don't move a muscle, your organs are severely injured."

Grayfia nodded curtly as he carefully put her on the ground, next to a tree for her to rest against. When she was comfortable, he turned towards his opponent and charged at an unimaginable speed, she tried to stay awake, but her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

He punched his opponent in the gut, causing him to fly in the air. Natsu flew up and grabbed his neck with his left hand, he punched him with great force with his right fist. After the first blow, he kept delivering one pound after the other, but Baldur managed to kick him, and it caused him to let go of his neck.

He fell towards the ground while Natsu landed gracefully with the help of his wings.

E.N.D ran up to his opponent and he kicked the dirt, causing the ground to quake and lava began to erupt from below. Baldur immediately got up and jumped away to avoid the molten rock, he landed behind Natsu.

He immediately turned around.

"Still using old tricks from the last time, how boring..." Baldur spoke disappointedly. "Here, I thought you were supposed to be entertaining."

The emperor ignored his comment and charged towards him, he lit his fists on fire and launched a flurry of punches at him. Baldur managed to dodge most of them, but he received the violent fiery punches to the face.

Scorch marks could be seen on his skin.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" He stated as his adrenaline started pumping through his body.

He caught Natsu's fist and absorbed the fire and took it as his own power, E.N.D immediately noticed this and jumped away on instinct.

"Oho! Come at me, Demon Emperor!" Baldur yelled.

His tattoo marks glowed brightly, and he copied Natsu's previous attack, his fists were lit with fire, but it wasn't ordinary fire, a combination of white light and fire created pale flames.

"Seems I have new tricks up my sleeve." He commented.

"Fire doesn't work on me, Baldur." Natsu told.

"And I cannot feel anything." He reminded.

He smashed both of his fists to the ground causing the ground to quake beneath them then, a huge wave of white flames was rushing towards Natsu. He didn't move from his spot as he ate his opponent's attack which replenished himself and he clasped his hands together to create a brilliant ball of fire.

He casted it towards his opponent and it exploded upon impact, the area was obliterated in a matter of seconds.

Baldur walked out of the explosion with burnt marks on his skin.

Natsu disappeared from where he was standing and he instantly reappeared in front of his opponent and head-butted him hard, his crown of antlers scrapped his skin off and dug deep into his flesh. He round-house kicked him which caused Baldur to smash through several trees, his impact on the trees caused the whole trunk to be annihilate into splinters.

E.N.D ran to him and jumped into the air and tried to crush him beneath, but he had quickly moved out of the way. His opponent immediately got up and started to throw punches but Natsu deflected them easily with a flick of his wrist.

Baldur delivered a blow to Natsu's face and it caused him to stagger a little, he took the opening and threw the emperor into the large boulder with inhumane strength.

Thus, the boulder broke into smaller rocks.

Natsu shook his head rapidly to recover and dusted himself off then, he faced his opponent once more.

"You know that I know that you cannot be harmed." Natsu spoke. "But... do you know that I can't die?"

"Well, isn't that interesting to know." Baldur retorted. "Since both of us cannot die, let's see who has the most stamina…" Baldur stated. "Let's put this to the test, shall we?"

"I'll play your petty little game, Baldur. Let the last man standing win." Natsu answered seriously.

Both charged at each other to continue the fight with light and fire, Natsu elbows his opponent's head from the side that caused him to stagger a little and he took the opportunity to push him on the floor then, he straddled him to punch him in the face from left to right.

Two meters away from them, Grayfia was still leaning against the tree trunk and she stirred awake, blinking her eyes rapidly to clear her vision, she saw her partner and Baldur fighting each other. Though, it was more of a one-sided battle as of right now.

She wanted the battle to end as soon as possible even though it had only just begun, her wounds were taking a toll on her, especially her organs. After receiving an attack from the God of Light, she felt extremely weakened from one single blow that the opponent didn't even put any effort into.

She was no match for a god.

Grayfia hoped that Natsu would be fine during the fight even though he had told her about his strength levels that is on par with the Great Red and the fact that Baldur couldn't feel anything, she didn't know what to do.

There was nothing for her to do.

She was useless in this situation.

Baldur pushed Natsu from him and threw him towards one of the trees, making the trunk fall over from the impact, Grayfia tried to pay attention to the fight but she couldn't turn her head as much as she could.

Everywhere in her body, she felt pain.

She couldn't stop wincing.

"Care to try again?" She heard him ask.

She saw him with a bloodthirsty grin on his face and his wounds automatically healed at an abnormally fast rate.

Her eyes widened from what she was witnessing.

"Gladly." She heard her partner reply.

Grayfia saw Natsu stretched his muscles and took a combat stance, the two of them clashed against each other once more, she tried to watch intently. Her vision was blurring. She moved her right arm slightly and she winced as she could feel the pain throughout her arm.

After a while of trying to move her limbs, she sighed deeply and decided to give in for now. Her eyes darted towards the left and saw Natsu dominating the fight, her heart was filled with hope.

When he threw Baldur into a large boulder that had designs of ancient runes, Natsu ripped a tree from its roots and charged swiftly with it towards his opponent. The force between the trunk and the large rock was too high and it caused both natural materials to rip each other apart whilst Baldur was between it all.

In addition, a large brilliant fire ball formed between E.N.D's hands and he threw it towards his challenger. As it exploded, the debris of rocks, wood and dirt littered the air; he had to cover his eyes to protect his vision as he tried to see where Baldur was located.

"I hate this curse that has been put on me from my fucking mother! Unable to feel pain or pleasure from battles. If I didn't have this curse on me, I would have enjoyed this fight and it would have filled my heart's desire!" Baldur exclaimed loudly as he came through the smoke.

It was loud enough that Grayfia jumped from her seat and she slowly turned her head towards the direction of the voice.

Her partner was confronted by the God of Light.

"Your mother... she did what was best for you." Natsu replied.

She listened intently to the conversation between them.

"You...! Why would you say such a thing? Are you supporting her? ARE YOU?!" He yelled angrily.

"I'm on no one's side." Natsu retorted.

"When I heard about you from my brother since the first time you met him, I was eager to meet you and when I had the chance, I couldn't even brawl with you." He stated. "Now that I have the chance to face you for the first time... I'd hoped that you of everyone I'd faced, would finally make me feel something. But, you can't."

"If you hate the curse then, why not go to your mother so that she would lift the curse from you?" E.N.D asked.

"When it was first placed upon me, she told me about it. I already asked. I begged. Nothing will change her mind. I abandoned my mother for this. I haven't seen her for the last millennium, nor will I ever see her again." Baldur answered angrily.

"Do you wish to hear of what I have to say?" Natsu questioned.

"Go on, then. I'll listen to your petty statements, Demon Emperor." He spat out.

"Bastard Odin's blood runs through you and your brothers and having different mothers, it creates such a unique family but a family that only has thirst for power. However, you are your own person." Natsu stated calmly.

"I'm not my brother. He was the strongest of us all, he was the blood thirstiest of all. When you crippled him, it just made me feel so much better." He retorted. "What are you trying to get at? Stop speaking in riddles like Mimir."

"You were raised by your mother, a boy who was innocent but when she placed the spell upon you, she wanted to protect her son from any danger, yet you turned on her, the blood of Bastard Odin's made you turn on your own mother." Natsu continued. "Don't you regret any of that?"

"I don't. I don't regret anything. My mother had made her choice and I've made mine." Baldur spoke bitterly.

"Yes, you've made your choice but that doesn't mean you have cemented it to the Earth. You can change your choice and build your path and return back to your mother, don't you wish to see her again despite what she had done?" E.N.D asked.

"No. You will not change my mind, Demon Emperor." He answered.

"All gods including you are extremely stubborn, you know?" Natsu stated.

"It could be said the same to you, Dragneel." Baldur retorted mutually.

"You know _nothing_ of me, God of Light." Natsu spoke dangerously.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I do. We're the same. Or at least I think so... Haven't you told anyone?" He questioned rhetorically and laughed manically.

Instead of answering, Natsu punched him in the gut, the force of his attack pushed Baldur away several hundred meters into the forest of trees and then, he started walking towards his opponent slowly.

"You will not talk about what I am nor will you ever." E.N.D started to speak. "While I respect you as a God of Light, my part will not be revealed otherwise it will cause chaos between all."

Once he was halfway, Baldur was recovering from the devastating attack.

"You say that I am you and you are me. In some ways that is correct but there are also, many differences that differentiate us from each other. One of those major differences is that I have the Blood of the Serpent while you have the Bastard's Blood in your veins." He continued.

"Oh? And you think that makes the difference?" Baldur asked intriguingly.

"Yes, do you not believe so?" He questioned.

"My family may be fucked up but that doesn't as much to me anymore, the outsiders can think what they want, and I can do the same. My father may be a Bastard to you but to me? He's much lower than that." Baldur admitted.

"Well, let's see what you have to say." Natsu replied.

"Despite my insanity known to all, I still do have some sane in me to keep myself to be able to think properly about what is around me. Then, it came to when I learned about what Odin had done in order to conquer all of the realms… what he had done to my mother…" He answered. "While I despise what she had done to me but despite that, she had to submit herself to my father in order to stop all the blood and war."

"You know, I don't even know what I'm talking about now, I'm just babbling out shit." Baldur stated.

"Despite you being yourself. You are better than your brother, Thor." Natsu spoke his thoughts out.

"Oh?" He sounded.

"I will say no more. For someone like you, I think you can figure out what I'm saying." Natsu retorted with a sly yet mysterious grin.

"Tsk."

Baldur headed straight towards his opponent and began his onslaught of punches, fists glowed in light. Natsu swiftly avoided them from side to side and delivered his own attacks but it was blazing fire that was burnt on to the God of Light's skin.

It was hotter than before.

Baldur felt the intensity.

Parts of his body sizzled as the flames came into contact, but it didn't slow him down from attacking E.N.D, ignoring his minor wounds, he continued his flurry of fists. Then, Natsu decided he had enough and grabbed his forearms, swinging him to the side like a trash bag. His body battered trees into splinters and broke through the surface of the mountain side, sediments of rock were revealed, the landslide begun as Natsu emitted an undeniable amount of pressure from his being.

Baldur quickly moved out of the way and jumped towards the demon, attempting to crush him with his knee but he was a second too slow as he felt his entire body being flipped over and over, his head was buried into the ground.

He still felt Natsu's foot on his head.

Unable to get out of his current situation, he enveloped his body in light which caused his opponent to jump away from a distance.

He quickly got up from the dirt and faced Natsu once more.

"While I am having the greatest time of my life, I think it's time to bring you back to the Allfather. He demands it." Baldur spoke.

"You have no way of taking me to him." Natsu replied.

"Oh... but I do." He retorted with a smirk.

Rapidly rushing towards him, he jumped and performed a back flip over his opponent's body and swiftly landed behind him. Baldur had a firm grip on his draconic wings and used force to rip the leathery wings from his back.

Natsu let out a blood-curdling roared.

_**Pain.**_

Never in a millennium had he felt so much pain before.

An abysmal amount of crimson liquid splurged out from his back, dripping on the dirt, the smell of his own blood reached his nose.

He had never lost this amount of blood before.

He had never had his wings ripped from him before.

Pain was all he could feel yet he felt strange at the same time.

He tried to pay no mind to it despite the amount of sheer discomforting throbbing from his backside.

From afar, Grayfia jolted from her seat immediately. She heard her partner roaring in such agony that she hadn't heard before. She shivered violently as she imagined the twinging torment that was going through.

Her mind wanted to be there with him, but her body didn't listen, the God of Light severely hurt her stomach. When she did try to move, it failed as her body fell forwards on the ground, her face falling into the snow.

"Damnit!" She cursed.

When Baldur ripped off his wings, he held them in front of Natsu and slowly let the light destroy the useless wings.

E.N.D glared intensely at him as Baldur smirked victoriously.

"Bastard..." Natsu muttered.

Then, the whole area around them changed in temperature. Before, it was freezing. Now, it was getting hot as the seconds pass by, the snow on the floor melted in milliseconds and trees were lit on fire.

After a single minute went by, the temperature sky rocketed and the area went up in blazing flames, everything was burnt to ashes. Baldur, on the other hand, he was struggling to fight with the fire around him.

It felt hotter than an erupted volcano.

Despite the fact Baldur couldn't feel anything, he had not encountered any heat in his entirety of his life, only the freezing temperatures that come and go in these northern lands.

When the flames died out, Natsu stood up straight and faced Baldur, who was covered in scorch marks.

In a blur, E.N.D quickly locked Baldur's head in his arms, strangling him while he tried to make him release him as he hands fail to grab a hold of his opponent's arms.

"You'll pay for ripping my wings." Natsu murmured in his left ear.

Baldur couldn't reply as he was struggling to grasp oxygen, but his struggle soon ended when his neck was snapped by the demon and his body went limp.

Natsu had a firm hold of Baldur's foot and swung his body like a rag doll into the distance, he watched the body fly away in the air until gravity did its work and it landed on the other side of the mountain.

He gritted his teeth in anger as he didn't think Baldur would think of stripping his wings off, every other opponent he had faced, they wouldn't dare to do such an act on the demon. Now, he can no longer fly. His wings were precious to him, it reminded him of his father, almost identical to his.

It was now a distant memory.

He knew someone who could heal all types of injuries even if they were life-threatening ones, but he wasn't sure if she could bring back his wings, he didn't want to have high hopes for that.

It was something that he had to accept eventually.

Slowly, he walked towards where Grayfia was located. When he saw her, she was laying on the floor. He quickly went up to her and turned her body around, her wound on her stomach was getting worse, he needed to get to Freya immediately. Before he did that, he hovered his hands over her wound and commenced the healing, it wasn't enough to heal it completely, but it was enough to ease the discomfort for a while.

"Natsu..." She murmured.

He made eye contact with her red eyes.

She noticed something different about him.

"Your wings..." She whispered.

"I'm fine." He spoke immediately. "You need to rest. I'll get you to Freya, she will be able to help you."

She smiled.

He held her in his arms and went to his destination, Freya's house.

°l||l° Light and Fire °l||l°

Approximately six hours later, in front of Feurig Castle, there were four Demon Kings along with their troops lining up in a formerly manner behind them. The Demon Kings have some similarity in looks; an extremely tall and muscular build with horns pointing in all directions.

Their colour of skin was the same colour of the flame that lit in the darkness. Every one of them had different colossal weapons in each hand, one single swing could level a mountain or cause a tsunami.

Frightening foes to encounter.

Standing in front of them were the Elite Twelve, facing towards the Demon Kings. When they all heard the voice of Tiamat calling for attention, their eyes laid upon her draconic form, towering over them and her glistening blue scales were visible in the murky atmosphere of the underworld.

"Now that everyone is present, let's discuss the plans of invading Asgard." Tiamat spoke as she purposely made her voice thundered in the air.

Everyone roared in anticipation; they were ready to stain their hands again for the Empress.

"Asgard is surrounded by high military walls and they are well guarded with Asgardian Warriors, but they shouldn't pose a threat. Acidius, Effluxam, Fractiel and Lucius, have your troops split into groups of five hundred and infiltrate all the entrances. Do not hesitate to kill those who oppose, if they surrender then you will detain them." She stated. "Also, keep your generals close to you. Since we are entering the enemy's territory, there will be strong opponents ahead."

"What about the Valkyries?" Mard Geer asked.

"Ah, yes. The Valkyries. There are many of them in Asgard, all are serving the Allfather himself, unwillingly, if I add. They are quite the opponents if not handled correctly but do not kill them. If you encounter them, detain them immediately." She answered. "If, however, you cannot then battle them until you have an opening to restrain them."

He nodded.

"The Elite Twelve shall locate where Odin resides and once you have all found him, notify me and I will help to make him kneel." She continued. "He will be a formidable opponent and he will be difficult to handle; he has the absolute knowledge and power; you must be wary of his attacks and especially his magical power."

They nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"He also has sons that are powerful. They are Loki, Thor, Baldur, Tyr and Vidar. Though, Tyr will not be there as he does not side with the Æsir Gods rather, he had gone against the Allfather's wishes and thus, his location is unknown but he is not a threat to us. Rather, he is a close friend with the emperor." Tiamat stated. "Thor has two sons, Modi and Magni, they will also be a threat and not to be underestimated."

"What of Vidar, the youngest of Odin's sons?" Seliah questioned.

"He is not as experienced as his brothers and he does not have much experience in combat, he shouldn't be too much of a threat." Tiamat replied.

"I see..." Seliah murmured.

"There is also Loki's son, Fenrir and his grandsons, Sköll and Hati. They are dangerous if their jaws reach you, at all costs, avoid them whilst in combat. That is, if they are there. Loki is a difficult God to understand." Tiamat remembered. "Is everyone understood so far?"

"Yes, Our Empress."

"Very well, I shall create a gate to teleport us in the specified areas." She stated. "Let us invade Asgard and free our Emperor from the Allfather!"

They all yelled in response.

"For Emperor E.N.D!"

°l||l° Light and Fire °l||l°

"Natsu, I can walk on my own. I've gotten enough rest to stand."

"Are you sure? You are still wounded by his light." He asked.

"Yes. I'll be resting more when we reach our destination." She replied.

"Very well."

Letting Grayfia down, he supported her a little to make sure she didn't lose her balance.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He didn't say anything in return.

Only a swift glance to make eye contact, he led on to Freya's house.

Silence filled the air, only twigs and branches breaking beneath their footsteps could be heard.

Grayfia was nervously thinking about the fight between a God and a Demon Emperor.

She thought about his name that was revealed by Baldur. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. A frightening name for an Emperor. She shook her head to clear her mind.

Though, it didn't go unnoticed.

"What is on your mind, Grayfia?" Natsu asked.

She perked up as she heard her name.

"W-Well, it's about your name…" She stuttered.

"My name?" He questioned. "My full name…"

"Yes."

"What about it?" He asked.

"I-I'm just curious about it." Grayfia replied, nervously.

"I see…" He murmured.

"It's a long story, do you still wish to hear it?"

"Yes, I do." She answered.

"Very well." He sighed.

"It all began when I only five years old, a healthy living boy with my parents and my older brother." Natsu started. "I was human back then."

"Human? You were a human?" Grayfia asked in shock.

"Yes, is that hard to believe?"

She nodded.

"Yes, it is. You're the most powerful being I've encountered." She complimented.

"Powerful being, huh…" He mumbled to himself.

"Anyhow, yes, I was human back then. Once a happy living family until our village was burned down to ashes, my parents and I perished but my brother survived." He continued. "Then, he became a student at Mildian Magic Academy, where he researched the connections between life, death and magic to revive me."

"Life and Death magic?" Grayfia parroted. "Isn't that a dangerous subject for all magic users?"

"Yes, it's dangerous. Very dangerous. Especially for a human. He created a structure called the R-System and the Eclipse Gate, those forbidden to exist as they were dangerous. Thus, he was expelled from the academy for breaching the sacred teachings of Ankhseram." He replied.

"Who is Ankhseram?" Grayfia asked. "I haven't heard of him."

"I should have mentioned at the start. I am not from this world, I am from a place called Earthland." He stated. "It's a God worshiped in Mildian who rules over life and death."

"I see…"

Hearing that her emperor was from another dimension wasn't surprising since there were many other different planes that existed out in the Dimensional Gap where Great Red resides.

"At the same time, he was cursed by Ankhseram and killed everyone around him with his unwanted curse, it was called the Curse of Contradiction." He continued. "The curse immortalizes the victim and causes them to uncontrollably exude a black miasma that instantaneously kills all life it touches."

"That's awful…" Grayfia mumbled. "Isn't there a way to stop the curse?"

"The only way to stop this is for the victim to forget the value of life. Thus, my brother had to do just that. Forget life." Natsu answered.

"After that happened, he wondered on Earthland for many years and he wanted to die, he created the Etherious in the hopes that they would kill him, but they didn't. Instead, he revived me, having that my body was preserved as an Etherious. Thus, he fulfilled his goal in reviving me and creating something that could kill him. Named as E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel." He continued. "Once a human, now revived as an Etherious demon."

The emperor stopped in his tracks and turned to Grayfia, who was in shock about the story.

"I don't know what to say… it's quite an overwhelming truth… about you." She said slowly.

"Yes, it is." He replied. "It's fine, you do not need to express anything. It happened many millennia ago."

"Oh." She replied dejectedly.

"Come, let us make our way to Freya's house." Natsu urged.

"Yes." She replied quietly.

"Is there something else bothering you?" He questioned.

Grayfia nodded meekly.

"What is on your mind then, Grayfia Lucifuge?" He asked as he grasped her hand, warming her cold palms with his fire.

"I overheard your conversation with Baldur." She answered timidly.

"Which part?" He pressed on.

"T-The part… where you replied to Baldur with 'All gods including you are extremely stubborn, you know?' I couldn't help but think about what it meant." She spoke honestly.

He grunted in reply.

"You already know the answer, when we first met, in the throne room. I told you the truth." He reminded.

"I-I know that," she stuttered.

"What is it then?"

"I want to know about how did you ascend to that point." She replied.

"We shall talk about this another time." Natsu gritted out, he let go of her hand and continued to walk in the direction of their destination.

Grayfia felt a little bit saddened as his warmth had left her, it was quickly replaced with the freezing winds, palms cold to the touch, it was something she was used to now.

"I-I'm sorry for stepping out of line, Emperor E.N.D. Please, forgive me!" She apologized as she bowed deeply.

"Raise your head, there is no need to be sorry, just be wary of what you speak." He spoke. "Now, let's go."

"Hmmmphf!"

Immediately, Natsu twisted to face Grayfia but it wasn't just her that was there. It was the other foolish God of Thunder's son, Modi.

'I didn't detect him at all… my fight with Baldur and those two knuckleheads wouldn't drain me that easily. Hmm… it must be the foreign lands, it hides all life that I can detect.' Natsu thought.

"What are you doing here, Modi?" He asked, calmly.

Modi let go of Grayfia and pushed her towards Natsu, he caught her in his arms.

"You! Look at me! This is what my father has done to me!" Modi yelled.

Bruises forming, beaten down to the bone as flesh wounds opening with blood leaking slowly from them.

"Oh, it seems that Thor can do more than enough damage with just one eye and an arm." Natsu commented.

"My father called me a coward because I ran away. My own father did this to me!" Modi yelled.

"You deserve to be called a coward." Natsu stated.

Modi stopped in his tracks.

"Running away from a fight is not what a demi-god should do. Especially when they're facing someone who is a supreme being that rules over fire." Natsu continued. "Face your opponent until your death is something you should have done in the first place. Alas, this is not the time for a lecture. Rather, your time has come to an end."

"No, I won't let you. I'll drag you to Helheim with me!" Modi yelled.

His mace didn't reach the emperor.

It wasn't nowhere near E.N.D.

Natsu raised his right hand slightly and clicked his fingers.

Immediately, fire shot abruptly from the ground and Modi screamed in pain, but he was soon silenced as the flames took over and burnt his body into a crisp, leaving only ashes that scattered in the winds.

Grayfia was still surprised by Natsu's power, effortlessly burnt a demi-god into nothing.

"Natsu…" She whispered his name as she stood up.

"Come, we need to tend our wounds." He murmured.

She nodded.

Following him into the red woods, they were almost at their destination.

Several hundred meters away, a bird had just saw what happened between Modi and the emperor, its body shapeshifted into a person.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development. It's time my sons and grandsons will have a tasty meal."

Teleporting away in an instant flash as he laughed manically.

°l||l° Light and Fire °l||l°


End file.
